The Demon Within
by Ice-chan Queen of Soy
Summary: new chap! After Shendu's second failing attempt to possess Jackie, unwanted memories resurface for the latter and a change occurs within him. Can the Chan Clan and even the Enforcers rescue him--and the world--from the demon?
1. The Letter

Notes: A long time ago I decided that if there was something you would like to read that has not been written yet, it becomes your job to write it. Well, I was surfing FanFiction.Net one day and when I hit the cartoon section I saw that there was no Jackie Chan Adventures section! ::gasp!:: I looked under "Miscellaneous Cartoons" and found only TWO JCA fanfics, both unfinished! ::da da duuum!:: There should be more! So now I'm writing a fic of my own.   
  
As for the timeline, this story roughly takes place after "Queen of the Shadowkhan." Just, ah, pretend that Jade hadn't destroyed the Demon Archives, and that the Dark Hand still had it. Feedback is greatly appreciated. However, please don't say something like "this fanfic sucks, go to hell!" is pure stupidity. Tell me *why* it sucks. Comprende?   
  
And of course, much appreciation goes to Jayne for editing this and Olivia for critiquing it. You guys rock! Now...sorry this was long, just enjoy the real story!   
  
Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and the other characters belong to Kids WB and the real Jackie Chan. Anything suggested to cartoon Jackie's past is in NO WAY related to the real Jackie's. At least, I don't think so. But I mean no harm! I'm a pacifist, really. ^_^   
  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN   
Part One: The Letter   
by Iceblade5   
  
  
Jackie whistled softly as he swept the floor of the antique shop. For the most part things had been pretty quiet lately: the last Demon Portal they had conquered was at least three weeks ago, and there was only one mishap in between. The only problem was that the Dark Hand was now in possession of the Demon Archives. But right now Jackie wasn't going to worry about it.   
  
One might say this was almost boring, but for Jackie it was a sweet reunion with his only chance at a normal life. He was not a secret agent. His main interests stood in archeology and ancient artifacts, not secret agent action and superhero stunts. So he had extreme martial arts skills and an uncle who was a master in Chi Spells. So what? He could still live like normal people do for now.   
  
Right?   
  
"Would you stop that whistling? You give Uncle a headache!" Uncle shouted, and Jackie stopped obediently. "One more thing. Send Jade out to get more rice cakes. *Somebody* ate them all." He glared at Tohru, who was dusting off the shelves; a thick guilty grin formed on Tohru's face.   
  
"Okay, Uncle," said Jackie. Then he called Jade down for her errand.   
  
"Coming, Jackie!" she called back.   
  
A moment after Uncle went back to his studies, Jade was about to climb down the stairs in her new roller blades without the help of the banister. Jackie looked up in time to yell out, "Jade, don't!" But it was too late: Jade slipped and came thumping down.   
  
Jackie raced to the stairs in an attempt to catch her but slipped on the skateboard that was left at the bottom. His stomach landed on the skateboard and Jade fell on his back; the force of her weight sent them both rolling into a bookshelf. The bookshelf shook and two vases perched upon it fell horizontally. Jackie sat up and did a summersault and landed on his back in front of the bookshelf, catching the pottery.   
  
Real normal.   
  
"*Jade*!" Jackie stood up and set the pottery back on the shelf. "How many times have I told you not to wear your roller blades indoors?"   
  
Jade grinned innocently and rubbed the back of her head. "Heh. Sorry."   
  
He sighed and resumed sweeping. "While you're out, can you get the mail?"   
  
"Oh, that reminds me. I found this in the attic yesterday," she said, handing him an envelope. "It's from your parents. So how come you never opened it?"   
  
Jackie took the envelope and stared at it, confusion set on his face. It was certainly from his parents; the return address was from Australia, the last place they had moved when he was a kid. A dull ache brandished in his stomach. "I never got this," he said finally.   
  
Jade raised an eyebrow. "That's weird."   
  
"Yeah," he agreed numbly as he carefully slit open the envelope. "Weird."   
  
In neat Chinese characters that was clearly his mother's (contradictory to his own clumsy handwriting, both in Chinese and English), said the following:   
  
iJackie,   
According to James, you are still living with your uncle in America, and you are also currently looking after James's daughter. Your father and I both scolded him, for we knew your uncle could not possibly provide for all three of you. We are just hoping you don't get in too deep. So please, Jackie, you have got to send Jade back home where she belongs. She is already troubled as it is; we don't want her to end up like you. She still has a chance. Do the right thing and let her have it./i   
  
And it ended like that. His blood boiled. He felt his face go red like a tomato. He could barely hear Jade as she asked if he was okay. Dropping the broom, he stuffed the letter into his pocket and stomped to the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" Jade asked.   
  
"Out," he grumbled and slammed the door behind him.   
  
Jade stared at the door. She had never seen Jackie get so angry before. That letter must not have been very pleasant.   
  
"Aaiiyaa! What was all that racket?!" Uncle came back out, obviously disturbed by the slam of the door.   
  
"Uh...I think Jackie just went to the store," Jade said.   
  
"Aaiiyaa!" Uncle gesticulated wildly. "*You* were supposed to go to the store!"   
  
"Well, now I'm sweeping!" Jade said, picking up the broom.   
  
"I am going back to do more research," said Uncle, "and I don't want to be disturbed anymore! One more thing. Let me know when Jackie gets back. I will teach him about slamming doors when other people are trying to work."   
  
"Okay, I will," Jade promised. She decided not to tell Uncle about the letter, to let Jackie take care of it. She continued sweeping, eager for Jackie to return so that she could ask him about the letter.   
  
***   
  
"Healing!" Ratso ran into a wall as fast as he could but was unharmed. "It don't hurt!"   
  
Chow held up the Snake Talisman. "Now you see me-" he activated the Talisman's invisibility spell "-now you don't!"   
  
Finn levitated a little downward from the warehouse ceiling. "Man, I'm really gonna miss these powers."   
  
"Yeah." Ratso heaved a wistful sigh. "If only we could keep them."   
  
"Least we get Shendu out of our hair," Chow pointed out.   
  
"I heard that." Shendu, in his Valmont disguise, stepped from the shadows, his red eyes gleaming. The Enforcers became stiff as tension infiltrated the atmosphere.   
  
"We-we didn't mean nu-nuthin' by it--"   
  
"Yeah, was just jokin'--"   
  
"Never mind that now," Shendu interrupted. "We have more important matters to attend to."   
  
"Like what?" Ratso asked absently.   
  
"Jackie Chan." The name formed over Shendu's lips in a slow, impenetrable hiss.   
  
The Enforcers stared at him blankly.   
  
"The plan!"   
  
"Oh, right, right, the plan!" "Of course! The plan! How could we forget the plan?" "Yeah, the plan! I remember the plan!" The Enforcers all began blabbing nervously at once until Shendu silenced them with a gush of his fire breath, which they ducked at.   
  
Shendu was loosing his patience. "You forgot the plan, didn't you?"   
  
"What? No, no, no, no! We just, ah-" "Forgot."   
  
Shendu sighed, for he suspected this would happen.   
  
"First," he began, "my shadowkhan will corner Chan at Bicentennial Park and fight him until he can fight no more."   
  
The Enforcers nodded, repeating the first step to themselves.   
  
"Then," he continued, "you will lock him in the back of your truck and report back here immediately."   
  
"Um...Shendu...there's one problem with that," Chow said.   
  
"What is it?" Shendu was getting more aggravated.   
  
Ratso said, "Well, see, it's kinda hard to bring Chan back here--I mean, with all those Kung Fu moves-"   
  
"My shadowkhan will fight Chan! He will be unconscious, you imbeciles!"   
  
The Enforcers stared blankly. "Oh."   
  
"Moving on," Shendu said, "when I am in possession of his vessel, I shall pretend I am the *real* Chan. Got it?"   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"At least three people must help cast the spell -- and whatever you do, do *not* remove *any* of the Talismans. As for the rest, you *can* follow a few simple instructions, can't you?"   
  
"Oh yeah!"   
  
"Sure!"   
  
"No problem!"   
  
"Good," Shendu hissed, "or else you and Valmont shall have very unpleasant futures."   
  
The Enforcers exchanged worried glances and gulped.   
  
***   
  
Jackie's sense of direction must not have been working that day, for instead of going to the store he roamed the park, now walking over the small wooden bridge. Lost in a jumble of thoughts, he paid no heed to this. He did notice, however, that the part of the fiery redness that had clouded his vision in Uncle's shop extinguished, replaced with forlorn. That letter...it made his stomach knot and his chest swell. He felt his eyes brimming with tears. A deep breath and he was able to keep everything in check.   
  
A few minutes of quiet calmed his nerves and he was now able to think logically. He shivered. It was the end of October and he wished he had remembered to wear a jacket.   
  
He leaned on the bridge's banister and gazed out at the lake, rubbing his arms, trying unsuccessfully to warm up. The lake glittered like blue sapphire against the sun's rays. His attention was distracted from this sight, however, for he heard a swooping sound behind him.   
  
Jackie turned around and gasped. Around him were at least a hundred shadowkhan scattered everywhere: atop trees, propped on benches, and across the lake he could see them in the playground, mounted on the monkey bars and swings, all ready to fight him.   
  
So much for normal.   
  
Jackie groaned in misery, "Is it so hard to just call in sick for a change? That way you wouldn't have to miss your favorite soap operas!" He was answered when one shadowkha lashed a sword at him, and Jackie did a back flip and landed on the banister. "Never mind."   
  
Two more attacked him: one threw a punch at him, which he caught easily and chucked at the other shadowkha.   
  
Now they all launched at him, swinging swords, tossing blades, punching, kicking all once it seemed; despite this intricate pattern Jackie was able to keep up, all the while yelling, "Bad day, bad day, bad day!"   
  
Something happened -- Jackie was not sure what or why -- but he waived a little of his speed: during this time a shadowkha tripped him and he fell backward; he screamed as he was sent plunging into the lake.   
  
The chill of the water pierced his skin, but his stomach felt as though it were on fire due to the belly flop. Ignoring the diverse and limitless pain encompassing him, he began to swim to the surface, but not before the shadowkhan dove in. Three of them blocked the surface while two more grabbed him from behind. He jabbed his elbows into both their stomachs, breaking free. Then he dodged the threatening sword in front of him and kicked the shadowkha. The other two he grabbed by their ninja suits and shoved them deeper in the water.   
  
He lifted his head out of the water and breathed deeply -- but he barely had a second to even hold his breath, for another shadowkha pulled him back under by his ankle.   
  
***   
  
Jade sat on her bed, playing her Game Boy intensely. She had finally gotten to the last boss level in "Super Mario" and was surmounting Bowser with expertise. "Yes! He's almost finished..."   
  
"JADE!"   
  
"Aaah!" Jade jumped in surprise, and while doing so "Game Over" flashed on the Game Boy screen.   
  
Jade glared up at Uncle, who was standing by the door. "*Uncle*! You just killed me!"   
  
Uncle ignored her complaint. "Where is Jackie?"   
  
Jade's eyebrows raised in concern. "He hasn't come back yet?"   
  
"He was been out two hours!"   
  
"What?!" Jade sprang to her feet. "What happened?"   
  
"Do I look like a fortune cookie?! How should *I* know?!"   
  
"Well what should we do?"   
  
Uncle rubbed his chin pensively. "We will wait by the phone. If something happened he will call."   
  
"And if he doesn't?"   
  
Uncle considered this momentarily. "He will be back soon. One more thing. We still need rice cakes! I will send Tohru out."   
  
Before Jade could respond Uncle left the room and shut the door behind him.   
  
"And if he doesn't?" she asked herself again. "Well, since Tohru'll be at the store, and Uncle has to watch the shop, I guess that means *I* should go find him." She grinned mischievously.   
  
***   
  
_Air...have to get air..._   
  
Five Shadowkhan were restraining Jackie, two on each side and one behind him, while another continuously punched him. Deprived of air, Jackie was weakened, which made it much easier for the shadowkhan. Although all odds were against him, Jackie was not about to succumb to defeat. He did a head butt with the shadowkha refraining his right arm. Using his now free arm he pulled he shadowkha behind him into the punching one in front of him.   
  
The shadowkha to his left punched him in the face; another one kicked his stomach. Distracted by this new pain, Jackie failed to notice the one on his left remove his sword from his belt. It came very suddenly: he felt it drive into his spleen; Jackie's whole body stiffened and his eyes were open as wide as they could go...he could not scream, could not even think. It was left in there momentarily, the pain unbearable. Everything seemed to stand still until finally the sword was being slowly pulled out. The pain increased for a split second and then it vanished. His vision then swirled and soon everything went black. 


	2. The Glow of the Talismans

Notes: Sorry this took so long! But I'm back, and I hope part two makes up for my absence. I'd like to thank everybody who's reviewed so far. It's your comments that keep me writing every chance I get. So, now that this part has been properly revised, edited and critiqued (thanks to the fair Lady Jayne, Funny Freddie, and Olivia the Outstanding), it is now considered safe to continue reading. ^_^  
  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN  
Part Two: The Glow of the Talismans  
  
  
Jade rode her bicycle down Lombard street, mastering the intricate twists and turns. _Those Nintendo racing games *did* come in handy,_ she thought, amused. _And Uncle said it was a waste!_  
  
Soon she was back on normal streets (or as normal as they could get in San Francisco; the hills were murder to ride up). Clearly, she was on a wild goose chase and she was rapidly losing her patience. Just when she was about to try a different route, she spotted a tiny maroon truck at a gas station across the street. Familiar faces could be seen through the wind shield: Ratso, Finn, and Hak Foo.   
  
"Bingo!" she exclaimed.  
  
What were they doing, hanging around in broad daylight? Weren't they supposed to be hiding out? They were all on the Most Wanted list. Something was going on, and Jade was determined to find out what.  
  
She ditched her bike in an alleyway and crossed the street, concealed by the usual throng of people. She stayed along the rim of the street, hiding behind various parked cars, making her way closer and closer to the maroon truck until she finally reached the rear. After making sure no one was looking, she used a bobby pin to unlock the double doors. They swung open with ease and she climbed in.  
  
What she saw almost made her fall out of the truck.  
  
Stark lay Jackie, bruised and deathly pale. He did not appear to be breathing at all.  
  
"Jackie!" She ran over to his prone form and shook him. "Jackie? Wake up!"  
  
When she tried to heave him up, she felt the warm liquid and noticed the huge red pool beneath him. _Not good...!_  
  
"Hey! Kid!"  
  
Jade spun around to see Chow grab the door handles. "I don't think you got a search warrant," he said, grinning.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" she demanded.  
  
"Figure it out!" Chow said as he slammed the doors locked.  
  
_Definitely not good._  
  
***  
  
Tohru entered the shop carrying a bag of rice cakes. When he got to the kitchen, he put it away in a cabinet.   
  
As Uncle came in to the kitchen, Tohru asked him, "Has Chan returned?"  
  
"No, he hasn't," Uncle replied. "One more thing. Please check on Jade; she has been very quiet."  
  
Tohru proceeded to do so. Beneath his feet the staircase creaked and sagged with every step as he ascended to the guestroom. He peered inside the room. There was Jade's unfinished homework piled on the desk, and by the foot of her bed lay her Game Boy; but Jade herself was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Jade?" Tohru called, stepping inside and looking around. "Where are you?"  
  
After searching for a few moments, Tohru returned downstairs and told Uncle of Jade's mysterious disappearance.   
  
And Uncle knew exactly what happened. "Aaiiyaa! She is probably looking for Jackie!"  
  
"Okay, so we'll just wait here and she will either find him or she won't. Should we inform Captain Black anyway?"  
  
"Good idea," Uncle said. "Now he has to worry about *two* missing people!"  
  
***  
  
They were moving uphill now. As a result, Jade and Jackie, along with various crates, began sliding to the back. Then they made a sharp right and went downhill. The journey continued like this: what mostly came out of Jade's mouth was, "ow!" as she was flung at the wall and squashed between the boxes.  
  
She considered her options. She could try again to wake Jackie up (though somehow she didn't think he would ever rouse--the thought was beyond frightening--if he hadn't already). She could bang on the truck doors, but she was probably already attracting attention as everything slammed to and fro. When all was calm for the moment and she could think more logically, she wished she had a cell phone. She'd *told* Jackie one would come in handy, and yet he still refused to by her one. If *he* had one, why couldn't she--  
  
Jade couldn't help but smack her forehead for being so stupid.  
  
Just as she began to crawl along the cool metal floor, the truck swerved to the left. Fresh bruises surfaced on her shoulder as she pounded into a crate, and she grimaced in pain. Ignoring the discomfort, she continued groping and eventually felt a hand. A lump formed in her throat. It was cold -- very disconcerting. Her hand slipped in his pocket and she snatched the phone.  
  
They came to an abrupt stop: as Jade was thrown backward she wondered how she ever came out of this alive. Just when the doors were opening, she quickly stuffed the phone into her jeans pocket. Then she looked up to see Ratso, Finn and Chow climbing into the truck. She tried to avert them but Ratso caught her ankle.   
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
But Jade, of course, would not relinquish that easily. With her free leg, she kicked him square in the jaw.  
  
"OOWWW!" Ratso released her and rubbed his jaw. "That *hurt*!"  
  
Chow and Finn now cornered her. Jade wasn't fazed; she raised her fists.  
  
Meanwhile, Hak Foo waited outside the truck, tapping his foot impatiently. The truck rumbled and rocked from side to side, and the distressed cries of the three Enforcers could be heard loud and clear. He rolled his eyes and sighed, and wondered how they kept their day job.  
  
When the excitement in the truck subsided, Jade hopped out and, in an attempt to flee, ran smack into Hak Foo. She looked up at him and grinned uneasily.  
  
"Heh. Hi." _I'm so doomed._  
  
Hak Foo lifted her by her arm. He turned to the Enforcers, who were now watching him, flabbergasted, and said to them, "Beaten by a rugrat! You are pathetic."  
  
As he was walking away, Ratso said, "Have you even *seen* that show? Those are some really smart babies! Kinda felt bad for them, though -- those poor kids are always gettin' teased by Angelica." He sniffed and wiped away a tear. Finn and Chow stared at him.  
  
In the meantime, Jade was studying her surroundings. She was being taken to a warehouse that she immediately recognized as Monary Bay. This wasn't too horrible: it wasn't that far from Chinatown. Now that she had confirmed the location, she'd have to find a way to call Captain Black.  
  
They came to the garage door. Jade memorized the numbers that Hak Foo punched in the key pad, just in case. Whining and groaning, the door slid open, and they moved forward. Inside it was dusty and Jade had trouble stifling a sneeze. She saw two trucks, both much larger than what the Enforcers used, aligned to the right. Consuming the left half were miscellaneous items, such as a trunk, a large mirror, a stereo, a few blankets and sleeping bags. In the center of the room she saw, much to her confusion, Valmont lying on his back, apparently unconscious. By his feet were the Talismans, lined in two rows.  
  
With much effort, the three other Enforcers were carrying Jackie inside and arguing. Finn and Chow were lugging him by his arms while Ratso was on the other end.  
  
"This ain't fair -- I'm carrying most of him!"  
  
Chow said, "Quit whinin', Ratso; *I'm* having a hard time too, but you don't see me complainin'."  
  
"So am I!" Finn said. "Chow keeps shifting his weight to *my* side!"  
  
"I am not!" Chow protested.  
  
"You are *so*!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"   
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Can't anyone see *I'm* the victim here?" said Ratso.  
  
"NO!" Finn and Chow shouted, and then resumed their bickering.  
  
"QUIET!" Hak Foo bellowed; he was so loud that Jade decided she was lucky that she hadn't gone deaf.  
  
The Enforcers stared at him, half surprised, half fearful.  
  
"Uh, we'll just put him down here--"  
  
"--and we'll, uh, shut up now--"  
  
"--just get out of your way 'n all--"   
  
Once they stopped blabbing, they set Jackie down in front of the Talismans.  
  
Jade was horrified to see the trail of blood drops that were splattered on the floor where Jackie had been carried. Instantly her temper escalated and she struggled wildly in Hak Foo's strong grip. "What did you do to him?! Let me go!" she cried.  
  
Hak Foo did not bother hiding the annoyance in his voice, "You too be quiet, child, if you know what's best for you."  
  
Jade did not comply to this, but, in fact, struggled more. "Tell me! Now!"   
  
If it hadn't been for Ratso's interruption, Hak Foo might have done something very cruel. "So when are we gonna do this thing?"  
  
"Now," Hak Foo answered. "That is, *if* you remember the instructions," he added.  
  
"Yeah, we *did*," Ratso said, the three of them glaring at Hak Foo. Then he whispered to Finn, "So what are we supposed to do, again?"  
  
Finn shrugged and whispered back, "Just go along with it."  
  
"So are you going to cast the spell or not?" Hak Foo was getting restless.  
  
"What spell?" Jade asked alarmed, but she was totally ignored.  
  
"Are we *going* to? Did you *hear* that, Ratso?" Finn elbowed him and started laughing. "He asked if we were going to cast the spell!"  
  
Ratso stared at him blankly. "So?"  
  
Finn muttered angrily, "So start laughing!"  
  
Ratso shrugged, and he and Chow joined in with Finn's laughing.  
  
By the intensity of Hak Foo's glare at them, it was blatant that he was not at all amused.  
  
  
So the three stopped abruptly, and Ratso said, "I don't get it."  
  
"We're trying to cover the fact that we don't know what to do!" Finn exclaimed. Then, once he realised what he had said, he turned to Hak Foo and grinned. "Heh. You didn't by any chance hear that...did you?"  
  
Hak Foo nodded, his face stern.  
  
"I'll shut up now." Finn tried to conceal himself behind Ratso.  
  
Ratso blinked. "I still don't get it."  
  
It took a great deal of self-control for Hak Foo not to slam his head against the wall. Instead he said to them (although not too tolerantly), "Do you have the papers the Master gave you?"  
  
They began to search the pockets until they each found a scrap of paper with alien words written on it. Fortunately for them, the pronunciation was provided. Then Hak Foo ordered them to stand near Valmont and Jackie and to start at the count of three.   
  
Although dubious of their ability, they began to pronounce the strange words, feeling very awkward. After repeating the spell only twice, they could feel a strong force engulf them: their voices seemed to echo and the sound came from everywhere in the room. They felt themselves being drawn by a beckoning, magnetic force, but to where they did not know. Slowly they were pulled, more and more, down, down, never stopping. Over and over they chanted, faster, louder, they're voices formed one, superior rhythm.  
  
_Not good, not good!_ Jade observed. If only she didn't have this stupid lunkhead holding her down. Looking around, she found a fire extinguisher; the hook must have snapped off from the support beam and no one had fixed it. And it was only a few feet away from where she stood!  
  
Talk about lucky.  
  
But she could reach it without much difficulty, but she also needed to distract Hak Foo. After thinking a moment, she pulled at his shirt.  
  
"Hey, look, it's Jet Li!" she exclaimed, pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"Where?" He looked, and Jade kicked the fire extinguisher towards her. Just as he was turning to face her, she picked it up and pulled the cord. Cold white foam was released in Hak Foo's face; she fled the second he let go of her.  
  
"Come back here, you little--!"  
  
As soon as Hak Foo recovered he raced right towards her. Jade struggled to stay ahead; though the head start was a tremendous help. She reached the other Enforcers (who were completely oblivious), and she noticed with distress and alarm that the Talismans were glittering a bright blue. This couldn't be good. And Hak Foo was coming right at her. Without giving much thought, she scooped up two talismans. She peered down at her prize.   
  
"Healing and invisibility," she said to herself with satisfaction. "Not bad."  
  
Then Jade looked up to see Hak Foo lunge forward. She yelped involuntarily and jumped away. The Snake Talisman activated and she vanished. Hak Foo scratched his head in perplexity. Seizing this advantage, she backed away to one of the trucks without making a peep. She climbed inside (luckily there were no windows so she could slip in) and dialed Captain Black's number on the cell phone.  
  
The first ring barely sounded before a deep voice answered, "Black."  
  
"It's me, Jade," she whispered. Peering out the windshield, she spotted Hak Foo advancing blindly in her direction. She bit her lip nervously.  
  
"Jade! Are you all right?! Your Uncle has been worried sick!" Captain Black yelled. Hak Foo must have heard him because he cocked his head sideways and listened intently.  
  
"Shh." Then she whispered even lower than before, "I'm at Monary Bay, in a warehouse. Hurry!"   
  
"Jade--!" But she had hung up.   
  
And, much to her distress, when she looked up, she did not see Hak Foo anywhere.  
  
Jade couldn't help but shriek once when the truck began to shake from side to side. As it was lifted up, she held tightly on to the Horse Talisman; but when the truck toppled over to one side, the Snake Talisman was flung out into the open. The truck crashed and dust smothered the air as Hak Foo snatched the Talisman from the ground with glee.  
  
Jade heaved herself through the window door on the other side and slipped down to the floor.   
  
"Healing, *duh*!" she laughed -- but when she looked up she still could not find Hak Foo. She checked her pockets; she had the Horse, but-- "No Snake!"  
  
An invisible force lifted her up by the hood of her jacket. "Invisibility, duh!" he said.   
  
This was too easy. Jade slipped out of her jacket, revealing a black tank top, and ran away.   
  
Her adversary was quick, though -- he stopped in front of her and she crashed into him. Then he grabbed her by her arm and shook her for the Horse Talisman.  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, the Talismans continued to glow. Blasphemous dark blue radiated from them: they looked like glittering sapphire gems. Soon they were virtually black, with just a tint of an ice-coloured chill. And as the colour intensified, light blue began to emit from Valmont and Jackie.   
  
Jade paid no heed to this. Hak Foo was shaking her wildly upside down, and she felt she would surely yak. The Horse Talisman then slipped out of her pocket. Hak Foo flung her carelessly behind him; she landed hard on her stomach with a thud.  
  
The second Hak Foo snatched up the Talisman, the warehouse doors swung open, and there was Captain Black holding out his gun with a backup crew behind him.   
  
"Freeze!" he commanded.   
  
"I think not," sneered Hak Foo. "Until next time!" And he disappeared without a trace. 


	3. Untouchable

Notes: ::Looks really mad and is about to kill either her monitor or the e- machines delivery guy:: Grr, for the last month now my monitor has been acting strange and it has become clear that I need a new one, or else I would never get a stupid picture! So my aunt ordered me one, and it was supposed to be delivered Friday, but instead it was cancelled until Wednesday!! Unreliable delivery guys...  
  
Enough ranting. I apologize for being way late; all blame should be directed to lazy deliverymen. ^_^ Well, there are personal reasons, too, but I won't go into that... Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who commented on the first two chapters and "Entrustment." You're praise and CC is always appreciated, and I am trying to follow everyone's advice. As usual, special thanks goes out to Olivia for the long IM brainstorming, and to Jayne for editing this. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN  
  
Part Three: Untouchable  
  
  
  
Although invisible to the ordinary human eye, there existed a bottomless gap, and in this gap filled absolute darkness. It wrenched at anything that crossed its way, pulling it deeper and deeper within its reign of endless Night. It was very small now, but it would expand with time, with the more it pulled. Only vaguely aware of this, he shivered at the icy ambiance. It pricked against his skin, it ran through his veins, it pumped his heart without rhythm. While it was the only thing keeping him alive, it was destroying him all the same.  
  
Everywhere he heard soft whispers. Almost inaudible at first, they intensified with each heartbeat ever so slowly. They were hideous: but also lovely. Chilling: but comforting. Discordant: and yet they were so harmonious. His mind swirled soothingly and he felt himself melt at the irresistible words of greatness and evil. Over his face spread a slight grin.  
  
There he stayed for what seemed like forever before he felt everything lifting upwards, but he knew he was not ready to leave. Mentally, he grabbed on to whatever he could to withstand the pull; but he slipped and began floating to the waking world...  
  
Very slowly did Jackie come to, and when he did he found that he was incredibly weak. His first instinct was to open his eyes; but they weighed a ton. So he tried to move his arm; he could not, and it hung limp by his side. Gradually, he became cognizant of two things: the dull ache in his left side, and a circle of gentle murmurs. He strained to hear their words, but everything passed over his head in a blur.  
  
As his mind slowly swept away the haze, he realised that he was cold. Painful chills pressed at his body, causing him to moan and shiver in response. Someone was piling blankets on him, but they didn't seem to help much. Suddenly, the ache in his side burst into an uncontrollable pain; he felt as though a knife had sliced him. His eyes shot open and he jerked himself up, as the knife seemed to wrench through his skin, contorting it in different directions. His mouth stretched wide open as if to let out a blood-curling scream, yet nothing but a few weak croaks emitted.  
  
Although it seemed to last for an eternity, the spasm was fortunately brief. When it returned its shape into the dull ache, Jackie settled back into his bed, taking deep breaths. Cold sweat beaded down his forehead. As he calmed down more, he noticed the crowd of people surrounding him, all dressed in white; however, his vision was blurry, so that was the only thing he could make out. But he kept his eyes open anyway, afraid that supposing he even so much as blinked he would not be able to open them again.  
  
Jackie squinted his eyes, forcing the groggy figures to sharpen into clear objects. His plan backfired, though, and instead he only produced a splinting headache. Distracted, he shut his eyes, and found that through tiny slits they could re-open. Despite the endless pain that tugged at him in all directions, he tried to sit up again, only to be stopped by a pair of strong hands that gently pushed him back by his shoulders. He heard something -- someone talking, to him maybe -- but the voice was hazy and he could not comprehend what was said.  
  
He lay there shivering despite the load of blankets, darting his eyes around the room and wishing he could see better. His thoughts became duller and his eyes shut completely as another batch of painkillers were loaded into his IV. Soon he slid into a half-sleep, a twilight world: everything was dark, save for the speck of light far ahead of him. Occasionally, he heard people speaking, their words vague. Listless, he did not bother to understand them.  
  
Sometime later -- although just how long was unknown -- Jackie suddenly blinked and his vision started getting more distinct. He kept his eyes open, determined not to lose his clear sight again; but the longer he did so, the sooner the world began reverting back into a blur. Alarmed, he blinked again, and he could see fine.  
  
His head now cleared away the grogginess, allowing him to think straight. This was a mixed blessing, for now he also realised how sore and tired he was. He started to sit up, but fatigue and a sharp pain at his side stopped him. With that option ruled out, he arched his head his head up and glanced around, hardly noticing anyone in the room. Just as he was getting a good look, his head plopped back on the pillow in weariness. At least now he knew where he was: Section 13's infirmary.  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
Jackie nearly jumped when he heard his name being called. He carefully steered his stiff neck leftwards where he spotted the familiar face of Captain Black. He sat at a chair that was parked next to the bed. Jackie wondered how he could have missed him when he had looked around, and silently vowed to sharpen his observation skills.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Captain Black asked, now that he had Jackie's attention. It was obvious that Black had been worried, although he tried to conceal it. Jackie felt the guilt build on his aching shoulders.  
  
"Fine." Jackie subconsciously darted his eyes away from Black as he said this: Jackie was a bad liar, and Black picked up immediately.  
  
"Jackie," he pronounced his name in a firm, but gentle tone.  
  
Jackie shrugged, or did as best he could to. "Okay, so I'm a little sore -- but it's nothing, really." He was grateful when Black did not press on the subject, although he could tell from his expression that he was skeptical.  
  
"What happened?" Jackie asked, suddenly acknowledging his nagging curiosity.  
  
Black proceeded to explain everything, starting from how everyone was worried when Jackie hadn't returned home (which only added to Jackie's guilt). He informed him of Jade's encounter, according to Jade herself, and how Black had arrived to the warehouse as soon as he received her urgent yet somewhat ambiguous phone call.  
  
"Is Jade all right?" Jackie interrupted, fearing the worst.  
  
But to his relief, Black nodded. "She's just fine, and she wants to see you. In fact, she will tomorrow; it's too late tonight." Jackie looked at the wall clock for the first time: it was two o'clock -- in the morning, he guessed. He wondered how long he had been out, but decided to let Black finish the story first.  
  
Now came the part where Black was most reluctant to tell: partly because it was hard to describe, but mostly because it was so disturbing. This part he explained to Jackie with every intention of using the most indistinct sense, which only made Jackie more nervous. He even felt slightly reluctant to ask him to clarify his statement, in trepidation of what the answer might be.  
  
After piecing it all together, this was the picture Jackie was getting: After Hak Foo disappeared and it was obvious that Jade wasn't too hurt, Black turned back to his main concern, Jackie. He had been greatly surprised and alarmed when he saw the bright blue radiating from his body. That was when he had noticed the three Enforcers murmuring alien words. After speaking to them had failed to catch their attention, he attempted to pull them away, but found them impossible to move. Giving up on that approach, he finally turned to Jackie, who lay there stark and lifeless, save for the eerie glowing. He attempted to shake him awake; but when he touched his arm, his hand just passed right through!  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Jackie muttered, staring at his friend in disbelief. Black gave him that look that meant, "I'm dead serious."  
  
"So what did you do?" Jackie wanted to know.  
  
"There was nothing to do, really," Black said, shrugging, "except wait. It wasn't too long before Valmont's Enforcers fell unconscious, and the glowing stopped then. As soon as it did, we got you a first class ticket to the Section 13 infirmary." He grinned slightly, but Jackie didn't return the gesture.  
  
"What was all that about?" he asked.  
  
"Your Uncle is trying to figure that out," Black answered. "He thinks he'll have it researched soon enough."  
  
Jackie nodded and looked away. Suddenly he felt a swish of cold air wash over him, it's source a mystery. He wrapped the polyester blankets over him tightly just as he began to shiver.  
  
Black shrugged. "Sorry. I'm afraid Section 13's always been more concerned with security than coverlets."  
  
"Could you at least turn the heat on?"  
  
"It already is," Black replied, looking at his friend uneasily.  
  
But Jackie just shook his head dismissively. "Doesn't matter."  
  
"Now that I've filled you in," Black said, turning back to business, "perhaps you can do the same for me. Just what happened, Jackie? The Dark Hand must have tried to capture you a million times but you always managed to get away -- why not this time?"  
  
"I guess I was just caught off guard," Jackie said, rather vaguely. He didn't feel like explaining his encounter with the Shadowkhan just yet, although why in particular he wasn't sure. Pondering this produced no answer, and that only made him more restless, so he decided to obey this urge.  
  
Black, however, was no fool, and he was determined to find out what happened. With concern in his eyes that weighed a burden on Jackie, he said seriously, "You were hurt very badly. Jackie, you were *dead*."  
  
"WHAT?!" Jackie swung his whole body to face him, forgetting the blankets that were now huddled in a mass surrounding his waist. Dead? How could he be dead if he were alive now? Impossible! He wanted to say this and demand a reasonable explanation from Captain Black. But all he could spit out was, "But...how...I'm..."  
  
Black sighed tiredly. "You were, according to Jade's description. She said that when she saw you, you were very still, and cold, and deathly pale. Even when I found you I could tell you weren't breathing. The glowing stopped and we got you on life support right away, and you seemed to be fine. We think that spell had something to do with it."  
  
Jackie stared at him, unable to conceive this new piece of information. Dead. It wasn't possible, and he knew it. But he could not recall anything else; everything between his fight with the Shadowkhan to awakening in Section 13's sickbay was plastered with grayness. This, too, encouraged Jackie's frustration, but he refrained himself from taking it out on Black.  
  
"You...must be mistaken," he said finally, his gaze drowsy but firm. "It's impossible. Why would the Dark Hand kill me and then bring me back? It doesn't make any sense."  
  
Black looked uneasy. It was clear that there was something more to the spell, but Jackie did not have to recognize that if he didn't want to. Not until his Uncle had completed the research, anyway. "It doesn't make sense," he agreed, "and we're going to figure everything out. Don't worry about it anymore."  
  
"Sure," Jackie said, leaning back. "I'll just worry about my side; it feels like it's..." He trailed off as memories of the Shadowkha's wicked sword piercing through his skin flooded back to him. Shivering, he remembered the blankets and covered himself.  
  
"You had a deep wound there," Black supplied for him, "and you'd lost a lot of blood. They had to remove your spleen...but the doctors say you can go home in a week or two."  
  
"Home?" Jackie said. "My home is down the hallway!"  
  
"Doctor's orders." Black shrugged. "You might even get out earlier if you take care of yourself -- which I know you will, of course."  
  
Jackie suddenly felt a twinge of annoyance for some reason, but nodded all the same.  
  
"Good," Black said. "Now tell me: what happened?"  
  
Jackie didn't look at him. Instead, he stared down at the sheets on his bed. He couldn't figure out why he was so defiant in confiding to Black, but he did not ponder over it either. "It's a long story.I'll explain tomorrow."  
  
"Fine," Black sighed, standing up. "I had better hit the sack, too -- it's two-thirty! I'll check back later today, all right?"  
  
"Okay." Jackie turned away from Black and lay on his stomach. "Goodnight."  
  
The lights turned off and the sound of Captain Black's footsteps receded. When he was sure he had left, Jackie sighed and shut his eyes, but he did not go to sleep. His mind was baffled with the news he had received. Surely, none of that could be true. It must have been a misunderstanding; there was no other reasonable explanation. An image of Black passing through him disrupted his thoughts. He slid his hand under his stomach and used his fingertips to rub the spot where his spleen should have been. But he flinched and removed his hand -- not because it hurt, but instead it felt numb at his touch. Perhaps it was just that he was cold.  
  
Recalling his conversation with Black caused him to wish for the millionth time that there was no physical pain, no Talismans, no demons, no secret agents. One day he finds a shield in a Bavarian castle -- quite by accident, too -- and his whole life is changed. It didn't seem fair.  
  
What was even less fair was the fact that he wasn't even supposed to be doing this type of work. Captain Black had appointed him as a part-time researcher, and yet Jackie was involved in all of the action. Then there was the final showdown with Shendu, and afterwards Jackie was looking forward to resuming his normal life. And then the infamous fire demon and the Talismans return. "One last time," Captain Black had practically begged him to come back, and Jackie had reluctantly agreed, faithful that Black would keep his promise. But now he was a bit skeptical.  
  
Jackie sighed, turning over on his back. Black would keep his promise; he had always been a loyal friend. Jackie trusted him. With that thought resting in his mind, his eyes shut more loosely and he relaxed.  
  
But still he could not sleep.  
  
************  
  
Moonlight beamed through the bars of the tiny window and poured light into the jail cell. Scooted on the bench to the right sat the three Enforcers, all pale with fright. Across from them sat Shendu, his daunting red eyes glaring at the three. It had been that way since he woke up. They very well knew that the ancient fire demon would have their butts on fire in an instant had it not been for the fact that he didn't want attention drawn to him. They wouldn't be out of jail for a while, but the minute they would set foot on free ground...  
  
...well, it certainly wouldn't be free.  
  
"Hey, Shendude," Finn finally said, breaking the silence. But he quickly shut up when Shendu focused his glare solely on Finn. He gulped. "Never mind."  
  
For hours Shendu glared at them, thinking of all the vile and ferocious ways to splatter their blood. This came to amuse him and a wicked grin spread across his face. The Enforcers looked at each other and gulped. Realising what he was doing, Shendu quickly resumed his menacing stare.  
  
The image of the Enforcers bloody and broken had set Shendu in a better mood. Anger ceased to dominate his thoughts and he had newer ideas. He thought more, and soon he came to an interesting theory. At length he ordered, "Tell me what happened."  
  
The Enforcers blinked and glanced at each other. When they did not reply, Shendu got frustrated again, "NOW!"  
  
They jumped in their seats. None of them wanted to speak. Realising this, Finn elbowed Chow in the ribs. "Yeah, tell him, Chow!"  
  
Chow's eyes widened, absolutely horrified. "Me?! Why don't you?!"  
  
"Someone had better, and fast - I grow impatient," Shendu muttered.  
  
Ratso and Finn glanced at Chow, and he sighed in defeat. He began to tell everything that had happened - the fear in his voice delighted Shendu. Chow was able to tell him of everything up until when they cast the spell. "I don't remember what happened after that," he said. "Next thing I know, the police got me."  
  
Shendu was silent for a moment, lost in thought. The Enforcers waited anxiously. And then Shendu grinned the same vile grin as before, but not directed at any of the Enforcers. Needless to say, they were utterly confused.  
  
But all Shendu said was, "This may turn out for the better after all."  
  
The Enforcers stared at him in perplexity. They began to wonder if there was hope that they just might get out of this alive. 


	4. The Subtle Knife

Notes: AHHH, GUESS WHAT???? I got a phone call from this high school I want to go to, THEY LIKED THIS ESSAY I WROTE AND WANT TO INTERVIEW ME!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!  
::ahem:: Sorry, just had to get that off my chest. ^^ NEway, so glad to get this working again! School is really hard, especially when you're falling behind. ~.~ The good news is, MY DEADLINES ARE ALMOST OVER!! THE TORTURE HAS ALMOST PAST! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!! WAAAHOOOOOO!!!!  
Er…got carried away again. ^^ Anyway, sorry y'all, no Dark Hand in this one. And yeah, the name of this chapter was taken from book two of Philip Pullman's "His Dark Materials"--great trilogy, I recommend it! Usual thanks applies. Love ya, O-chan! :)  
  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN  
Part Four: The Subtle Knife  
  
  
At six in the morning the sun was just beginning to rise, painting the skies with a blend of pink and orange to announce its arrival; but of course Jackie could see none of this, for the Section 13 infirmary was underground. Lacking lights and windows, the room was consumed with darkness, and over the sleepless hours Jackie had developed a sense of loneliness. He wished that somebody--a nurse, a doctor, but preferably his family--would swing the door open and embrace him tightly. Jade would run to him and jump on him, and then talk his ear off. Oh, if only Jade would come bursting through that door! Or even Uncle! Yes, Uncle would help. Uncle would take care of him, just like he used to when Jackie was a child. Sometimes, Jackie missed those days, when he was carefree and held no responsibility…  
  
But not usually, for then he was reminded of other things…  
  
Jackie shook himself out of his reverie, and pulled the coverlets tighter around him, his bones aching with iciness. How he longed for sleep, to slip into oblivion and never return. To escape the cold that hammered against his body, the deep pain in his left side, the recent complexity in his life that originated from the arrival of Section 13. For the past three and a half hours he had lain awake on the less than comfortable mattress, and every time he shut his eyes, images of Captain Black's hand passing through his shoulder flashed before him; and when he snapped his eyes open, his mind filled with thoughts of normal life, and his heart yearned for human contact. He felt so isolated, so lonely, that he thought he might break down and cry. Oh, if only Jade or Uncle or even Captain Black were here, and he could hug them and release his tears.  
  
Why he felt so depressed Jackie could not tell; nor did he question it, as he was too busy being completely enveloped in this feeling. Once or twice he had even tried to get up and find somebody-anybody! But as he heaved himself out of bed, the pain in his side became sharper, so much that he was finding it hard to resist crying out; so he eased himself on his back and took deep breaths.  
  
Just to take his mind off the desolation that he found himself trapped within, he slid his hand over his side and touched the throbbing spot lightly; and every time it did, he couldn't feel anything. It was as if his hand were trying to press against the air. It actually felt rather nice…no pain, no nothing. But it was also very frightening and disconcerting, and pain instantly returned when he refrained.  
  
This mystery only added to his rising panic. Now, more than ever he wanted someone near him, someone to assure him that everything would be all right, that this was only a bad dream and he would wake up presently. Driven by his emotions, he tore off his IV and forced himself to sit up As he swung his legs over the bed, the pain responded promptly, and he could feel the Shadowkhan's sword digging in his skin. Jackie's mouth was stretched open, speechless, and his eyes were wide, unseeing. And yet he remembered the solitude of that bed, and that alone was enough to force him to his feet, only to smash into the tiled floor.  
  
Jackie groaned as he hit the hard ground, the fall amplifying the ache in his weary and chilled bones. He managed to lift himself slightly by using his elbows, but that was as high as he could go. Settling for this position, Jackie crawled along the floor, slowly, aiming to reach the door. But he only got as far as half way across the room before he felt himself shake with the effort and decided that this was too much. Out of breath, he turned on his back, and the pain stabbed his side more and more. He let out a muffled cry as his hands automatically cupped his side, but this only strengthened the pain. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears, and his sight of the door that was only a few feet away was blurry.  
  
Suddenly, his wish came true: the door opened and the lights flickered on. It was Captain Black, led by a nurse, though Jackie had trouble seeing this. All Black could do was stand there with his mouth open, staring at his poor Chinese friend sprawled on the floor in a thin hospital gown, his face contorted with anguish. Black immediately ordered the nurse to call the other doctors and nurses, and then he knelt down to Jackie. He began to lift him up, and Jackie leaned on him for support; then Jackie collapsed into his friend's arms, freeing heavy sobs.  
  
It took several minutes to get Jackie calmed down, and Black was not accustomed to comforting people--usually he was wrapped in his work and kept himself emotionally detached from other people. But right now he could sacrifice his aloft attitude for his friend's sake. So, rather tentatively, he let Jackie cling to him and sob, and he patted his back trying his best to make him feel reassured. That was the most he could do, though.  
  
Soon, a herd of doctors and nurses were crowding around the two, Jackie oblivious, Captain Black feeling rather self-conscious--for the first time in his life, he was uncertain of what to do. Eventually Jackie's sobs lessened, and Black loosened his grip on him to look at his face: the china man hadn't an ounce of strength left, his face lined with exhaustion. In fact, with his eyes shut and his breathing now more steady and his head drooping somewhat, he looked almost asleep; but then his eyes slit open ever so slightly, blinded by what remained of his tears.   
  
Black gathered himself on one knee and pushed himself up, carrying Jackie with him, who was still pressed against his chest. Carefully, he guided Jackie back to the bed and helped him as he clambered in. Then drew the blankets to his neck, for he was shivering again. Jackie shut his eyes and in moments he was sound asleep, while the doctors and nurses approached and examined him.  
  
Black stepped back and let the doctors do their job. A nurse told him to go into the waiting room, but Black insisted to stay. The nurse agreed, and Black promised to stay out of their way. He stood in a corner, out of sight.  
  
  
From within the cobwebs of his mind, an abandoned memory flooded back to Jackie through his dream. It was an object--though he could not grasp what. But there was some type of value associated with it, for Jackie remembered wanting it--but he also remembered despising it. Which was why he locked it up in an old cedar chest in the attic of Uncle's shop, never to be seen, never to be remembered again.   
  
But now it *was* remembered, and could not be forgotten.  
  
At length Jackie came to, his first thought being the mysterious object. He tried so hard to remember…what was it, a necklace? No, it wasn't jewelry. Oh yes, it was a knife of some sort! A pocket knife! And it rested in the old cedar chest in the attic. Jackie immediately tried sitting up, but a heavy cloak of fatigue made sink back into the mattress. He groaned a little, and then turned his head to see Black sitting next to the bed as he had earlier that morning. His face was drawn in concern.  
  
"Do you feel better?" he asked, and Jackie nodded; it was true, too. The pain had abated since he woke up, and his sleepiness only added to the bliss. Jackie recognized this as the effects of pain killers.  
  
"Now, Jackie," Black began firmly, "I don't want you to get up. All right? You need to recover your strength."  
  
Jackie was about object, his mind set on the little treasure in the attic, but he was so tired and he felt he would fall asleep any moment. So he turned on his stomach, his head facing Black, and let his mind drift. He would get the knife later.  
  
************  
  
Captain Black wasn't there when he woke up. But he wasn't alone either.  
  
"Good morning, Jackie!" Jade grinned widely and jumped into her uncle's lap as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Good morning, Jade," Jackie said, yawning and rubbing his eyes. How long had he been asleep? It felt like days; his eyes were still heavy and his mind was thick with fog. "What time is it?" he asked, not thinking to glance at the wall clock.  
  
Jade checked her digital watch. "Twelve-thirty. Oh, I guess that wouldn't count as morning anymore, would it?"  
  
"Why aren't you in school?" Jackie asked, becoming alarmed.  
  
Jade rolled her eyes. "Hellooo? *Saturday*?"  
  
Jackie yawned again. "Is it?" He started to calculate how long he had been out, now that he was beginning to feel more awake. If today was Saturday and he last remembered it being Thursday… "Oh, not too long."  
  
"What's not too long?" Jade asked, but Jackie shook his head dismissively.  
  
Jade threw herself at Jackie, hugging him so tightly that he thought he might lose his breath. But he responded with another hug all the same. "Oh Jackie, we were so *worried* about you!"  
  
Jackie could have sworn that he heard his niece's voice waver. So he pulled himself gently away from her to get a better look at her face: his worst fear was confirmed when he saw her huge eyes watery with the tears she was struggling against. Oh Jade, he wanted to say, Please don't cry! Everything is all right now, I promise you. I love you so much and I won't let anything bad happen… But he held his tongue and allowed Jade back into his arms, grateful that she couldn't see his own eyes quiver. He rubbed her back gently, and she sobbed.  
  
At length she stopped and withdrew herself from him. She sniffed a little and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be," said Jackie, who now felt terribly guilty. To think, he had run off and caused all this grief for his family. Such an insolent fool he was! And when he tried to apologize, he found that nothing would come out of his mouth but air. Finally he managed to spit out, "Well…Jade…hey, look…"  
  
"What?" she said, sniffing again.  
  
"Um…" he searched for the right words, "I…can understand you don't feel great." _Talk about lame,_ he chided himself. "It's not a big deal. I don't blame you."  
  
Jade shrugged. "Yeah, I know. So how long are you stuck in here?" Jackie was astounded by the sudden change in the twelve-year-old's attitude, and he grinned.  
  
"I am not exactly sure," he admitted.  
  
"I'll ask Captain Black later," Jade said.   
  
"When is Uncle coming?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Uncle?" Jade darted her eyes away uncomfortably, and Jackie could feel his heart sinking already. "Well, see, I don't think he's coming soon…" When looked back to see Jackie's dismayed face, she said, "It's just that he's really busy! Researching, you know. You know how he is, 'Modern medicine has noooo power over ancient spells!'" Jackie chuckled at her imitation of Uncle.  
  
"So are you going to ask him about that letter?" she asked, and regretted doing so; Jackie's expression immediately when grave, almost angry.  
  
"Yes," he replied, his voice subdued and deep, as if he were being controlled by some outside force. It sounded rather strange because normally his voice was so light, and now it sent shivers up Jade's spine.  
  
They shared an eerie and uninviting silence for the next few minutes, Jade biting her fingernails, Jackie staring past her, his eyes blank as if in a trance. Needless to say, Jade was less than comfortable. Finally, when she decided she could no longer stand seeing her uncle in the state he was in, she cleared her throat loudly. When that failed to catch his attention, she patted him on the on his head and said mockingly, "Jackieeeee, one mooore thing!"  
  
At this he blinked, and then he turned his attention back to her. "Oh sorry, Jade. Did you say something?" He grinned cluelessly, looking as Jackie-ish as ever. This was strange indeed.  
  
"Yeah," Jade said cautiously. "Why didn't you hear me?"  
  
All Jackie could do was shrug. "Sorry. I…I guess I spaced out."  
  
"I guess so!" Jade agreed. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Jackie grinned scratched rubbed the back of his head nervously; he didn't want to upset Jade anymore than she was already, but his approach wasn't exactly working. "Never better!" he assured her. And then he added, "Well, except for my side-but I'm sure the pain won't last too long."  
  
Jade looked up at him warily. "Well, okay…"  
  
"I promise you, I am just fine," he said, not really believing his own words. He hated lying, especially to Jade, but sometimes it was necessary.   
  
…Of course, there was the one other time he had lied to Jade, where it wasn't at all necessary, though he had thought it was at the time. Valmont had yielded the Dragon Talisman, injuring Captain Black in the process. Jackie was so angry that he actually thought he could take down Valmont alone. So when Jade asked him what he was doing, Jackie lied--he told her he was just retrieving a Talisman. It only resulted in a broken leg, and a very angry niece.*  
  
"Okay, then!" Jade said, her mood brightening; she would tell Uncle and Captain Black of his strange behavior later; there was no need to worry now.  
  
Jackie sighed and leaned back into the bed. The biggest problem he was faced with was how to get into Uncle's shop long enough to get to the knife. He doubted that Captain Black would allow him to leave anytime soon, especially considering their last encounter…Suddenly, he had an idea, and he grinned. But he was also aware that it was a sneaky and deceptive plan, so he decided to refrain.  
  
But the knife…  
  
On one hand, this was wrong, cruel, and very out of character of him. But on the other, there was his prize, the beloved pocket knife. The object that he so dearly adored and desired, despite the fact that it was blasphemous; it had caused him so much pain, so much guilt, though the memory was hazy. In any case, he wanted it, he needed it…  
  
And so he came to a decision.  
  
"Jade," he said in a very polite and sweet voice, ignoring the pang of guilt he felt, "do you think you can do me a favour?"  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well…" Jackie hesitated. But his covet overtook him again, and he continued, "there's this thing I was wondering if you could get me…"  
  
"Yeah…?" Jade persisted. Then she frowned. "Um, Jackie, I'm kinda broke…"  
  
"Oh, no, you don't need to buy it! In fact, it's in Uncle's shop…" So he proceeded to explain about the old cedar chest in the attic, and the rectangular, black velvet box. "But don't open it," he warned. "It is very private. I would get it myself, but as you can see, I'm not very apt to get out of bed very soon…"  
  
"Okay, no problem!" Jade said, eager to help.  
  
"Oh, and one last thing," Jackie said. "Please don't tell Uncle you're bringing it to me-don't tell anyone. Hide it in your backpack, and bring it to me when you next see me. All right?"  
  
Jade raised her eyebrow. There was something Jackie wasn't telling her, and she had a bad feeling about the whole thing. "I don't know. Are you sure you don't want to tell Uncle or somebody?"  
  
"No, don't!" he exclaimed. "It is very private. No one can know. It'll be our little secret."  
  
Jade's eyebrows were knitted in concern. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Jackie. Are you sure you can't wait?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. It is very important. So will you please bring it and not tell anyone? Please?"  
  
"Well…" Jade sighed in defeat. "All right. I'll get you it."  
  
"And you won't tell anyone? You promise?"  
  
"Yeah. Promise."  
  
Jackie grinned at her, though his heart was beating with shame. "Thanks, Jade!" And just to convince her even more that he meant no harm, he wrapped her in his arms once more. But wished he hadn't made her promise, for this was a big mistake.  
  
~-~-~-  
So, why does Jackie feel so guilty about telling Jade to get a lousy knife? Why doesn't he want anyone to see it? These questions and more will be answered…later on!  
  
*In reference to episode #107, "Bullies"- Highly recommended for anyone who likes either Valmont or Jackie or Captain Black! Yeah, I know, Jackie didn't actually break his leg in that episode, but he *should* have! 


	5. Betrayal

Notes: So now the interview is done. My homework is done. A test is tomorrow, but I won't study right now because I'm writing this. ^^ So now I have more free time! Gosh, I feel *so* relieved. Hey, who else likes that song "Wake Up" by Alanis Morrissette? I had to listen to that song while writing this part. I can't help it, it's such a cool song, and it does sort of apply to the story. "And there's an underestimated and impatient little girl, raising her hand..." Sounds like Jade, ne? ;) Oooh, and did anyone see "The New Atlantis" last Saturday? Dang it, that was a good episode! Valmont was way funny-- "So this is why your niece is always with you? And here I thought you were horribly irresponsible." Heh heh. ^-^  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN  
  
Part Five: Betrayal  
  
For the rest of the day Jackie awaited anxiously for his precious object, though he knew very well that Jade would only be able to sneak it out of the shop Monday, before school started. But he couldn't help it; his mind was focused on the knife and nothing would force it to digress. The thought of its delicious, icy metal sliding with ease and precision against his skin made him shudder with delight.  
  
At about one-thirty a nurse came in, carrying a tray of food, and she set it down on Jackie's lap. Jackie studied it somewhat curiously, wondering what it could be: the greenish, wobbly look made it appear to be Jell-O, but that wouldn't explain the bits of carrot strips it was covered with. If Section 13 didn't supply their infirmaries with efficient blankets, he didn't know why he would expect the food to be edible. Deciding it best not to eat anything, he set the tray on the night stand once the nurse was gone.  
  
Jackie wasn't alone for long: a few minutes later the doorknob turned and opened, and in came Captain Black. Jackie was having a hard time deciding whether this visit was good or bad: good because Black was his dear, if not best friend; bad because he probably wanted to talk business, which Jackie did not want to go into; and bad again because Jackie was still embarrassed about last night, after Black witnessed his little crying fit.  
  
So Jackie merely stared down at the bed with the comforter wrapped around him, occasionally darting his eyes to see Black walking toward him. He sat down at the little chair, which meant that this would not be a short visit, and it would definitely be business.  
  
"Hello, Jackie," he said, and Jackie returned the greeting. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," he replied. _How could I *not* feel better?_ He said to himself. _The way they keep me on pain killers, I'm lucky I'm not flying!_  
  
Black nodded. "That's good." His eyes shifted to the night stand, and he looked at the tray as if it were a demon. "What *is* that?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Lunch," Jackie said wryly.  
  
"Now that's just ridiculous. I'll have the cafeteria cooks give you something that's at least edible," Black assured him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Black's face went serious again, and Jackie knew what he was going to say. "I know this might not be the best of times, Jackie, but I need to know how this happened."  
  
Jackie hated being right.  
  
When he didn't respond, Black sighed and continued, "Please, Jackie, just *tell* me! There's no reason to hide anything. You have to file a report - it's the law. This can only help you; we've caught Valmont and a majority of his agents, and now all you have to do is testify--"  
  
"No! I don't want to!" Jackie shouted at him. "I don't want to testify! Just leave me alone."  
  
Black was taken aback, but he quickly recovered and sighed again. "I only want to help you, Jackie."  
  
And Jackie was taken aback by his own discomfort. More like shamed, actually. "I know. I'm sorry... Oh, all right. I'll tell you. I was just walking in the park, and I suddenly realise there are Shadowkhan surrounding me from all over. I tried fighting them, but there were too many. And then one of them stabbed me with..." He shivered, and wrapped the blankets around him more tightly. Images of that final scene flashed through his mind, and the repercussions were that of last night's feelings of loneliness and despair. He refrained from letting the salty water slip from his eyes.  
  
He felt Black put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," Black said, a little uneasily. "You don't have to say any more. You can just...tell me later. When you're up to it."  
  
Jackie shrugged, forcing himself back to his usual controlled manner. "There is nothing more to say. That's all I know."  
  
Black raised his eyebrow. "That's all?"  
  
"That is what I just said," Jackie said. "Sorry. I don't think you can testify against a dragon, or magic ninjas."  
  
"No, I don't think so either," Black agreed, the corner of his mouth quirking upward. At least Jackie seemed to be back to himself, for the moment - beside the fact that he was shivering. "You're still cold?"  
  
He nodded. "I can't get warm."  
  
"I'll see what I can do about more blankets," Black said, "and I'll also have someone make you chicken soup. I can't imagine why you get so cold. The doctors might be interested in this."  
  
Before Jackie could object, Black was already contacting the nurse over the intercom and ordering for these things to get done. Within minutes another nurse came in, took away the abandoned tray of food on the night stand, and returned with a bowl of steaming soup.  
  
"I'll have the blankets in a second," the nurse said.  
  
"But other than that, are you feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
"Captain Black, I'm *fine.*" Jackie flashed him a small, weak grin his fingers unconsciously slid over his left side. The scar left there from the operation numbed at his touch, and the prickling sensation made him subdued. He shut his eyes, letting in the bliss. It certainly was odd, but he dare not tell anyone.  
  
Upon seeing Jackie's relaxed expression -- he wore that idiotic half-grin as if he were in a peaceful slumber -- Black stood up. "All right, I won't push you any more. Have a good rest, Jackie." And with that he left, just as the nurse came in with a pile of polyester blankets.  
  
Jackie laid there for a few minutes, his face contorting into a frown in his twilight sleep. When he came to moments later, he realised he wasn't dreaming, and his frown only deepened. Captain Black had gone, and he could not remember him saying so much as a goodbye. The room was empty and quiet, save for the tick-tick-tick of the wall clock. Jackie suddenly felt like an abandoned puppy, lost and lonely.  
  
Suspicious thoughts crept into his mind. *He turned his back,* hissed a voice. *He doesn't care.* And that voice was so prominent and tempting that Jackie came close to believing it. But his own voice came through, _Of course he does! Would he come in the first place if he didn't?_ Jackie couldn't help but feel guilty for evening considering something so one-sided.  
  
Jackie took the tray from his night stand (with rather much difficulty; the tray was heavy and he didn't want to spill it) and set it on his lap. After blowing the steaming dish repeatedly, he decided that it was cool enough to eat; but when he raised the spoonful to his mouth, he had to spit it back into a napkin. He sighed, wishing he had a glass of water to cool his mouth, and continued blowing the soup.  
  
************  
  
"I can't imagine what you're looking for, but if you think it'll help..." Captain Black punched the access code in the keypad, and instantly the vault door pushed open, whining and protesting.  
  
"Of course it will help! You must never question Unnnccleee!" Uncle said, following Black inside. The door closed behind them with a definitive click, signaling it to be locked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll remember that." Black rolled his eyes.  
  
In the center of the room, guarded by two force fields and a bullet-proof glass case, were ten Talismans, all in their secure position. Captain Black moved over the control panel, which was raised from beneath the floor at the touch of a button on his remote, and disabled the force fields. A little more typing of the keys and glass case raised to the ceiling.  
  
Uncle stepped forward and took a Talisman at random - the Rooster. He held it close to his face, examining it with intensity. It was different somehow - bland, as if the gleam of its power had been drained; more brittle, as if it would crumble in his hand if he squeezed it hard enough. He did squeeze it, though not enough to break it; just enough to let the magic work. It would probably not work with any other Talisman, but the Rooster was the strongest. And so he concentrated on levitating, allowed himself to open his mind to the power it held.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Uncle sighed and released his grip on the Talisman, studying it with keen eyes. Captain Black watched as he tried various techniques: he held it close to his spectacles; he chewed it; he flicked it with his fingers. The man had problems.  
  
Black was just about to usher Uncle out when Uncle put the Rooster back. "Veerrry interesting."  
  
"What is?" Black asked, only to be answered by a bop on the head. "Ow!"  
  
"Didn't you see?!" Uncle cried. "The Talismans do not work! They have nooo magiiic!"  
  
"But how can that be?" Black asked incredulously, and he was bopped again. "Hey, stop that!"  
  
Uncle ignored his last demand. "What do you think?!"  
  
Black shrugged, contemplating this question. "The spell?" he guessed.  
  
"YES!"  
  
Black felt like bopping himself. It was so obvious! "But how could it have de-powered the Talismans? And where did that power go?"  
  
"Think!" Uncle said. "Who was the spell cast on?"  
  
Black gasped. "Jackie!"  
  
"And Shendu," Uncle added.  
  
"So you think...it went to one of them? Which one?"  
  
"How should I know?!" Uncle cried. "It may have been both! Depends on who the spell was focused on. I must do more research!"  
  
And so Uncle stormed out of the vault, Captain Black following at his heels like an eager dog. Both their minds raced with questions that they hoped laid in Uncle's books.  
  
_We'd better hope the magic is in Jackie,_ Black decided. _Who knows what could happen if Shendu has it!_ Uncle, however, was thinking the exact opposite, though he said nothing.  
  
************  
  
Monday came in the blink of an eye. Jade pushed the comforter off her head, groaned at the thought of another full week of school, and stood up. Yawning, the padded over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then, while she was washing her face, she realised that her alarm clock had not gone off. She gasped and raced back into the guest room and checked the digital clock -- it was a quarter after seven. This was still earlier for her -- usually she woke up fifteen minutes later -- but she had intended to sneak into the attic and search for Jackie's cedar chest while no one knew she was awake.  
  
It was now or never. Jade sneaked into the corridor, and, upon seeing that no one was there, crept across the hall. She was silent for the most part, save for a few creaks on the floorboards which Uncle, who was downstairs, probably couldn't hear anyway. She sighed in relief when she reached the attic stairs. With another quick glance around the hall, she made her way silently the stairs.  
  
The attic was a mess. Among the clutter of dust and random objects such as antiques, a rocking chair, weird-looking clothes, and piled boxes, Jade explored for a few minutes before she found the old cedar chest resting by the triangular window. She hurried over and knelt before it, uncovering the lid. Inside lay its dust-covered contents: notebooks and journals, old newspapers -- and beneath all this she found the black velvet box. She held up and gazed at it in curiosity.  
  
"JADE! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Jade almost dropped the box. Uncle's voice came from the second floor; he knew she wasn't down there. She tucked the box behind her, under her pink nightgown, and raced down the stairs. "Over here, Uncle!" she called once she had reached the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Aiyaa! What were you doing in the attic?!" Uncle demanded.  
  
"I was..." Jade tried to think of a plausible excuse without much luck; she was good at sneaking around, but not lying. "I wanted to see what was up there! It's way dusty, you need to clean it out."  
  
"Jade," Uncle said, his voice low and serious, "what are you hiding behind your back?"  
  
"Uh...nothing!" Jade grinned.  
  
"Do not lie to Uncle!" he shouted. "Now what do you have?!"  
  
Jade frowned, but she knew she wasn't going to get away with this; so she revealed the velvet box that she had hid behind her. "Um...I took from the attic. Sorry."  
  
"Aiiyaa! WHY did you do that?!"  
  
"I can't tell." Jade looked at the old wooden floor. "I'm sorry. But I promised I wouldn't."  
  
"Who did you promise?"  
  
"I can't tell!"  
  
Uncle scowled at her and grabbed the box away. "Fine. But until you tell me, you are grounded!" And he went upstairs to his own room, still carrying the box. Jade gaped at him.  
  
Mumbling under her breath, Jade stamped to the guest room. Jackie must have a had a very good reason for keeping this a secret and for getting her in trouble -- but he would probably clear the whole matter up with Uncle once she told him what happened. With that thought in her mind, she got dressed, ate her breakfast, and walked to school, listening to her walkman.  
  
School, of course, was boring - but less than usual. She handed in her absent note to Ms. Hartman, which explained why she was absent last Friday, the day after Jackie was admitted into the hospital. It occurred to Jade that Ms. Hartman may not have been as cold as Jade thought she was because of this.  
  
If only she could say the same for her classmates.  
  
A boy named Drew, whom she had quickly became rivals with since her first day in school, kept asking her why she was absent. Jade only said that she hadn't felt good, and it wasn't a lie either; she had been worried sick about her dear uncle. But Drew rolled his eyes and accused her of pretending to be sick, and then he mentioned something about her so-called magic ninjas and demons. Jade nearly decked him, had it not been for the bell that ended recess.  
  
Later in the afternoon, school was finally out, and Jade raced to Section 13. Technically, she was supposed to go back to Uncle's shop as Uncle had told her to do this morning, but she needed to see Jackie. He was expecting her, and she wanted this whole grounded manner to cleared up. So she took the stairs down through the alleyway and slipped into the infirmary.  
  
She did not expect Uncle to be there.  
  
"I thought I told you to go to the shop!" Uncle said. "Jackie, when you get out of here, do something with your niece! She has been veerry bad, stealing things from the attic!"  
  
"Cool it, Uncle!" she said, grinning. "It's okay! Uh, Jackie," she looked at her uncle, who was sitting up with the covers around him, "don't you have something to say?"  
  
Jackie blinked. "Like...?"  
  
"I got grounded, Uncle Jackie! For...you know..." she cocked her head to the side and winked at him.  
  
Jackie looked as if he were caught in a moment of indecision; his mouth was half open and his eyebrows were knitted in confusion. "I...don't know what you are talking about," he said finally, letting his eyes fall to the floor in shame.  
  
Needless to say, Jade was more than astounded.  
  
"What?" she cried. "But...but...Jackie, that's not fair...!"  
  
"See?!" said Uncle. "Now go wait outside! I will call Tohru so he can take you back to the shop. Go!"  
  
After giving Jackie a very nasty look (which Jackie did not see, as his eyes were focused on the tiles on the floor), Jade left, muttering under her breath. And no one was aware of the invisible man watching them and smirking to himself. 


	6. The Power Within

Notes: As most of you know, something went screwy with the upload process yesterday, and I had to replace part 6 with part 5. Also, this part came out a week late to begin with -- it for some reason seemed much harder to write. Sorry for the inconveniences, ya'all.  
Guess what? I have a new editor! :) Please welcome Kathryn: she knows the English language very well -- she teaches it, actually - so chances are you won't find many more grammatical errors. She also bought me my PC so that this story could be brought to you. And so that your stories could be brought to me. And also for a bunch of other reasons, because I use my PC in many different ways. :) Anyhoo, I'll probably post a rewrite of the previous chapters with corrections when I've finished the whole thing.  
Avery - did you get my e-mail about that Dark Hand fic?  
Also, just for the record: yes, this part is Chan Clan-oriented (so is pt. 7, actually), and yes, the Dark Hand will return shortly. I love 'em all -- the ancient demon, the British crime lord, and those three lovable losers (but not Hak Fool, to be honest :P) -- so there's no way I'm leaving them in the dust. :)  
  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN  
Part Six: The Power Within  
  
  
Uncle stamped his foot down on the wooden floor in aggravation. "It is noooo use! I need the Demon Archives!"  
  
Captain Black, Jade, and Tohru were spread along the floor of the study, dusty books cluttered around them. They had been helping Uncle with his research on the Talismans for the past three days (with the exception of Black, who was in and out, attending to his other duties at Section 13), and they were all exhausted. However, their efforts had proved ineffectual; there seemed to be very little mention of the Talismans in any of the books, and those that did provided very little information. Needless to say, they were dismayed and annoyed as well as tired.  
  
"But that's impossible!" Jade said, looking up from 'Ancient Artifacts of Hong Kong.' "You had to have researched it somewhere. Otherwise, how would you know their powers and stuff?"  
  
"Does not matter! That book is right there," Uncle said, pointing to the desk in the center of the room. "It gives a brief summary of their origin. Their powers. Their *maker*--but nothing else!"  
  
"So why do you need the Demon Archives?" Captain Black asked. Uncle would have bopped him if he had been closer.  
  
"Becaauuse it has every spell the Demon Sorcerers have written!" Uncle explained impatiently. "So it might contain the spell that was cast on Jackie!"  
  
"I see." Captain Black rubbed his chin pensively. "Tell you what? I'll have my agents interrogate the Dark Hand of it's whereabouts. Something tells me they aren't going to fess up, but it's worth a shot."  
  
Sighing, Uncle climbed over the load of books to the desk and resumed his seat there. He glanced at the wall clock, which hung over a now half-emptied bookcase. "Aiiyaa! Eleven-thirty! Jade, go to bed." Technically, she was supposed to be in bed two hours ago as part of her undeserved punishment, but everyone was too busy working to pay much heed.  
  
For once, Jade didn't object to the idea. Shutting the book with a definitive slam, Jade got to her feet and stumbled across the cluttered floor, and upstairs to her room. Tohru watched her as she left while Black and Uncle kept at their work; he was the only one to realise that something was wrong. In fact, he had been aware of it since Monday afternoon, when he had picked her up from Section 13: she had been quiet and had worn a scowl the entire walk home, and continued sulking up till today. Although he had asked Uncle why she had been punished, Tohru's knowledge of the situation was limited; Uncle had been vague in his explanation, his concentration locked on research.  
  
A few minutes later, Tohru stood up himself and followed her upstairs, ignoring Uncle's imperious complaints.  
  
He opened the door and found the room draped in darkness, with Jade sitting up in bed, arms crossed. Her mouth was still set in a scowl as she stared at her bed sheets.  
  
"Jade?" he asked softly. She didn't answer.  
  
Tohru stepped inside and closed the door. Jade reluctantly turned on the lamp at her bedside table, and he walked cautiously towards her. "What is the matter? Is it your Uncle Jackie? Do not worry; he'll be fine, Uncle will make sure of it--"  
  
"It's not that," she mumbled, suddenly turning on her stomach and banging her head on the pillow.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"It's just..." She sighed and turned on her stomach to face him. "Okay, promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
Tohru shrugged. "All right."  
  
"You *really* promise? It's way embarrassing."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good." She sat up again. "'Kay, see, it's like this. I was visiting Jackie last Saturday, right? Well...he wanted me to get him this thing."  
  
"What thing?" Tohru asked, raising his eyebrow in interest.  
  
"I dunno. This case or something that was hidden in the attic. Anyway, he wanted me to bring it to him, but he wouldn't tell me why. And he told me not tell anyone else." She sighed. "I guess I brought it to him because I wanted to do something for him, you know? Anything to make him feel more comfortable."  
  
"And then you got in trouble for looking through the attic," he concluded, and Jade nodded. "That isn't fair. Why didn't you ask Jackie to explain what happened to Uncle?"  
  
"I *did*!" Jade exclaimed. "And Jackie blamed it on me! That's totally unfair!"  
  
Tohru rubbed his chin. "That does not sound at all like Jackie. Perhaps I should tell Sensei--"  
  
"No, don't! You promised you wouldn't!" Tohru knew there was obviously something wrong, but one look at Jade changed his mind about breaking his promise. Her glare was even, but he could also tell that she was hurt by the betrayal. The last thing he wanted to do was crush her again.  
  
"All right, Jade," he sighed. "I will not tell. I promise. Well, maybe you can ask Jackie about it tomorrow, when he comes home."  
  
Suddenly, Jade grinned. "Yeah, all right. Thanks, T." She lay back down and pulled the covers over her. "G'night."  
  
"Goodnight." Tohru turned out the lamp and carefully made his way back to the door, managing to bump into the rocking chair only twice.  
  
************  
  
"Excited about going home tomorrow?" Captain Black asked. An hour ago he had decided that his work at Uncle's shop was completed for the day -- save for the interrogation, which could wait till tomorrow -- and now he resumed his usual seat at Jackie's bedside  
  
Jackie shrugged indifferently, his arms crossed. "I suppose." Black raised his eyebrow; he knew Jackie was not fond of hospitals, even the underground base-type, and he would have thought that after five days and six nights he would have had enough. Even Black had to admit that during his stay, Jackie had somehow changed. He was very listless and tempermental. It seemed as if many of the things Black or others said offended Jackie, and he did not hesitate to make them realise that. Black was ill at ease.  
  
"So...the side still hurting?" Black asked, trying to be casual.  
  
"No," came the deadpan reply.  
  
Black was surprised. "Really? Well, at least you're making a swift recovery."  
  
A few minutes of silence, and Black sighed, giving up the act. "Jackie, you're sure you're all right?" He put a hand on Jackie's shoulder, who eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"Fine," the archeologist replied dryly. Well, Black knew he was a terrible liar, but now he wasn't even trying. This was disturbing!  
  
"No, really, Jackie. There's something not right about you," Black continued.  
  
Jackie shrugged once more. "I don't see anything different." God, he didn't even *look* at Black as he spoke.  
  
Black didn't see the point in pushing Jackie -- he obviously wasn't going to get anything else out of him. Every other time he'd persisted only succeeded in somehow offending Jackie. He chalked it up to a combination of pain killers and boredom. "All right, but just in case everything is *not* fine, you can...talk to me," he said, standing up. Jackie didn't look up as Black left, the door closing gently in his wake.  
  
After he realised Black had left, Jackie heaved a tired and irritated sigh as he leaned back onto his snug pillow. Since there was virtually nothing to do in the infirmary but count the ceiling tiles, Jackie was forced to turn to another option: sit and think. Thinking wasn't in the least bit new to Jackie -- he often liked to contemplate recent archeological expeditions, books, movies, life in general, etc. -- but he usually did so when practicing the Martial Arts; moving around somehow allowed his thoughts to come more clearly. And since one couldn't move around in bed, Jackie was very restless.  
  
Being confined to a bed for an entire week was not the only source of his pique; in fact, it was thinking itself that bothered him most. Over and over, he kept thinking about what he'd done to Jade, and he kept wondering how he could have let that happen. She was his niece: he was supposed to protect her, and here he had done the exact opposite. Last Monday, he had been faced with two choices: admit his deed and permit Jade to be punishment-free, or ignore his action and claim innocence. Out of panic, he chose the latter. But he couldn't help it -- Uncle's presence somehow had that effect on him, as if he didn't want to dishonor him. He had done that many times as a child -- quite by accident, of course, as he didn't know better -- but he always confessed his actions as well, and all was forgiven. Yet now, it didn't seem that easy, and he couldn't figure out why.  
  
It was all very frustrating, and his frustration soon developed into bitterness -- towards Uncle himself. If he blamed Uncle, it would all be so much easier to deal with, and there wouldn't be any need to think about it anymore. But the more Jackie contemplated this, the more he disliked the idea, for this would be even more dishonorable. He admired Uncle deeply, and although he couldn't remember Uncle sharing much affection with him -- which dismayed Jackie very much -- he knew that Uncle did care about him. His childhood memories had somehow grown hazy within the last week, but he had a general idea of his first few months of living with Uncle. Jackie had been very homesick for his parents, who had shipped him to San Francisco for reasons which he could not recall, and Uncle was very patient. But the details were lost in oblivion.  
  
The letter Jade had discovered in the attic remained a mystery; Jackie had meant to ask Uncle about it during his visit on Friday, but Uncle had ranted on about Jade's inadequate behavior and so he'd forgotten. But, he swore to himself, as soon as he got Uncle alone at home, he was going to ask straight out. Somehow he had the feeling Uncle would be reluctant to tell him - especially if he'd hidden it away from Jackie - but Jackie would not rest until he got an answer out of him. No matter what!  
  
Then there was also the knife situation. How he'd been looking forward to getting his hands on that knife! And now it was gone. Jackie wondered where Uncle had hidden it after taking it away from Jade. How was Jackie going to find it now? It would seem a bit odd if he just ask Uncle straightout. Then Uncle would know for sure it was he who told Jade to retrieve it in the first place. On some level, that may have been good, but he decided to wait a while before confessing; while he did feel terribly guilty for letting Jade take the blame, allowing Uncle to know the truth seemed to be a worse fate.  
  
Several times Jackie wondered if Uncle knew of Jade's promise to Jackie from the beginning; maybe he was just testing him. Or perhaps he didn't *want* Jackie to have the knife. This, of course, was ridiculous altogether; did Uncle even realise the knife's significance? Did he even realise it had been in the attic since Jackie's time of residency? Jackie had never told him; he'd never told anyone, for it's origin was much too embarrassing. But this thought had, in actuality, been bothering him since word of the knife's disappearance reached him, and he couldn't shake it off, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
There was a soft knock. Not waiting for a reply, the door opened, and in came the plump, red-haired nurse named Martha, carrying a tray of food over to his night stand. "Good afternoon, dear," she greeted him and her usual humble, gentle tone. "And how are we feeling today, hmm?"  
  
Jackie was less than glad to see her. He didn't like her much, as she always talked down to him as if he were a helpless baby. It was both annoying and embarrassing. "Fine."  
  
"Well, isn't that nice." She set up the small tabletop in front of him, elevated by four short legs above his lap. Then she placed the tray on it. Jackie stared at the green mush apathetically; Captain Black obviously hadn't made that call to the cafeteria. Another broken promise.  
  
"Enjoy your dinner!" Martha grinned pleasantly and pinched his cheek, which Jackie deeply resented, and literally skipped out of the room. For some odd reason, she reminded Jackie of a much more hyperactive rendition of Norah the housemaid from 'Auntie Mame.'  
  
Jackie crossed his arms defiantly. There was no way he was going to eat this. Whatever it was.  
  
************  
  
Next day, Captain Black drove Jackie to Uncle's Rare Finds. They sat in silence, Black occasionally passing Jackie a concerned glance, Jackie catching the glance and doing a poor job at concealing his annoyance. His arms were crossed, his face was frowning, and he glared at the window out of the corner of his eye. The drive was slow and steady, which dismayed the impatient Jackie, so Black decided to make conversation.  
  
"Jade and Uncle are anxious to see you, I bet," he commented.  
  
"I bet not," Jackie mumbled, but not too quietly to be out of Black's earshot.  
  
Black looked startled. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"No reason," Jackie said, shrugging.  
  
They finally entered Chinatown. A few blocks down, and Captain Black eased the jet black van into a parking space. They only had to cross the narrow street to reach Uncle's Rare Finds.  
  
It was Tohru who answered the door at Black's knock. He grinned when he saw them both standing there and welcomed them in. However, as he did so, he fixed his eye on Jackie, who was slightly pale, thinner, and very unhappy. There was definitely something wrong, but Tohru was sworn to secrecy by Jade. He'd just have to watch out.  
  
As Tohru shut the door, outlawing the fresh air from the musty antique shop, Uncle walked in from the study. "Jackie!" He spread his arms wide, as if to embrace his nephew. For the first time in twenty or so years, Jackie didn't fall for it: he knew Uncle's real intention was to bop him and then chastise him. Unconsciously, Jackie's eyes narrowed into angry slits. Tohru watched in alarm.  
  
Whap! "Do not stare that way at your Uncle! It is irreverent!" Jackie really did hate being right.  
  
Uncle sighed and polished his spectacles as he usually did when he was tired. "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
Jackie's eyes darted to the floor. "Fine."  
  
"Veeerrry good." Uncle perched his spectacles back on the bridge of his nose. "Now, go fix your niece! She is in a veerry bad mood for getting grounded! I have no time to take care of her; busy researching something I cannot find! Feels like wild goose chase!"  
  
"Yes, Uncle," Jackie muttered reluctantly, uninterested in the mystery Uncle was researching, and he went up the stairs. Ignoring Jade, who was watching him from the banister above, he retreated to his temporary room.  
  
Everyone had agreed that it would be best if Jackie stayed in the shop for a few days instead of his flat in Section 13. And so they'd let him sleep in Uncle's room, since Uncle argued that he spent most of his time in the study now. Jackie didn't mind; a room was a room, as far as he was concerned. The only thing he detested was the fact that the walls reeked of garlic, even more than the rest of the shop. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he entered and dumped his duffel by the door.  
  
Jackie sighed and rubbed his side again; it was becoming a habit now. It didn't hurt in the least bit, which even he had to admit was quite unusual, but he was grateful nonetheless.  
  
He plopped onto the Uncle's bed and relaxed. Then, realising he wasn't tired, he stood up again and looked out the window, at the nearly empty streets below. It was one-thirty on a workday, but this part of Chinatown was rather slow anyway.  
  
A few minutes of gazing at the little boy scrapping multicoloured chalk against the sidewalk was enough to make anyone bored -- especially if they were restless to begin with. Jackie groaned and drew his attention to Uncle's room. It was plain and simple, like most of the upstairs rooms. There was a single bed with muslin bed sheets, topped by a coarse olive green blanket in the center of the room, its backing pushed against the wall. On the night stand to its left, stood a small reading lamp. Opposite the bed was a narrow closet door. And beside the window was a desk for writing, on it an ink jar and a quill.  
  
And the knife!  
  
Jackie gasped.  
  
He patted his chest as he always did when he was startled. Slightly recovered, he edged closer to the desk and allowed his hands to roam around the dark velvet box -- shyly at first, as if it were a holy treasure. This would be a moment to remember: he knew the power this knife possessed on him, his friends, his enemies. A hideous power -- but he needed to see it nonetheless. His fingers gripped the edges and he pulled it up, slowly...slowly...  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Jackie?" It was Jade.  
  
Startled, Jackie literally jumped as he turned around. Regaining his wits, he closed the box and jammed it into his pocket; it's end stuck out, and he covered that part with the fringe of his sweater. He knew how clever Jade was, and he didn't want her to see the knife.  
  
Not waiting for a reply, Jade burst the door open. "Uncle Jackie, I--" she stopped and gasped when she saw him.  
  
"What? What is it?" Jackie asked, alarmed. But even he could see what was happening: Jade -- and the entire room, for that matter -- seemed to be farther away.  
  
"Jackie, you're...you're *floating!*" she stammered.  
  
-~-~-~-  
I'll try to get the next part out as soon as possible. Ja ne! 


	7. Conspiracy Theory

Notes: Sorry this came out late. Way late. Been having trouble writing it -- perhaps it is the pressure of citywides and ELAs getting to me. ~.~ But, I hope this extra-long chapter will make up for my absense.   
  
Does anybody remember in part one, where I said that the letter came from Jackie's mother and there were a lot of references to his brother? Well, just change brother to cousin, as I didn't know that Jade's father was Jackie's cousin at the time.   
  
Usual thanks to Kathryn and Olivia applies! Looks *so* much neater with Kathryn editing it, don't you agree? :)  
  
Disclaimer: Err, I had done a little research on the Chan Man himself a while ago, and incorporated a few ideas in here. It's not *entirely* true, of course. The part about the knife is fiction. So is the letter. And, just as a reminder, JCA don't belong to me anyhow. (Oh, yeah, like you REALLY needed a reminder...)  
  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN  
Part Seven: Conspiracy Theory  
  
  
"Get me down, get me down, GET ME DOWN!" Jackie wailed as he gesticulated in mid-air. His eyes were shut tightly in his trepidation, so he didn't see Jade standing in the doorway with her mouth hanging open. His ears were blocked by his own screams, and he did not hear the footsteps of Uncle and Captain Black racing up the stairs to meet him. They joined Jade's stupefaction when their eyes found the screaming Jackie. "BAD DAY, BAD DAY!"  
  
Tohru's giant footsteps could be heard even by Jackie, and presently he stood behind them. The first to regain his senses, Tohru tapped Uncle on the shoulder and said, "Um, Sensei, perhaps we should help Jackie down."  
  
This brought Uncle out of his astonished state. "Aiiyaa! Tohru! You are tallest -- get Jackie down! One more thing! Make tea!"  
  
Sighing, Tohru pushed his way past Captain Black, who was still aghast, and the two Chans, one of which was also aghast, and stood beneath the eccentric Jackie. With a steady grip around Jackie's waist, Tohru pulled him down till his feet reached the dusty floor. Jackie gasped for breath, as if hanging in mid-air was somehow suffocating.  
  
Overcoming his shock, Captain Black raced over to Jackie, put a friendly hand on his shoulder, and started barraging him with questions: "Are you all right? How did that happen? Do you feel sick? Was that really *magic*? What was it like? Where can I learn to do that?"  
  
Jackie simply stared at him. Black was asking too many questions at too great a speed for his brain to respond. "Um..."  
  
"Aiiyaa! Give him spaaace!" Uncle pushed the zealous Black away from Jackie, who sat down at the foot of the bed. After reminding Tohru to fetch tea, and ordering everyone else to leave, he and Jackie were alone. Uncle turned to his nephew. "Now...tell me what happened."  
  
Jackie had anticipated this question, but he hadn't any time to think of a logical explanation. He kept his eyes glued to his shoes, feeling Uncle's unwavering glare over him, hearing him tap his foot impatiently. "Well?"   
  
"Jade came in," he said slowly. "She looked horrified. So I looked down, and saw that I was six feet over." He shook his head. He didn't even realise the terrible pun he made.  
  
"Is that all?" Uncle asked, and Jackie nodded. But Uncle knew better -- everyone knew what a horrible liar Jackie was. He eyed him carefully, taking note of everything: his pale complexion, which made him resemble a porcelain doll, the smallness of his normally robust body, the way he kept his expression blank as he stared down while his hand reached beneath his sweater and pressed against his scar. "Does it still hurt?"  
  
Jackie didn't even have to ask what Uncle meant. "No."  
  
"Pfft! Modern medicine! Let *me* look at it." Uncle pried his fingers beneath the fringe of his blue sweater, and he was surprised to feel something velvety and rectangular. But before he could explore any farther, Jackie shoved his hand away, rather roughly. At first, Uncle stared at him dumbfounded, since Jackie had never actually defied him -- verbally or physically. It did not take long, however, for his face to mold into a livid glare. "What was that for?! What are you hiding?!"  
  
"Nothing to see," Jackie said, wincing and squeezing his fingers nervously. He didn't dare look at Uncle. "It's really nothing. Honest."  
  
"Jackie," Uncle began firmly, but also calmly, which Jackie knew to be very dangerous, "we all know you cannot get away with lying. You are too honest. But we also know that you have been lying this past week." Through his spectacles, he saw his nephew fidgeting at this last statement. "Explain."  
  
So they knew he'd been lying. Somehow, he hadn't thought they really believed him; it seemed much too easy. It was times like these when Jackie wanted to confess everything and get it over with. He hated confrontations. But this time, he'd promised himself, he would refuse to melt in his Uncle's hands. Instead, he would stand his ground. So he looked Uncle in the eye and said, "There is nothing to explain. I did nothing wrong." Uncle did not look convinced, so he continued, "I probably just haven't been myself because of all the pain killers."  
  
Uncle's eyes narrowed. "You are still lying. You look me in the eye and you are still lying." He sighed. "Jackie, I do not know what is wrong with you -- you have *never* done that before -- you--" Uncle sighed once more, but he sounded more frustrated. Deep down, Jackie knew he was upset, and he could feel himself weakening.  
  
*Don't give in,* hissed a voice deep within, and he shut his eyes in response. After repeating this to himself five times, Jackie was able to reopen his eyes and look straight at Uncle and see not the person who had cared for him since childhood, but a withered old man who could be easily overpowered. He pitied him with such a disgust he wanted to spit at him.  
  
At length Uncle said, "I am going to do research now. When you are ready to tell me the truth, come see me...But I will not waste my time listening to lies! You understand?"  
  
Jackie nodded, refraining himself from running out of the room. Oh, he understood perfectly; it was Uncle's way of saying he was grounded. He could have said this aloud, but Jackie knew he preferred to let him punish himself with his own guilt.   
  
Well, Jackie just wouldn't feel guilty. He needed to gain some independence, and the only way to accomplish such a desire was to defy the one person who could always stop him in his tracks, who could always find something wrong with him.  
  
And so Uncle left, leaving Jackie alone with his thoughts. He sighed, plopped on the mattress, and stared up at the ceiling; cracks and cobwebs occupied the corners. Didn't Uncle ever clean? No, he was too busy bossing him around all the time. Jackie couldn't stand it.  
  
Suddenly, Jackie sat up. The door was closed. He was alone. He slipped his hand beneath his sweater and pulled out the box and gazed at it for a moment or two. To think, he'd almost allowed Uncle to see this! Uncle would come after it. He had to hide it somewhere. But first, just a peek...  
  
As he opened it, its contents seemed to glitter brilliantly, and Jackie's eyes widened in wonder. The blade was about four inches long of silver beauty. He swallowed, and stroked it, but just barely touching as he didn't want to disrupt the rhythm of its dull shine. In his other hand lay the ebony hilt, weathered away from years of isolation.  
  
To the ordinary eye this knife was no breathtaking sight, but it was to Jackie, for it belonged to his elder brother.  
  
It had started about twenty or so years ago. He'd still been living in Australia then, his father a cook in the French Embassy. They weren't exactly rich; in fact, they'd just barely gotten by. He, his parents, and his brother lived within the Embassy walls, in a small, two-room flat.  
  
After the third year of living there, Jackie's ninth birthday approached. The problem was that it was also his brother's birthday as well, who was six years older than he. Jackie never minded much; he loved his brother more than words can say. But this particular year had not gone as well as expected. Jackie had gotten into yet another fight at school, the biggest fight yet: it was three on one, with the odds against him, and although he somehow managed to score big time, he came home with two black eyes and cuts and bruises all over his arms and legs.  
  
And through all this, Jackie couldn't believe that his biggest concern had been his birthday present, a knife. A knife, he figured, might accomplish two things: 1) Impress everyone at school, and 2) Protect him against playground bullies. Not that Jackie really wanted to hurt them other than with his fist, but for some reason he always had been a magnet for trouble, including other older children with knives. A knife of his own would merely even the score.  
  
His wish seemed to have been granted. While cleaning part of the flat three days before his birthday, Jackie discovered this very knife. He was overjoyed. Presuming it to be his own, he took the knife and kept it. It was only on the day of his birthday when it became known that the knife was his brother's. While Jackie had been given a small gift -- he forgot what it was now -- his brother went without. Jackie was too embarrassed to admit that he'd taken it, but it mattered not, for he could not find the knife anyway.  
  
A month later, he found himself being shipped to the United States of America to live with his Uncle in San Francisco's Chinatown. Not long after that he found the knife in his suitcase. Then he hid it in the attic, and tried to forget it ever happened.  
  
And all had been well until just recently.  
  
Now Jackie replaced the knife back in its case, shut the lid, and hid it in the depths of the closet. Safe, for now. he would find a better place to hide it later on. For now, though, he wanted nothing to do with it. Reminiscing time was over.  
  
_Now what?_ he wondered, laying on the bed. Uncle had "grounded" him until he'd apologised, which would be never, and there was nothing to do in the meantime. He lay there with his arms crossed, sulking at the ceiling.  
  
Then, suddenly, he realised that with all this reminiscing, he'd never pondered about the strange event that had occurred only fifteen minutes ago, when he'd been hanging in mid-air. While he had been shocked and fearful then, now he thought nothing of it. It seemed like a minor event in his life, unworthy of his time or concentration.  
  
Jackie had enough of lying and sulking: so far the only thought that was entering his mind was, _boring, boring, *boring*_, and he was beginning to feel more like Jade. He winced; he was trying to forget her and the guilt that was associated with her.   
  
He felt along his side again, over the thin line of stitches that held his stomach together. Then his hand went up to his face; hair was starting to grow along his chin, as he hadn't shaved in Section 13. _You would think that an underground base would at least have had mirrors installed in the bathrooms,_ Jackie thought bitterly as he rose and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
The shop only had one bathroom, and it was, thankfully, unoccupied. Jackie shut the door firmly behind him. Above the sink was the mirror, the door to the medicine cabinet. Without paying much heed to his reflection, Jackie pulled open the cabinet, which complied without resistance, and picked out a disposable razor. After closing it again, he bent to down to pick up the shaving cream bottle. Then, before he got to work, he took a brief look into the mirror.  
  
Indeed, a brief look was all he needed: the only thing he saw was the superimposition of the head of a golden dragon over his own horrified face, its eyes dull and vacant.  
  
Recalling that day later on, Jackie was positive that all of San Francisco heard him scream.  
  
The door burst open, and Uncle, Jade, and Captain Black ran into the now cramped room, Tohru thumping behind. Jackie simply stood there stunned, staring into the mirror and seeing only the demon.  
  
"Jackie? What is it?!" Uncle asked urgently, shaking Jackie's shoulder. Jackie blinked and turned to see his Uncle looking genuinely concerned.  
  
"In the mirror," he said, his voice shaky, and Uncle peered into it. "What do you see?"  
  
"I see...you...and me. Why?" Uncle readjusted his spectacles, his worry converting to irritation.  
  
"No!" Jackie cried, exasperated. "You don't see it?!"  
  
"Aaiiyaa! See whaat?!"  
  
Jackie looked back at the mirror, but he turned away the minute the gold caught his eye. "Shendu!" he exclaimed. "Shendu is there! Right over my face! He's right there! He's right there!"  
  
He saw Uncle's expression reverting back to worry, similar to what was happening to Black's and Jade's in the background. At length, Uncle sighed. "I had a feeling something like this would happen," he said slowly, "but I was hoping it would not. I think it is time to tell you the truth."  
  
Jackie cocked his head to one side, curious.  
  
Motioning the others to leave them alone again, which they did rather reluctantly, Uncle led Jackie downstairs, into the study and across the mountains of books, and sat him down at the desk. The door closed firmly.  
  
"Captain Black told you about the spell," Uncle said carefully, "that is correct?"  
  
Jackie nodded.  
  
"And he did not tell you about the Talismans, correct?"  
  
"What about the Talismans?" Jackie asked, scratching his head.  
  
"The good news," Uncle said, "is that we found them. Ten, at least. They are now locked away in Section 13."  
  
Jackie rolled his eyes indignantly. "Well, I figured *that.* If Section 13 managed to arrest Valmont and those three Enforcers, then they probably secured the Talismans as well." A thoughtful pause. "But no, I didn't ask about it. I wasn't even interested."  
  
"Ehh, you were out of it." Uncle waved his hand dismissively. "The point is, they do not work!"  
  
"Huh?" Jackie blinked, and Uncle bopped him. "Ow!" He rubbed his forehead and glared.  
  
"Aiiyaa! I said they do not work! Their power is gone!" Uncle took off his spectacles and polished them with his woolen vest. Then he set them back on his nose and continued, "One more thing. We think it may be inside you!"  
  
Jackie blinked again. "Huh?" Once again Uncle's two fingers came down to Jackie's head, but Jackie ducked just in time. "Knock it off!"  
  
"Ohh! Jackiiieeee! Respect your elders!" Uncle shouted. "You want Uncle to help you or not?!"  
  
Reluctantly, Jackie nodded.  
  
"Then listen! The spell had an effect on the two of you, and--"  
  
"The *two* of us? Who else?"  
  
"Aiiyaa! Captain Black did not tell you?!" Uncle rubbed his temples. "He did not tell you aaannything! The spell was cast on both you and Shendu -- and the Talismans were used to perform it. Then we discovered that the magic had been drained from the Talismans, so we decided that it must have gone into either you or Shendu. You, apparently," he added, recalling the little incident upstairs.  
  
"I could not, however, figure out just *what* the spell was for," Uncle continued, "until now. What I do not understand is why you can see Shendu in your reflection while the rest of us cannot."  
  
Just then they both heard muttering from somewhere -- from the door! Jackie sat still and listened, but Uncle stomped over and swung the door open. Jade, Captain Black, and Tohru stood before him, looking dumbstruck.  
  
"Aiiyaa!" Uncle shouted, tugging at his wild hair. "You were listening! I tooold you to go away!"  
  
Both Captain Black and Tohru looked sheepish, but Jade said quickly, "Um, we weren't listening! We were, uh, gonna ask if you wanted tea!"  
  
"Aiiyaa! Why is everybody lying to Uncle today?!" He sighed. "Uncle needs a nap. He is veeerrry exhausted!" He headed back towards Jackie, and the rest of the company shrugged and followed since Uncle hadn't kicked them out.  
  
"So anyway," Jade ventured, "let's get back on topic here. The question is, why couldn't the rest of us see Shendu?"  
  
"Ha-chaaaa!" Uncle cried suddenly, and everybody listened eagerly. Then he smacked his own forehead. "Of course! It is so obvious!"  
  
"What is it?" Jackie asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Only *you*, Jackie, can see Shendu because he isn't entirely there!"  
  
"*What?*" everyone asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yes! He not all there!" Uncle crossed his arms and grinned triumphantly. "When the spell first started, Jade took two of the Talismans! It cannot work with only ten!"  
  
Jade's face had gone from excited to crestfallen. "So...that means it's *my* fault Shendu's there?"  
  
"Noo!" Uncle stamped his foot on an area of the floor that was clear of books. "If the spell was meant to take over Jackie, which it seems to be, then Jade prevented that from happening!"  
  
Just as it had before, Jade's face brightened. "So...that means I saved the day? Cool!"  
  
"Noo!" Uncle stamped his foot again. "It could be even worse! I do not know what the effects on Jackie will be now! I need the Demon Archive!"  
  
The familiar gust of wind blew through Jackie's bones, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. But no one noticed, and he said nothing.  
  
"Don't worry, Unc," Black assured him. "Valmont and his cronies are being interrogated by my associate as we speak. I especially assigned this to my associate, Mr. Bent -- he is the best interrogator we've got. No one gets away with lying in his room."  
  
Then, taking full charge of his role, Black stumbled over the dozens of books and made his way to Jackie's side. He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he was surprised to find that it was so cold. Nevertheless, he said. "Don't worry, Jackie. Everything's taken care of." But Jackie didn't even look at him; he sat there, staring blankly at his hands and seeing only the golden dragon and his vacant eyes, waiting to be filled with his own hatred.  
  
************  
  
That night, Jackie couldn't sleep. He'd gone to bed at nine-thirty, and now, at twelve-thirty, he lay on Uncle's moss-covered mattress ("Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross..." Jackie had murmured to himself), wide-awake and restless. At eleven he had managed to drift off into a sleep that lasted fifteen minutes, but it was plagued with dreams of the demon that resided in his soul.   
  
However, the vivid images were more hideous than he'd seen them earlier: instead of empty, its eyes were a bright red, like bulbs of fire. He heard whispers that made his skin crawl. And then suddenly, fire was shot from the red eyes, aimed right at him, and Jackie couldn't move out of the way, as if he'd forgotten how to.  
  
That was when he'd woken up, gasping for air and gripping the edges of the blanket. Instinctively his hand went to his scar, and he shivered.  
  
He tried to forget the dream, to push it out of his mind. He soon discovered, though, that the only way that could be accomplished was if he thought about something else, something that would catch his attention. Namely, the mysterious letter that had started this whole mess. He wondered where it was: he'd kept it in his pocket, along with his keys and wallet, but Captain Black never told him where all those things were now. Under his breath, Jackie let out a short growl. And he thought he could actually *trust* Captain Black. The same went for Uncle, who'd kept this letter from him in the first place, and...  
  
Uncle!  
  
Of course! It was so obvious! Jackie kept forgetting to ask Uncle about the letter; well, he'd just do it now, before it slipped his mind yet again. Forgetting the time, Jackie hopped out of bed and went downstairs. A dull, golden light shone from the half-closed door of the study, and Jackie used this light as a guide. He came to the threshold and saw Uncle sitting at the desk, leaning over a huge book as he read intently. Jackie didn't bother to knock.  
  
"Uncle," he heard his own apathetic voice. Uncle jumped in his seat, readjusted his spectacles, and looked up at Jackie in surprise.  
  
"Aiiyaa!" he said, remembering to keep his voice a hushed whisper. "Jackie! What are you doing up?!"  
  
Jackie ignored his question. "Why didn't you ever tell me about the letter?"  
  
Uncle stared at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about!" Jackie snarled. "The letter my parents sent me, about Jade!"  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Uncle ordered as he rose. "Hooow do you know about this letter, hmm?"  
  
"Because I found it," Jackie said; ratting out Jade once was bad enough.  
  
"You are not supposed to go into the attic!" Uncle said. "No one is!"  
  
"I see why." Jackie glared at him vehemently. "So why didn't you tell me?"  
  
For a moment, Uncle didn't respond, and the air in the room seemed thick and still with the silence. Finally, Uncle heaved a heavy sigh, and resumed his seat. Between the sigh and his tiny, half-closed eyes, he seemed very old and tired and wise. Part of Jackie felt sorry for him, and for how he'd been acting lately, but he managed to shake it off.  
  
"Jackie," Uncle spoke, "this is a veerrry complex matter. I did it for your own good. I do *everything* for your own good. Try to understand that."  
  
"Lying is never for anyone's own good," said Jackie.  
  
"And you should know, eh?" Uncle said evenly.  
  
Jackie opened his mouth to object, but Uncle's reply had taken all sound out of him, and he felt hurt and shamed. Uncle always had that effect on him. At a loss of what to do, Jackie shut his mouth, flashed a long glare, and went back to bed.  
  
When he'd left, the tension in the atmosphere seemed to inflate, and Uncle sighed again. This wasn't good; his nephew was in terrible danger, he knew it. Never before had Jackie acted so...brazen, so rebellious. It wasn't his nature.  
  
_But it *is* someone else's,_ he thought, tapping his pencil, which had formerly been tucked behind his ear, on the sallow page of the book he'd been researching. _Like Shendu._  
  
He could only hope that Captain Black could get the Archive. Fast.  
  
~-~-~-~  
Next we get to action with...the Enforcers! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!! 


	8. A Common Enemy

Notes: ::sneezes:: Oohh...being down in Florida, whose weather is much different than here at home, has given me a cold. ~.~ Oh well. The price of having fun. Sorta.  
  
Anyhoo, Kathryn-san, Olivia-chan...I can't tell you how grateful I am for your help. So I'll just use Bilbo Baggins's words instead: "Thag you very buch." ;)  
  
  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN  
  
Part Eight: A Common Enemy  
  
  
  
Sleep came on and off. Countless times Jackie rolled over in his bed, always only half-awake, the sounds of leaves and branches rustling in the heavy wind sweeping over his ears. This sound always woke him and lulled him back to sleep once more without any memory of waking.  
  
The pattern continued through the night and stopped at exactly three- thirty, leaving Jackie in a sleep indefinable in its depths. And it was this time that the wind howled at its full force, breaking the windows open and consuming the dark room. Pushed on by the full moon, the glowing orb outside that spilled light into the room, the wind raced straight to its prey and circled him.  
  
Jackie's skin became icy and his breath visible white clouds as he exhaled. He shivered compulsively as a part of him from deep within, buried beneath the demon's fury, tried to fight against the eerie wind. But the wind only waited patiently, knowing that the tiny, insignificant part of Jackie that resisted would never surmount the stronger evil looming over him.  
  
With the wind pricking his skin and the demon drawing power from the ten talismans, Jackie was able to open his eyes. He sat up and found that he was in his own room, the one that now belonged to Tohru. But it was still *his* room; although he couldn't make out the details, he somehow knew that it was furnished with his own belongings.  
  
As he turned his head, looked around and took it all in, he suddenly become aware of a lightheaded sensation. It only increased as he stood up and went into the hall, each step causing him to float as if he were walking on the moon. Every time he descended he felt all the breath leave him while his head clouded with a sort of elated disorientation. It was that exhilarating! _Like riding down a Ferris wheel,_ he thought dimly. And it proved a good distraction to keep a single truth at bay, a truth that only part of him realised: this was all just a dream, a cleverly cultivated plot to deceive him.  
  
His attention was drawn to a strange sound coming from downstairs that was vaguely familiar. In his dazed state, he didn't know what to make out of it, and as he approached the staircase he became more and more curious. Peering over the balcony railing, he saw a huge crowd of people talking and laughing -- that was the sound he had heard. Many of the people were strangers to Jackie, but two he recognised at once -- his mother and father.  
  
He bolted down the stairs to meet them. White mist clouded his vision when he reached the bottom. Taking precarious steps forward, he called out their names, but his voice drowned in the idle chatter and laughter. Occasionally he would spot a few people, only to discover them as strangers. Each step weighed more doubt and worry. But he could *hear* their voices in his ear! He had to be getting close!  
  
It seemed to take an eternity, but he finally found his parents. Rather unexpectedly as well -- while looking for anyone behind him, he more or less bumped into the two. He froze when he saw them; they were still middle-aged and plump, just the same as he remembered when he last saw them twenty years ago. This time, though, their heights were tremendous and they towered over him. Jackie tried to speak, but found that his voice had vanished. Panic rose within him; this was the only way he could ever speak with them and plead for a second chance. And now his words were lost in the mist.  
  
They stared at him inquiringly. After a few minutes of waiting for Jackie to take the initiative, his father grew impatient and asked, rather crudely, "Well, what is it?"  
  
Jackie was taken aback. Desperate, he managed to blurt out, "H-hello. I, um...I--" Oh, *what* did he want to say to them again?!  
  
"Yes?" his father said again. Jackie blinked when he noticed something. Their faces...they held impatience and irritation, but there was something else, too. It occurred to Jackie that perhaps they did not recognise him.  
  
Well, of course they didn't recognize him! Jackie rolled his eyes. After all, they hadn't seen him since he was ten. Now was a good time to reintroduce himself.  
  
So he cried, "I'm your son!"  
  
They blinked and exchanged dubious glances. "No, you can't be our son," his mother said at last. "Our son looks nothing like you! He has a much smaller nose than you do, and his hair is much neater. Speaking of which, you really ought to buy a comb."  
  
Jackie shook his head, ignoring her comment. "No, your *other* son. The one you sent to America twenty years ago!"  
  
But they were only more confused. Jackie could feel his hope sinking, but he struggled to hang on to whatever he had left. It was a useless attempt, though, for his mother then said, "Excuse me, but you must be mistaken. We don't have any other sons."  
  
Jackie's heart shattered. Tears brimmed in his eyes. They turned away from him to chat with some stranger, and the midst enveloped them once more. Jackie watched as everything seemed to move farther and farther away. He felt faint and disoriented again, but not in the elated way as he had earlier. Now he felt miserable and lonely, lost and forgotten in the mist while everyone else was millions of miles away. A chill shot up his spine, taking him by surprise. Everything darkened until it was completely black.  
  
Suddenly, Jackie spotted something at a great distance -- a red light (_Fire?_ he wondered vaguely). He stared at it for some time, unable to turn away. His legs started towards it automatically. As he moved forward, his thoughts grew dimmer until they narrowed down to one ultimate goal: to reach the light. This seemed to be the only option, and then that option quickly turned into a desire. Yet what would happen when he did reach it mattered.  
  
At length he reached it. And it turned out he was right. It was, indeed, a fire -- a fire wall, rather. The flames blazed lividly and dangerously, and Jackie couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive. Still, he did not turn back. He stared straight ahead into the flames, unblinking, his eyes bulging with the strain. Soon he saw something appear: a pair of deep-set red eyes, much brighter than the flame, staring right into his own.  
  
Beyond was a realm without feeling. This was where Jackie was headed. Already he could feel himself slipping as the eyes and the flame drew nearer. Or was he drawing nearer toward it? There was not way of telling. But this went on until the eyes were right in his face while the flame engulfed him.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..............................  
  
When Jackie stopped shivering, the wind knew that he had lost the battle. That was the Que. Slowly, part of the wind moved inside Jackie, allowing itself to be absorbed into every molecule, while the rest encompassed him on the exterior. This was the final step that put Jackie into that realm beyond feeling.  
  
His eyes opened half-way, unseeing. Echoing in his ears was the rustling of the trees. He allowed the wind to lift him out of bed. Ushered by invisible hands, he walked out of the room and down the stairs. So silent were his steps that no one heard him leave.  
  
************  
  
In desperate situations, Finn had the ability to awaken from a nightmare quietly as he would from any ordinary sleep. His face was contorted in utter agony at the memory of his dream. None other than Mr Bent had riddled them, Captain Black's infamous interrogator that had managed to strike fear into Finn's heart. A glance beside him to the left told Finn that his two companions were in the same state as he; they slept fitfully, turning and groaning and shaking.  
  
A week ago they had been captured and brought to Blackgate Prison, and already Finn hated it with a passion. Whether it was scrubbing the floors or washing the dishes, gardening or repairing the roof, everyone could expect a long day of labour. Gruel was served for every meal -- Ratso usually finished what remained of Finn's share. God, if Finn had to eat gruel one more day, he swore he'd somehow steal a gun from a guard and shoot himself.  
  
To make matters worse, the jail cells were overcrowded, so all four of them were stuck in one tiny cell. With the exclusion of Shendu, it wasn't too horrible; at least he'd have Chow and Ratso with him. But there wasn't enough space for a bed. All there was were two benches, one to fit the three Enforcers while the other was reserved for Shendu alone. Embedded in the stone wall was a tiny barred window, their only glimpse of freedom.  
  
Ah, freedom... It seemed like ages ago since he and the others had rampaged the streets of San Francisco in the service of Valmont. And Valmont only -- meaning, no one had any knowledge of the almighty, all-arrogant lawn ornament, Shendu. That damned fire demon had made things miserable from day one. Not only had he cost Valmont a fortune (with nothing coming back into his pockets), but the crime lord had put extra pressure on all of his Enforcers out of his own fear of the dragon.  
  
Now the cost was much more than the thousands of dollars worth of Valmont's investment. This time it was the Dark Hand itself. How could it repair itself after all the damage it had gone through? If there was anyone who could accomplish this reconstruction, it was Valmont. However, with a demon trapped inside him, the crime lord was in no shape to do so.  
  
But of course, there was also Chan to consider. Their greatest foe was about to become the victim of Shendu's current evil plot. Naturally, this was good news for everyone. They would finally be free of the demon's wrath! Soon it would be Chan's problem alone.  
  
It never occurred to Finn just how the rest of the world would be involved in Shendu's twisted plan. Not until that very night.  
  
Shendu was standing with his back towards Finn, staring out the window. As soon as he saw this, Finn looked down at his patent leather shoes and pretended to be asleep. Best not to attract the ancient dragon's attention, Finn had decided. Sometimes, it seemed as though Shendu had eyes in the back of his head. Maybe he did. Finn shuddered involuntarily.  
  
There was a slight creaking sound. Shendu probably would have turned around to see what that was, so Finn didn't risk a glance himself. Instead, he shut his eyes and perked up his ears.  
  
"Master." Finn had no trouble recognizing this voice as Hak Foo's. Hak! It was about time the Black Tiger showed up to rescue them. It was obvious that he had used the Talismans to escape from Section 13 nearly a week ago, so Finn assumed that the Talismans had also brought him here. But why had it taken him so long?  
  
"What took you?" Shendu snapped.  
  
"Master," Hak said again, "I have been busy spying on Chan. He was taken to the Section 13 infirmary. Only recently has he been let out, and he is now staying in his Uncle's shop. And..." He hesitated.  
  
Shendu sounded interested. "Yes?"  
  
"They think..." A thoughtful pause. "They think the ten Talismans are within Chan. Not only that, but they also think *you* are inside of him!"  
  
Although Finn had his eyes shut, he could feel Shendu's malicious grin penetrating the room.  
  
Shendu murmured something, but Finn couldn't make it out. Then he commanded aloud, "Give them to me."  
  
Hak's voice offered much confusion. "Uh...give what to you, Master?"  
  
"The Talismans, you fool!" Shendu shouted. Even he had lost more patience than usual while locked behind bars - a very good reason not to get him angry.  
  
There was silence for a moment, during which the goods were handed over, Finn assumed. Then came some kind of noise Finn wasn't sure how to classify, but it came from Shendu. It was low, deep, and it sent shivers up his spine. Was Shendu...*laughing*?  
  
"The Snake and the Horse!" Now it was Valmont who spoke. Oh, what a relief to hear his old boss's -- his *real* boss's - voice again! Shendu had been in complete control all week, obsessing over his plans. "And now, I presume, we make our grand escape?"  
  
"Yes," Shendu said. "Now where shall we go?"  
  
"After you so recklessly blasted my organization to bits," Valmont said with a hint of bitterness, "not many of my contacts will be willing to protect me. Especially since all our money is gone."  
  
Inwardly, Finn winced at that statement.  
  
Valmont continued, "I suppose 'ol Ruppie-two in San Diego could look after us. Chap isn't too bright. Figures, he takes after his father."  
  
"I do not require this man's whole history, Valmont," Shendu snapped. Then, to Hak Foo, his tone changed from impatient to derisive. "Thank you, Hak Fool. You have been most helpful. But a fool is all you are, for you have just signed Humanity's death certificate."  
  
There was that strange laugh again, an ominous swishing sound, and nothing more. All else was silent. Finn risked a quick glance, but Shendu was nowhere in sight. He turned to Hak Foo, who was looking as though he'd seen a ghost, with his eyes wide and his jaw slacked.  
  
"Hak?" He nearly jumped when he noticed Finn. "Dude, it's about time you got here!" Finn exclaimed, standing up and slapping his companion on the shoulder. "How'd you get in, though?"  
  
Hak held up a chain of keys. "Got passed the guard."  
  
Finn smiled. Then he noticed a beat-up blue duffel bag. "Dude, what's with the bag?"  
  
Hak Foo looked down at it. "A change of clothes?"  
  
Finn was ecstatic. "Dude! You got our clothes? Awesome!" His vibrant spirits were short-lived, and he turned grim again. "So...where did Shendu go?"  
  
"The Shadowkhan took him," Hak answered. Well, that explained the swishing part. "He's gone... What did he mean?"  
  
Finn knew he was referring to Shendu's last statement. Although he couldn't help but wonder himself, it made his stomach literally do a flip- flop. Cradling his stomach and trying not to get sick, he thought aloud, "Uh, well...if I were a fire demon bent on dominating the world, what I do?"  
  
"Um...try to dominate the world?" Hak suggested.  
  
"I know, but how? By killing everyone?" Finn gulped.  
  
"It sounded like that," Hak admitted quietly.  
  
Finn gulped again. He'd never considered this. All he focused on was breaking free from Shendu and witness the rebirth of the Dark Hand. Shendu had tried destroying the world before, but Chan was always there to stop him. Now Chan would be rendered helpless. Suddenly, Finn acknowledged the cleverness of Shendu's plan -- he'd accomplish his goal by having his worst enemy do it for him. Genius, indeed!  
  
But Finn didn't feel much like praising Shendu for his efforts. Right now he felt sick. Without Chan, humanity would fall to the demons' rule. There was no other choice.  
  
"We have to do something," he said. "We have to...warn Chan, or something!"  
  
"But then we'd only get arrested again," Hak pointed out.  
  
Finn grounded his teeth in frustration. "I know, I know!" Without thinking, he balled his hand into a fist and struck the hard stone wall with all his might. He immediately withdrew, swung his hand about while crying, "Ow, ow, *ow*!"  
  
Once the throbbing stopped, Finn resumed his composure and sighed deeply. "But we have to," he finally said. "Not like we have much of a choice anyway -- if we do nothing, we'll die. If we do go to Chan, he'll have Section 13 on us again. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna do something!"  
  
And with that he marched over to where Ratso and Chow slept and shook them both roughly. When they woke, they were, of course, bitter with Finn for awhile. Nevertheless, they accepted his reasoning, after realising the logic behind it. Quietly, they sneaked out of their cells and down the labyrinthine corridors.  
  
Chow and Ratso were nervous wrecks; they kept clinging to Hak Foo, shivering and continuously mumbling, "What if we get caught? Maybe we should go back." Finally, Finn told them both to shut the hell up and go back themselves if they were so scared. But they chose to stay and be quiet.  
  
Not that Finn wasn't scared himself. Although Blackgate Prison wasn't as heavily guarded as, say, Ryker's Island in New York, there was still a good chance they would get caught. They couldn't see where they were doing, either; the corridors were blanketed in blackness. Finn tried to comfort himself with three factors: they had Hak, their muscle; they treaded softly; and they had their hearing to alarm them of any other footsteps.  
  
They took the stairs. Quietly but quickly they went, the shadows casting themselves down at every turn. As they approached the fourth level, two guards suddenly emerged from the door. But before they had time to react, the Black Tiger jumped down from the ledge and landed gracefully on his feet, facing the guards. He grabbed them both on one shoulder each and smashed them together. Their eyes rolled briefly before they sank to the floor, unconscious.  
  
The other three Enforcers were impressed at Hak's lightning speed, but they were more astounded by the fact that for once Hak hadn't called out some lame attack.  
  
"Whoa," said Ratso as the threesome raced down. "You got some kinda Talisman 'a somethin', Hak?"  
  
Hak didn't answer; he didn't like boasting, preferring to dedicate his skills only to his master. And right now his master Valmont was in danger, as was the rest of the world, and so his thoughts were solely on getting to Chan.  
  
Finn knelt down to the unconscious guards and pulled out their guns; he kept one for himself while he tossed the other one to Chow.  
  
Ratso frowned and complained, "Hey, how come Chow gets one and not me?"  
  
But Finn ignored him: the truth was that he did not trust Ratso with a gun, what with his lack of common sense.  
  
Ratso tapped Chow's shoulder. "Can I have your gun?"  
  
Before Chow could protest, Finn shouted, "NO, Ratso! You may NOT!" Ratso looked hurt, but Finn tried to concentrate on the current situation.  
  
Finn stood up and began down the next flight of stairs, the others following close behind. They managed to come across only two more guards, both of which Hak dealt with in the same manner and acquired yet two more guns ("I *still* don't get one? Aw, that ain't fair," Ratso whined). Finn ordered to allow Hak to do the dirty work, since they would need all the bullets they could get.  
  
The real struggle occurred on the main floor.  
  
Alarms sounded. Both guards of day and night shifts ran down the corridors, weaponry ready. It looked like an army going out to war on foot. _Perfect,_ Finn thought to himself as he peeked through the small door window. _How the hell are we supposed to get through THAT?_  
  
He quickly turned away. It wouldn't be long before they found them in the stairway. He could feel his heat beat faster. Swallowing down his panic, Finn looked around desperate for something useful--  
  
--and saw an air vent in the ceiling just above him.  
  
Finn's lips formed a small smile. What better way to escape than to hide in the most obvious place that everyone always forgets to check?  
  
They formed a brief, straightforward plan: Hak would lift everyone up there. He did, starting with Chow and ending with Finn, but when his turn came, he discovered he was too big. This shouldn't have been very surprising, but Finn hadn't calculated it either, too concerned with the smooth getaway. He now felt an unrepressed guilt -- a rare emotion indeed. Now, though, he came to realise, there was no other choice. They would have to leave without him.  
  
Hak understood. He thrust the duffel into Finn's arms, then scooped up the gate from the floor and clasped it onto the space in the ceiling. Normally, he would not do this. But for his master, he would, and the three Enforcers were, at the moment, not only Valmont's and Chan's only hope, but the rest of the world's as well. He thought of Valmont and decided he would say something like, "Humanity's fate has been entrusted into the hands of THESE three morons?!...We shall all die." Hak hated to admit it, but he had to agree.  
  
So before they left, Hak settled a deadly glare over Finn, who was the only one he could see. "If you screw this up--"  
  
"We won't," Finn cut him off.  
  
They could all hear the doors burst open. Hak looked down suddenly, and Finn knew he was trying not to draw attention to the air vent. Ahead of Finn, Chow and Ratso had already started slinking down the vent, so he followed as well.  
  
~-~-~-  
  
I know there's not a Blackgate Prison in San Fran. It's actually in Gotham City. :D Name is courtesy of Olivia. 


	9. Criminals Unite!

Notes: Late, yet again. Real life tends to get overwhelming. But with summer approaching and only two more citywides to go, I'm sure I'll have more time. Vacation!!! Good Lord, I can't wait for vacation!!!! ::eyes go starry at the thought of London and Paris::  
  
I was getting off-topic. Anyway, while the usual thanks to Kathryn applies, I would like to make a note of this chapter and future chapters concerning Olivia. She is very busy with school and can't always beta read my work (which is why this chapter might suck more than usual). I know, school's almost over (thank god), but my next two possible fanfics deal with the Jackie/Valmont pairing, something Olivia doesn't feel comfortable reading. Therefore, I am in search for a new beta reader. Anyone interested? Drop me a line: queen_orual@hotmail.com.  
  
And finally, the Warning: Gorey stuff in here. Changed the rating to PG- 13. Maybe higher later on, depends on how many more gruesome scenes get knocked into here.  
  
Oh yeah, and one more disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan or his adventures, whether they are somewhat tenable or just plain weird. (I'm still trying to figure out that chi-sucking vampire episode...) But here's the twist!--I don't own Rupert Thorne either. Just his son. I hope that if there are any Batman fans out there you'll enjoy the usage of the infamous Gotham crime lord.  
  
  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN  
  
Part Nine: Criminals Unite!  
  
  
  
Autumn being the current season, the night was a bit nippy; but Valmont hardly realised that now. He took slow and steady steps, like a robot on command, down the block and a half towards Rupert Thorne II's hideout. In his mind, Valmont rehearsed the set of orders Shendu had given him. He didn't want to go through with this humiliation, but Shendu hadn't left him a choice in the matter, and he feared the ponder the consequences of disobedience.  
  
San Diego was, in fact, a lovely city to visit. There were, surprisingly, palm trees along the sidewalk; cafes occupied the city blocks; and the neighbourhoods were generally clean and pretty. This part of town, though, was quite the opposite, for there was no indication of beauty at all. Litter decorated the streets; graffiti on the walls and buildings; essentially, it was a dangerous place with gangs and drug dealers. The latter part, of course, was why Valmont and Shendu were there to begin with.  
  
At the present Valmont was walking down a street with plenty of litter to spare, with old fashioned-looking homes, all coloured a hideous shade of brown or black; it reminded Valmont of a slum in England, far from where he'd grown up in his rich London neighbourhood. He only managed to suppress a wistful sigh: he hadn't been home for a long, long time. Perhaps, when all this was over, he'd go back there for a while. After all, being possessed by a demon was rather exhausting, and he felt he had every right to a short vacation back in his homeland.  
  
If he miraculously managed to get out of this alive, at any rate.  
  
He reached the desired venue: 2224 Palm Street was in the very heart of the block. Gold lights illuminated the inside of the brown, shabby house, and the wild laughter of men could be heard a mile away. Before going in, Valmont instinctively checked himself over: his hair was combed and his lime suit, which Shendu had somehow magically produced, was not wrinkled. Satisfied, Valmont took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
The peephole slid open to reveal one small, black eye. "Password," the man said gruffly.  
  
"Chinchilla**," Valmont responded in his clipped English accent.  
  
The man hesitated. He turned to whisper something to someone behind him. When he returned, he demanded, "What's a chinchilla?"  
  
Valmont rolled his eyes, and didn't bother to contain his impatience. "It's a furry rodent, like a squirrel - now open the bloody door!" As if to illustrate his point, Valmont raised his fist and struck the door.  
  
The man took a step back in surprise. Then, glaring and mumbling unintelligible words, he unlocked and opened the door. Straightening his tie, Valmont went inside.  
  
Boxes were aligned against the wall. In the heart of the room was a poker table with eight men sitting around it. They stopped their game and stared at Valmont, cigars in hand. The smoke wafted its way to Valmont's nose, and he struggled to keep it from wrinkling.  
  
Masking his disgust, Valmont quickly scanned everyone's face and saw that they were, as expected, looking rather angry. Rupert Thorne II, who sat at the head of the table facing Valmont, had an expression reading that of curiosity and amusement.  
  
Thorne was trying to provoke him; that much was obvious. Under normal circumstances Valmont would beat him to it. This time, though, there was one tiny prospect that held him back: Shendu. This was all part of Shendu's brilliant plan: watch as Valmont would be humiliated, and then get down to business. Summoning every ounce of confidence he had -- which had reduced greatly, ever since Shendu claimed residence in his soul -- Valmont prepared for the battle ahead. His hands slid in his pockets, his eyebrows were raised somewhat, and a half-mocking smile was drawn on his lips, making him look generally at ease and successfully masking the true turmoil within his mind.  
  
"Ruppie-two," he murmured. "Delightful to see you again. How's the business, old chap?"  
  
"The business is good," Thorne replied. "What're you doing here?"  
  
Valmont strolled, the clank of his shoes dominating the creak of the aged wooden floorboards. Slowly, he felt his confidence return, and he relished in its power. "Why, I just need a place to stay for a bit, that's all. You can grant an old friend that favour, couldn't you, Ruppie?"  
  
"Why should I?" Thorne sneered. "It ain't exactly like you got some way to pay me back!" At this the other men howled.  
  
Valmont waited, but Shendu would not come. He lowered his head and stared at the floor -- two roaches scuttled across his line of sight -- and waiting for Shendu to make a move. _You've had your fun,_ he thought weakly, _now go._  
  
For once, the demon complied. Thorne and his gang's laughter was disturbed by a sudden blast of flame. The men gasped and ducked beneath the table at once, and the fire ball slammed into the wall. This left an open space revealing the red brick wall of the next door house, shadowed by the dark night. Slowly, Thorne poked his head above the table, his men following, to see Valmont glaring at him with livid red eyes. His mouth was contorted into an ingratiating smile.  
  
Sweat beaded down Thorne's forehead. He gulped.  
  
The hole in the wall served for a better purpose than a good view at the next door house: from there entered a dozen Shadowkhan, and they encircled Thorne and his men. They stood in fighting stances. There was no escape.  
  
"Wha-what d'ya want?" Thorne choked out. "I'll give ya anythin', I swear!"  
  
"I do, actually, have one request." Valmont spoke, but it was not his voice. It was raspy to make it sound ominous; amplified to make it superior; it was Shendu's. "Your entire operation is now under my control," he continued.  
  
"Now hold up!" One man stood up and step forward. Plastered over his muscular body was a sweaty black tank top, matching his dark eyes, which were set in defiance. Dirt-stained, baggy blue jeans hung on his waist, secured only by a belt. His dark hair was matted in gel. "This is insane!"  
  
Shendu looked not in the least bit perplexed. In fact, his hideous smile only grew. "Ah, so we have a skeptic." He glanced at one of the Shadowkha, who immediately unsheathed its sword and lunged toward the man. Before he had a chance to move, the Shadowkha swerved its sword to the right, and locked in on the man's neck. Blood splattered everywhere; the man's head rolled on the floor by the table.  
  
One of Thorne's other members swooned, while Thorne himself stared from the head, to the Shadowkhan who had now resumed his previous position, to Shendu's amused facade. He took delight in Thorne's wide eyes and slacked jaw, similar to the others' expressions.  
  
"Shall we make an example of this fool? Or would anybody else like to attempt a rebellion?" Silence: tense, ominous silence. "Good. Now, before we do anything, we'll be having a visitor: I trust you shall show him the same courtesy as you've shown me."  
  
They all nodded vigourously.  
  
************  
  
The street was dark, deserted. One step at a time Jackie went, left foot, right foot, left, right, left, right. When would he reach his destination? The question had come to his muddled mind more than once, and every time it did he would become discouraged and stop. And each time this happened the wind would come and ruffle through his hair gently, softly, and press against his skin, warm and comforting. Revived, he would continue once more.  
  
He only made it to the corner of Moulberry Street, one block from Uncle's Rare Finds. A dark figure stood before him, and he gazed it, looking listless and uninterested. It was a Shadowkha, he finally realised, but the thought slipped his mind as quickly as it had come. The Shadowkha held out his hand, and, without giving any consideration, Jackie took it.  
  
A spot of darkness grew from their hands -- it expanded and encompassed them. Then they were gone.  
  
************  
  
Dark blue dominated the sky for the most part, but occasionally one could spot highlights of the early morning. For Finn, Chow, and Ratso, daylight was bad; for daylight brought people, and someone would soon undoubtedly spot them in their bright orange prison clothing. Although Chow now carried the duffel, what they really needed was a place to change.  
  
"How 'bout an alley?" Ratso suggested, and was responded with stares from his companions. "What?"  
  
"Have you never heard of the word 'privacy'?" Finn retorted.  
  
"Yeah," Ratso pronounced the word slowly, as if it were foreign to him. "So?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
They turned on main street, a wide block composed of shops and malls, Starbucks and ice cream parlours. Groaning to himself, Finn sat down on a green bench beneath a tree. Chow and Ratso joined him.  
  
Only two hours had past since they'd managed to elude the police. It had been a hard struggle, but with the expense of bullets and a knowledge of the prison from both the past week and other previous experiences they managed to miraculously escape. The next step, they all knew, was to get to Chinatown where they would find Chan at his Uncle's little antique store. For some reason, though, Finn was reluctant to go there: and it wasn't only the fear of getting jailed again by Captain Black. Finn wanted first-hand knowledge of Valmont's whereabouts; partly to assure himself, and partly for any emergency that would require them to get to Valmont themselves.  
  
"Hey, Finn." Chow nudged the red-haired man with his elbow and pointed to a building across the street. Finn saw that it read: PUBLIC BATHROOM.  
  
"Hey, nice going!" Finn exclaimed as leaped off the bench and crossed the busy street, Chow and Ratso following. He gripped the knob, tried to turn at it, then yanked at it.  
  
A wave of dismay washed over the Enforcers as they realised it was locked.  
  
"Aww, and I really had to go!" Ratso complained.  
  
The light turned green, and cars whizzed by, ruling out the option of shooting the lock. Cursing under his breath, Finn turned to face his companions. "Well," he said, "looks like we'll have to use the alley after all." Ratso cheered this on, Chow groaned, and Finn frowned.  
  
They took to the back streets, where there was less of a chance of running into any unfriendly policemen. The whole area was deserted, save for a few parked cars here and there. They stopped at a narrow alleyway, and Finn devised a plan: they would go one at a time for privacy's sake, and two of them would stand guard till the other had finished dressing. Chow took the liberty of going first, a right he'd earned from carrying the bag the whole time. Then Ratso went, leaving Finn last.  
  
Before long they were all dressed in their usual, comfortable apparel. Finn breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that they weren't quite as conspicuous as they had been in that bright, hideous orange prison uniform. Just to be on the safe side, however, they decided to stay in that alley until they could concoct a plan. Ratso parked himself on a dumpster while Finn and Chow preferred to stand.  
  
"What're we gonna do now?" Chow asked the question that had been on all their minds. "Go find Chan?"  
  
Much to their surprise, Finn shook his head No.  
  
"Why not?" Ratso asked. "I thought that was what we were supposed to do."  
  
"We are. But I wanna do something different." Finn began to pace back and forth, rubbing his chin pensively. "What if Chan can't kill Shendu? What if we're too late?" Chow and Ratso exchanged glances at this, realising that Finn had a point. "I mean, we can't take the chance. We gotta solve this ourselves."  
  
"How?" came from both Chow and Ratso simultaneously.  
  
Finn stopped pacing and leaned against the brick wall. "Hey, I heard Big V say something about some guy 'Ruppie-two.' Said he was gonna stay with him. Does that ring a bell to either of you?"  
  
They all thought for a moment. At length, Chow snapped his fingers and said, "Yeah! That's Ruppert Thorne II, doncha remember? That's who Valmont gets part of his drug supplies from. Trades with 'im and stuff."  
  
"Bingo!" Finn explained. "Now, all we gotta do is find out where this guy is."  
  
"Well how're we gonna do that?" Ratso wondered aloud.  
  
Here, Finn's face fell, and Chow and Ratso braced themselves. "The library," he muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Finn nodded sombrely.  
  
"But we can't!" cried Chow.  
  
"Yeah!" Ratso agreed. "I ain't never been in a library in my life! All those books scare me..." He shuddered.  
  
"Look, it's not like we have a choice," Finn said. "You want the world to go boom? Huh? No. Then we gotta do research. Give Chan or Captain Black or somebody a lead -- not to mention ourselves."  
  
Ratso looked miserable. He stood behind Chow, shivering. "But Fi-inn," he whined, "the books laugh at me..."  
  
Rapidly losing his patience, Finn snapped, "Look, I don't wanna go in there either, but we have to! So just get over it!" He shook his head and looked away. Once more he longed for the security of Valmont's rule over the Dark Hand. It was he who was in charge of the crime network that had once dominated all others. Now it was mocked, if not forgotten altogether.  
  
Finn checked his watch: quarter to seven. They had time -- too much time, probably. Just to be sure though, they decided to hop on a bus to the library anyway.  
  
The bus driver didn't recognise them, though he did give them a suspicious eye as they climbed aboard. Finn, wary of this, kept his hand in his coat where his gun was.  
  
Their stop was at Main Street, and they walked two blocks to the library. One short set of wide concrete steps later, the threesome found themselves facing a sign tacked to the door, whose content hammered and flattened their spirits:  
  
CLOSED.  
  
"Well. This was a dead end," Chow remarked dryly.  
  
"Hold on," Finn said as he continued reading the sign. "It says it'll be open at nine."  
  
"Great, but what are we gonna do in the meantime?"  
  
The result was ninety minutes worth of sitting in a nearby alley, hidden amoung the twists and turns of the labyrinth streets. Much to the Enforcers' distaste it was infested with broken glass, garbage, and creepy crawlers. At one point a rat had scurried past Chow's line of sight, and the result was him shivering in Ratso's lap, clinging to him for dear life. And Ratso, assuming Chow was being affectionate, grinned and embraced him tightly. Finn stared in disbelief.  
  
The arrival of nine was a blessing for all of them. They ran out of the alley, down the streets and up the stairs, and when they reached the library, switched to walking.  
  
The librarian didn't look up from her computer. Finn paused when he saw her: her dark hair shined from the overhead lights, her porcelain skin was tinted by the computer screen, her tight baby blue shirt showed off her slim figure. Finn almost considered approaching her until an image of Valmont popped into his head, and, scowling, he followed Chow and Ratso deeper in the maze of books.  
  
"So," began Chow as they walked, "how DO we research?"  
  
Finn thought for a moment while Ratso, shaking, hugged himself and glanced in the directions of the shelves. "You guys...I don't know how long I can stand this...all these books..."  
  
His companions ignored him. Finn snapped his fingers suddenly. "Hey! How 'bout a computer? That's how they look stuff up in movies, anyway."  
  
Chow asked, "Like in 'I know What You Did Last Summer' and Jennifer Love Hewitt was looking up who killed that guy or whatever?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"...all these books..."  
  
They found six computers upstairs, aligned against each other. Within minutes Finn was online, and Chow and Ratso had pulled up chairs beside him. Time passed, and Finn thought he was getting nowhere until he stumbled upon an old article from the Gotham Times website.  
  
"'On Saturday, June 14 1990, authorities confirmed the death of crime legend Rupert Thorne at one a.m. in the midst of a gang fight.' Blah blah blah..." Finn stopped reading.  
  
"What is it?" Chow asked.  
  
"It says here that Thorne's five million was never recovered," Finn said. "Thorne's kid took it."  
  
"And then *he* revived his father's business," Chow finished.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, Thorne's got a bunch of connections: Bill "Duffboy" Baggins, Igor Putin, Luigi Vechetti, the Royal Flush Gang, the Ministry of Pain...the Dark Hand..." Finn scanned the list. "Oh! And Big Brother! Valmont's got a strong link with them."  
  
"We even know where they are!" Chow cried.  
  
Finn smiled. "Exactly."  
  
"Please, you guys," Ratso piped up, "can we leave yet?"  
  
"Actually, Ratso," Finn stretched and rose from his chair, "I'd be more than happy to."  
  
~-~-~-  
  
Oh my god, I can't believe I finished this part. It took me so long to just sit down and *write.* I'll try to get a better start on the next part.  
  
**About that whole Chinchilla thing. I hope most of you got that pun, but if you didn't, just wait till you watch "Rumble in the Big House"--that ep where Jackie and Valmont and the Enforcers infiltrated some jail and set some demon free. It was...weird. But we did find out that Ratso is gay -- something that is, sadly, considered abnormal in the world of cartoons. 


	10. Big Brother is Watching You

Notes: Yay!! FF.Net is up! It must be, if you're reading this right now. I just got back from vacation with Kathryn in England, which was really fun! I *love* England! There's just something about it, the feel of it...but it's good to be home too.  
  
Credits, as usual, go to Kathryn and Olivia.  
  
Oh yeah, glad someone enjoyed the Batman reference. :) But no, he won't make an appearance. You can't have a cameo appearance with Batman, because once Batman gets into it, he doesn't get *out*, if ya know what I mean. ^_~ It's just that right now I can't have a crossover, it's just too late in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: JCA belongs to KWB, Sony Productions, Jackie Chan--but, oh, you *knew* that already! Okay then--"1984" is by George Orwell. Yeah, there's a reference here (the title shoulda been a give-away) - if I made any mistake, please tell me. It's been a year since I read that book, so I don't remember it word-for-word. One more thing...Royal Flush Gang belongs to the Batman genre. Or Batman Beyond. Whichever.  
  
Olivia- this one's for you, darling. ;)  
  
  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN  
  
Part Ten: Big Brother is Watching You  
  
-A-  
  
Hours earlier, when the night was still on, most of California was asleep. So no one noticed when out of an alley emerged the dazed man still in his pajamas, led by the abnormal shadow figure, the only sign of light being its seemingly glowing sword. Its unusual brightness had attracted Jackie's eyes several times, and each time he wished for one of his own. Then the thought would disappear only to resurface later on, and the cycle would start over again.  
  
Jackie hardly felt the Shadowkha's cold, dead grip around his own lifeless wrist. His steps felt light, as if he were walking in a dream. Maybe he *was* dreaming. Now there was something to consider. Was it a good dream? Was he enjoying it? Yes, he decided finally. He was. There was nothing to worry about, nothing left to think of. This Shadowkha was holding *his* wrist, was leading *him* -- not the other way around. All he head to do was to trust, to submit, and everything else would be taken care of.  
  
He tasted something sweet and sugary in his mouth: it was candy. What sort of candy, he wondered? He licked his lips. Peppermint? No. Chocolate? No. He didn't like those things as much as he liked... Caramel! That was it! Caramel was his favourite; it had been his favourite ever since he was ten years old and he'd first tasted a caramel apple. It was at some sort of a fair. Who had given it to him, again? Was it...? Well, what did it matter? That was the past, after all, and the past didn't exist. Only now existed, now with the caramel taste in his mouth and the gleam of the Shadowka's sword in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly Jackie realised that they'd stopped, but his passive mind questioned it not. He was only vaguely aware when the door they stood before swung open and the Shadowkha guided him inside to meet someone sitting casually on the dusty couch.  
  
Jackie gazed numbly at the white-haired man's demonic red eyes. The man stood. Jackie felt the Shadowkha's hand let go of his wrist, and his arms dropped limp by his side. He took one step forward. Then another. Baby steps - as if he were a small child only learning how to walk into his parent's arms. Closer and closer he went, until finally he could walk no farther without bumping into the taller man. And the taller man raised his hand and Jackie felt his fingers entangled in his jet-black hair, soft as a summer night breeze, gentle as if caring for something sacred and fragile as an angel. And he trailed his hand through Jackie's hair to the ends until it fell through his fingers and lay down again, and he proceeded down his face, down his forehead, over his eyes so that Jackie had to shut them, down his nose, lips, chin. His touch was so faint it was irresistible, so mysterious it was compelling; it sent shivers mixed with pain and pleasure running up and down Jackie's spine.  
  
Through his closed eyes Jackie could see darkness but also something else, something that gave birth to warmth within him: he saw -- or sensed -- the man smiling. Not that his smile reflected more animosity and corruption and sadism than Jackie could ever fathom -- but simply that he smiled. And Jackie couldn't help but smile back, sweetly.  
  
In his current state Jackie would find the voices of mortals -- whether they be Valmont or Finn, Jade or Uncle -- indistinct. But Shendu was not mortal, so Jackie could understand him perfectly: "Welcome home, Jackie Chan."  
  
***********  
  
A visit to Big Brother was definitely undesirable amongst many who knew of them, the Enforcers included. They had never actually come face-to-face with anyone from this particular crime industry, but living vicariously through rumours was enough.  
  
According to these rumours, Big Brother consisted of some of the most wicked sociopath around the world. Acceptance in this network required absolute commitment to their own "government" called The Party, a Communist- like system that met thinking and individuality with harsh punishment. Members of Big Brother were said to have led vapid, robotic lives, tending to their duties without question -- the result of brainwashing, many suspected.  
  
Aside from the above mentioned, this crime network was particularly creative. Its entire system stemmed from George Orwell's classic novel 1984, a book treated as the Bible amoung the group's members. Copies rested in each member's hands, read and re-read over and again. Although none of the Enforcers had ever read the book (especially Ratso), they each held a similar idea of what it was about.  
  
Purely through English relations had Big Brother become a valuable asset to the Dark Hand and vice versa. But everything had changed, Finn now recalled, in nineteen-ninety when the Dark Hand moved to the United States of America, the promised land that ruled with democracy. At the drop of a hat Valmont had made the number one spot on Big Brother's hit list. This only made the Enforcers' visit yet more undesirable. So, less than enthusiastic at the prospect of getting killed, the Enforcers decided they would claim to be agents of the Royal Flush Gang, a one hundred per cent English organisation that hoped to one day dominate England's constitutional monarchy.  
  
Officially Big Brother resided in London, but like most successful crime organisations it had cells all over the world, one conveniently being in San Francisco despite their obvious hatred toward the U.S. It took them two trains and three buses, but the Enforcers finally arrived at the shabby little deli on Cantebury Street. This time the sign read in bold red print "OPEN," and Finn went first with the other two following.  
  
Finn allowed himself a look around, devoting every aspect of the corner store to memory. To the left was a stack of hostess products, and next to that were two running coffee pots, two containers of milk, packs of sugars and thin straws. On the opposite side was the clerk's counter (the clerk himself was absent), and beneath that were rows of candy. Farther down were the refrigerated beverages and cold cuts. All three of the Enforcers suddenly realised how hungry they were.  
  
_Well, why not?_ Finn thought to himself. After all, they had to wait for the clerk anyway. He guessed his companions thought the same thing, because Ratso started for the cupcakes while Chow tended to the candy. Finn himself went for the chips, and all three fixed themselves coffee.  
  
The Enforcers could hear the doorknob turn, and they looked toward the back of the room just in time to see the door open and the clerk emerge. He was serious-faced man, somewhere in his forties, with glossy hair and tanned skin. His white apron was filthy with various coloured stains, such as ketchup and mustard. This did not go well with his oddly tye-dyed shirt.  
  
He made his way to behind the counter, eyes closely fixed on the Enforcers. The three of them felt him burning holes through them. Chow gulped, Ratso grew stiff, and Finn pretended to cough.  
  
Tentatively Finn edged his way toward the counter and set down his chips and coffee. Although he didn't look up, he knew that the clerk never wavered his gaze as he rang up the cost on the cash register. Under normal circumstances Finn would hold out his gun and demand the clerk's money instead of paying, but decided against it since this was one of the hideouts of a very successful crime organisation. So he held out a ten dollar bill, collected his change and goodies, and stepped aside for Chow and Ratso to follow his example.  
  
Save for the coffee they stuffed all their food into the duffel, which was now handled by Ratso. For a moment they were all still; Chow and Ratso turned to Finn in anticipation, but Finn was still deciding on what next move to make. He cleared his throat and stared down at his white boots, which were bemired along the edges. He scowled; he didn't appreciate sloppy apparel -- particularly *his* apparel. If he were an optimist, he would have realised that at least his bellbottoms were still intact, cuffed neatly over the top of shoes.  
  
"May I help you?" Finn snapped out of his reverie at the sound of the clerk's heavily Arabic accented request. He looked up and blinked slowly at the clerk's skeptical and annoyed facade.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he faltered, shuffling his feet. No, now was *not* a good time to screw up. He'd made that promise to Hak Foo, and he would keep it. Clearing his throat once more he stealthily approached the clerk. He leaned close and whispered the password: "Ingsoc."  
  
The clerk drew away and blinked, nonplused: quite a change from his serious, almost hostile expression moments before. Nevertheless, he resumed his previous attitude with a solid glare as he trudged to the back of the store where he'd recently come from. He paused at the threshold to turn slightly and nod, indicating the Enforcers to follow. The three glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed.  
  
Up the stairs they went, with Finn in the lead and Ratso lagging behind in last place. The stairway was narrow, with bright white-washed walls and no railings; Finn did his best to bury the slight sensation of claustrophobia that threatened to burst within him.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity they finally reached the second level. The clerk strode onward towards the dark curtains at the end of the short corridor. He disappeared behind them, and after gulping hard, the Enforcers did the same.  
  
For a moment all was dark. Then, suddenly, bright lights switched on from every direction, and the Enforcers shielded their eyes with their arms. What *was* this? Finn suddenly envied Chow for his shades. After blinking hard repeatedly, Finn managed, through squinted eyes, to peer beyond his protective arm. Vaguely he could make out a small bench in the center of the room, but nothing else.  
  
"Sit," a voice commanded, as if on cue. It had the same deepness of the clerk's, but with a strong English accent. Too surprised and dazed to object, the Enforcers wandered over to the bench and sat. "He will be with you shortly."  
  
"Who?" Ratso wondered aloud. But the only reply was the insidious silence.  
  
Suddenly, Finn felt a giant rock of panic drop in his stomach, and he knew this was all a big mistake.  
  
He leaped to his feet and raced over to where the curtains had been moments before. Now he could feel the edges of a door, but with the exception of a handle.  
  
As his trembling hands fell to his side, Finn turned around slowly to face his companions. "You guys," he said in shaky whisper, "we're trapped."  
  
-B-  
  
"Trapped?" Chow jumped on his feet and ran over to Finn. "Trapped? What do you mean by that!--Finn?"  
  
"Calm down," Finn said, noting the cadence of fear in his companion's voice, though his own wasn't much better. He turned away from Chow, whose wide eyes Finn could see hiding behind his orange shades. He didn't want to see those fearful eyes; he was having enough trouble controlling his own panic. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to continue in a subdued voice, but it sounded more angry than anything: "This whole thing, it was a trick. A trick! They're figured it out, they figured out who we are."  
  
"How-how'd they do that?" Ratso asked.  
  
"Well, we ain't English for one!" Chow snapped suddenly. "That should have been a dead give away!"  
  
Ratso blinked. "Oh."  
  
"We gotta get out of here," Finn said aloud. Being able to learn best by hearing, it often helped Finn to think out loud. He now had one idea -- and a rather risky idea at that -- that he did not hesitate to deploy; he could hear Chow's laboured breaths and Ratso's fearful moans.  
  
And so after he took his last bite at his fingernail, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pistol.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
So startled by the calm, feminine voice that Finn gasped and nearly dropped his gun. Catching it and taking deep breaths, he turned to face their mysterious visitor.  
  
She was a girl of no more than seventeen, short, with a small but round tummy. Tied back in a ponytail were curly locks of ebony, which reached her shoulders. Cobalt eyes stared back at them, bright with mischief. She wore the customary uniform of Big Brother: blue overalls, a plain white shirt and worn shoes. On one strap there was a name tag that read, COMRADE OLIVIA.  
  
Ratso whistled.  
  
"The bullets," she started in her deep English accent, "will simply bounce off the door and strike you instead."  
  
Clearly, as a follower of Big Brother, this person was up to no good. So Finn did the sensible thing: he pointed his gun, in case she were to try anything. "Who are *you*?" he said.  
  
The girl smiled. "Can't you read the name tag?"  
  
Finn rolled his eyes. "No kidding."  
  
"Wow," Ratso muttered, eyes wide. "She's a real looker!"  
  
"Shut *up*!" Chow and Finn ordered simultaneously.  
  
Ratso fidgeted in embarrassment. "I was just sayin'..."  
  
Olivia shook her head, smiling. The Enforcers stared in confusion. "You three," she pointed at them, "are really weird."  
  
The Enforcers stared, dumbfounded.  
  
"Right." Olivia shook her head again and cleared her throat. "Anyway...you wanna escape or what?"  
  
The Enforcers stared, dumbfounded. Again.  
  
"Hello?! Anybody home?!" She stood right up to them and waved her hands out before them. When that didn't work, she struck the one who seemed to be the leader, Finn. "Wake up, you!"  
  
"OW!" And Finn's head went flying to the side as he heard the angry yells of his companions. In truth, the attack had taken him by surprise; for someone who looked so small, this girl could certainly hit! "Hey, *watch* it!" he snapped at her, rubbing his injured face. "*I'm* the one with the gun, you know."  
  
"Ahh, indeed you are," Olivia smiled slyly, "but do you really want to kill your only chance of getting out of here?"  
  
Staring, and then glancing at each other, the three considered this. At length Finn, now very suspicious, turned back to her: "How do we know this isn't a trick?"  
  
"I don't think you have a choice."  
  
_True,_ Finn thought to himself bitterly. _Very true._  
  
Olivia was now walking towards the door, brushing past the Enforcers. "So shall we?"  
  
Raising his finger, Finn started, "But that door doesn't have a--"  
  
But Olivia cut him off by her own actions. She put her hand on the wall next to the door, and out it came, pushed back by a metal bar. A keypad emerged from the bit beneath her hand. After replacing her hand, she quickly typed in the password, and in an instant the process reversed and the door slid open. All that remained was the familiar black curtain.  
  
"--handle," Finn finished dryly.  
  
"Now I ask again," she said, holding back the curtain with her arm, that same sly grin on her face, "shall we?"  
  
And the Enforcers, still dumbfounded with their eyes wide and their jaws slacked, could only nod.  
  
~-~-~  
  
*gasp!* Who is this Comrade Olivia? (Not a Mary Sue, I'll tell you that mcuh ^-^) What is her real purpose? Why is she helping the Enforcers? And what will happen to our beloved Jackinator? Stay tuned for part eleven of...The Demon Within! ::Da da duuuuuuum!:: 


	11. Into the Tunnels

Notes: It seems the JCA section is a little slow about now. Probably everyone's just hyped up because school's starting. ::groans:: I'm gonna be a freshman in high school! In a *hard* school! I'm scared! ~*~  
  
The good news is that we get another batch of new eps! And the return of the Dark Hand! ::cheers:: Thanks to Avery who told me about the episode summaries at the official site--now all of you, go check it out! Okay, so the Enforcers are bad guys (er...*worse* bad guys), and I'm not too thrilled with what they did to Big V, but at least we have *something*! Whoo!  
  
'Kay now, on with the story. Sorry this came out late...again. But you won't have to wait long for part 12, which is already written up, pretty much. It was originally gonna be this part, but the continuity got screwed, so I'm pushing it back to part 12. This is mostly dialogue-driven, but I needed to clear a few things up, and that was the only way. And it's lengthy, too. Hope you enjoy it; hope you review it!  
  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN  
Part Eleven: Into the Tunnels  
  
  
The shop had been quiet all day long. Of course, it was only two o'clock now, but Uncle had been awake since six, and so it seemed like a full day and then some. And since six o'clock all had been silent, and the silence seemed to make the air so thick it was almost hard to breathe.  
  
Uncle was no fool; he knew how everyone had avoided him all day. And the truth was, he didn't blame any of them. He'd been in no mood for anyone; he was very temperamental (_Maybe that is where Jackie gets it from,_ Uncle mused absently). In fact, the only person who had a real -- albeit short -- conversation with him was Captain Black, and he only told him that Shendu and the Enforcers had escaped prison. That information didn't help any.  
  
The fact was, frustration was not something Uncle did not like to deal with, and he had a tendency to take it out on the people around him. Thus, he kept to his research all day, desperately searching something--*anything*--that might give him a clue to as to Jackie's condition. But all the while memories of this morning plagued him.  
  
Probably because of his training under Chi Master Fong, Uncle had the uncanny ability to dream of a personal danger as it happened, and then awaken a while later. So he knew something was wrong as soon as he awoke, and instinctively he ran upstairs to his room, only to discover the bed empty. Through the window, which was wide open, in came a soft breeze. Immediately Uncle called in Captain Black, who was now doing his best to somehow track Jackie through Section 13's technology.   
  
As for his dream...well, it was rather ambiguous, though certainly alarming. He could dimly recall a knife--no, a sword; blood; fire. And Jackie.  
  
And the horrible, insidious laugh of some sort of inhuman creature.  
  
In between his research, Uncle had spent all day thinking about that creature. Mere words could not describe it. All Unce could do was wonder, curious and frightened. Thinking about that laugh, hearing it ringing through his mind like a broken record--it was almost overwhelming. Almost. But whenever it did resurface his mind--whenever he heard that awful, compelling noise that sent chills down his spine--  
  
--or whenever that terrifying realisation, accompanied by a blow to his heart which nearly killed him, that it was not only another creature, but also Jackie, his treasured protégé, his *nephew*--  
  
--that was what kept him working.  
  
And now, thinking about Jackie again, hearing Jackie's share of that monstrosity of a laugh, he ignored the sick feeling in his stomach and opened the book he was skimming through to the next page.  
  
***********  
  
"WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER - ALERT! INTRUDER - ALERT!"  
  
"Jesus Christ, Ratso!" Finn yelled over his shoulder as he ran down the hall, following Olivia. Red alarms buzzed and flashed; they could hear footsteps other than their own behind them, heavy and intimidating. It had been Ratso who had alerted them, Ratso who had walked through the red laser beam just as Olivia had ordered them to stop. Point of fact, Finn and Ratso got along just fine and enjoyed each other's company for the most part...but if there was one time when Finn absolutely *despised* his companion, it was now.  
  
"What?" He heard Ratso call from behind. "I can't hear you with all these alarms!"  
  
Only one person could fit between the narrow walls, and as they all ran in a single line, Finn felt the old claustrophobia catching up with him. _Oh no, not now,_ he thought desperately, swallowing his panic.   
  
Just when he thought he was about to collapse, Olivia yelled over her shoulder, "Stop," and as they did so she suddenly halted as well. There was a door to the right, complete with a keypad. Ignoring the keypad, Olivia pointed at the door what appeared to be an ordinary television clicker, which she had had ready as they'd run, and pressed two buttons, the second one releasing a series of locks and thus opening the door. They all rushed in, and Chow, who came in last, shut the door behind them.  
  
Apparently they were in a classroom, and they all let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was vacant. It was rectangular and rather small, perhaps only eight by eleven feet. Stretching to the back of the room was a line of desks and chairs, while rows across reached the next wall. At the next wall there was a door at the front, followed by, oddly enough, a long mirror; an identical mirror was set on the wall closest to them. A chalkboard was bolted to the front wall, and a teacher's desk, devoid of any personal content, stood before it. Distantly, they could hear the rumble of alarms and footsteps.   
  
Scribbled on the chalkboard was: 2+2=5. Finn and Chow both looked quizzically at this, while Ratso sat at one of the desks and Olivia concerned herself with one of the white tiles towards the next wall.  
  
"Hey, look at me--I'm back in school!" Ratso giggled.  
  
"Didn't know you were even *in* school, Ratso," Chow answered, still gazing at the bizarre mathematical solution pensively.  
  
"I was! Up till third grade, that's right," Ratso said, eyes closed, his fist to his heart with a deep pride. Then he paused, opened his eyes and frowned thoughtfully. "Or maybe it was second," he mused aloud.  
  
Finn, meanwhile, hovered over Olivia's shoulder and watched as she pressed a few buttons on her remote. Instantly the two tiles she was concentrating on were lowered, and they slide in opposite directions to reveal a dark pit. Finn stared.  
  
"A secret passage," she informed him before he could even ask. "Every B.B. hideout has them."  
  
"Right." Finn folded his arms as he watched Olivia stand up. Something was not right about her. Actually, everything was not right about her, Finn realised. Everything she did raised questions. If she worked for Big Brother, why was she helping them? It had to be a trick.   
  
So Finn kept his gun out. Just in case.  
  
"You *idiot*!" Finn was sent out of his reverie by Olivia's exasperated cry. He followed her as she took a few abrupt steps past him, glaring daggers at Ratso.  
  
"What?" Ratso asked rather naively, somewhat taken aback.  
  
Olivia now had her hands balled into fists, and she stamped her foot on the floor impatiently. Ratso bit his lip. "*Look*, you idiot!" Still glaring, she pointed to the huge mirror on one side of the room, and then to the other.  
  
Ratso followed her finger and watched the mirror intently. He suddenly got up and walked over to the nearest mirror. He gazed himself briefly, then used his pinkie to rub at a tooth. "Oh yeah," he mused. "I got spinach there from yesterday. Thanks!" He grinned at her cheerfully.  
  
It took a great deal of effort not to either rip her hair out or bash Ratso's face--although the latter seemed greatly satisfying, Olivia briefly decided. Nevertheless, she stuck to her main complaint. Gesticulating wildly, she exclaimed, "Those are TWO-WAY MIRRORS!"  
  
"Oh." Ratso seemed unimpressed. Then, suddenly, his eyes grew wide. "*Oh*!"  
  
Two-way mirrors. A heavy clank sounded in Finn's stomach, and he almost lost his breath. Looking over at Chow, he could see his companion was shaking. They could hear the doors unlocking...  
  
Suddenly Olivia grabbed Finn and dragged him over to the dark pit. She forced him to his knees and then, headfirst, he found himself plummeting into the dark pit.  
  
And *that* was when Finn truly lost his breath. He could feel the damp wind blowing past him as he fell. His lungs were closing; everything grew dimmer until fear was the only thing keeping him conscious. He could not even scream, and if he did, he felt he would have died from the effort. Everything seemed to rush past him till it felt as though he were frozen in time. Vaguely, Finn recalled seeing somewhere a picture of nighttime traffic: a snapshot of lights zigzagging here and there as though it were in suspended animation.  
  
Mixed sensations of both relief and pain captured him as he hit the grassy ground. He groaned as he struggled to his knees, the shoulder that he had fallen on throbbing, his arms and legs shaking with strain. He vaguely became more aware of another yelling...it was very high-pitched, like a girl's...  
  
Chow? Olivia?  
  
He didn't even have time to gasp. He rolled out of the way just before whoever it was plopped on the ground.  
  
Darkness impaired sight, not sound waves, so while Finn couldn't see the person he could certainly hear her moan and groan just fine in a deep, rich voice. Olivia. Finn squirmed into a sitting position and leaned back, meeting the cold, gooey wall. At first he thought nothing of it, but then he realised with disgust how icky the wall felt against his (thankfully) clothed back...against his hands...his hair...  
  
Panic-stricken, he willed himself forward again. With some difficulty he managed to scramble to his feet, nursing his wounded shoulder, and stumbled over to his companion.  
  
"Oww--hey!"  
  
He ran smack into Olivia, who was beginning to sit up, and they both tumbled over. Finn could feel her warm breath on his neck as he laid on her. This, of course, did not last long, for he soon felt Olivia budging her knees into his stomach, and then into a certain exclusive area that made Finn snap his eyes wide and freeze. Again that suffocating paralysis overcame him while Olivia slid her hands up his chest and gave a mighty push, and Finn hardly realised it as he rolled onto the still damp grass.  
  
Finally he began to breathe again, and as he did so, he heard Olivia gasping as well. "My...word..." A small light flashed on as Olivia turned on a mini-flashlight, and he saw her pat her chest fervently. "What were you...*doing*? You...*perverted*--"  
  
"*Me*?...*Perverted*?" Finn stared up at her coldly. "Lady, you are--nuts! You're the one who...kicked me in the...*groin*, for God's sake!"  
  
"I did no such thing!" Olivia exclaimed as she, now on her feet, brushed off her shirt and overalls. "So." Finn watched as she glared over him. He glared back. "Are we going or not?"  
  
With an indignant snort, Finn slowly sat up and got to his feet. He brushed his lapels as well.  
  
"Why are you moving so bloody slowly! Hurry it up!" Olivia shouted at him.  
  
And that was when Finn decided that enough was enough.  
  
"My *god*, kid!" he boomed, gesticulating his arms and wanting so *badly* to punch this little girl. "*What* is your problem? You've been nothing but bossy the whole time we've been here! What is it? Tell me the truth! Why are you doing this? What kind of trick have you got up your sleeve? What do you *want*? Because let me tell you, I am *not* going to stand for this any longer, I'm--"  
  
But it was the tears he saw welling up in her eyes when he realised he'd gone just a bit too far.  
  
She turned away, and Finn realised that while he had been expecting to feel triumphant after that little speech, he instead felt sick.  
  
"Oh, c'mon..." Finn reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched as the tip of his finger touched her. He drew away and sighed, and jammed his hands into his pockets. Olivia was still crying, silently. He leaned back on his heels. He clicked his teeth. He sighed again.  
  
This really wasn't working.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I yelled at you," he muttered, but she didn't stop. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Really! I am!"  
  
"That..." She sniffed, but still didn't turn to face him. "That really wasn't nice!"  
  
"Yeah." Finn hung his head. A few moments past, and he spoke up again: "It's just that, well...you really can't blame me for wondering. I mean, you, a follower of Big Brother, suddenly decide to help three American prisoners--and you expect us to go along with your plans without question? It just seems a little weird, that's all. Really, who are you? What do you want?"  
  
His heart pounded rapidly, and his outstretched hands were shaking; slowly he let them fall to his side. He bit his lip and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. No answer came--but he heard her sobs subsiding slightly.  
  
"Okay then." She paused. Then: "But are you sorry?"  
  
Finn hesitated a moment. "Ye-yeah," he said softly.  
  
After a minute or two, Olivia turned around, her arms still folded. Finn bit his lip expecting to see a tear-stained face---  
  
But instead it was dry!  
  
And she was *smiling*!  
  
"Hey!" he grunted. "Were you pulling my leg?"  
  
"Absolutely not," Olivia replied, staring at him with an almost challenging look in her eyes. "I was one hundred per cent sincere! Well, almost, at least. But here--the story. It's a bit long, but yes, you do deserve to know.  
  
"You probably know this, but Big Brother was founded in nineteen fifty-eight--that's nine years after the book was published. Have you ever read it?"  
  
Finn shook his head.  
  
"I didn't think so." Olivia pursed her lips. "Well, it's basically about this man named Winston, who lives in a world similar to the one the followers of B.B. live in. It was pretty awful. You know what I mean. George Orwell created a whole horrid world of his own, a world of censorship taken to the extreme, where love and hate and joys and pains and culture and language and *thought* was controlled, diminished--and this organisation made it a reality.  
  
"The book was written during World War II; a lot of people think it was about the war. In fact, it was four Neo-Nazis in London who started this group, only they wanted to keep it purely English--none of the other countries in Great Britain, not even Germany. Just England.  
  
"That was one difference between them and other Neo-Nazis. The other was that they happened to be familiar with magic.  
  
"You're all sick of hearing about magic, I figured. Yes, I *do* know about Shendu and those demon portals and all that. I'll get to that. But this is what happened. These Neo-Nazis, the four of them, knew about magic. I'm not exactly sure how; one of them probably had a relative or something who was familiar with it. But they knew that there was Western magic--which they stuck too--and Eastern magic, and both departments broke off into different branches according to culture. Every culture has made its own edition somehow. And they stuck to the English type, of course.  
  
"Their main goal was control over all living things--control of human thought itself. They really wanted Big Brother to exist--not the organisation, but the person. In the book, there is said to be an immortal called Big Brother, the founder of their nightmarish world, but there was an indication that he was just a figurehead, that he didn't really exist. It was just a way to control the people or something.  
  
"The difference between the book and this organisation is that here, Big Brother really *does* exist.  
  
"Yes, it's true! He really does! In fact, at this very moment, he is trapped in a tower in England. And he *is* immortal. He is not a wizard, no. And *no*, he is *not* a vampire. He appears to be about sixty, actually. You see, he was a very intelligent man, but also very docile, so these Neo-Nazis thought he would be perfect. They gave him a potion to drink that made him immortal. Now he has all human knowledge and every human sense, including the forgotten senses of what the ordinary person would attribute as 'clairvoyance.'  
  
"You must understand, he is not a bad person. But he is trapped in the adamant tower. There is nothing he can do! He understands many things; he had knowledge of good and evil. He chooses good. No one in B.B. knows this but me. Believe me--their security is not as tight as you think, not nearly as tight as it was in the book. If it weren't for magic this network would have died years ago. It may not even have launched!  
  
"So Big Brother grew and grew; money poured in, as well as dozens of converts. More and more people were born into it as well, including me. Now the reason why I am not like them is because I was trained by The Immortal. He taught me right from wrong and I, like him, chose to be on the side of good. Let me tell you, it is hard to pretend every day. It makes me so sick sometimes. I wish I could escape.  
  
"But that's where you come in. I am risking everything to help you, yes. But, as I've said, The Immortal is 'clairvoyant', and he told me all about you and your friends and Jackie Chan and his niece and the chi wizard, and, of course, Shendu. This demon, Shendu, his goal is to destroy Asia and then enslave the rest of humanity. Why would The Immortal want this? He got pretty scared. So he told me to come here and help you. And here I am."  
  
Playfully, Olivia took a deep bow.  
  
Finn just stared at her.  
  
Now standing straight again, Olivia frowned at him. "Oh, come on. Do I have to smack you again?" A deep guttural noise came from Finn's throat, and he winced. "I'm only joking," Olivia frowned.  
  
But Finn was shaking his head. "Let me get this straight. This Immortal guy sent *you* to help *me* help *Chan.*"  
  
She nodded. "Essentially. I originally wanted to get to that Chi wizard, but you just came here, so I figured you would be my best bet."  
  
"Makes sense. That's where I'm headed, the old dude's shop. And the Immortal dude--he's the leader of Big Brother, yet he's on our side?"  
  
"Weelll..." Olivia chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. "He isn't the leader, only a figurehead. The real leader changes because of death or illness and such. But he is always the descendent of one of the Neo-Nazis who has dubbed himself O'Brien. The leader's name is always O'Brien--nothing else."  
  
"Weird." Finn raised an eyebrow. "But why did this Immortal dude choose to teach you? Any particular reason, or did he just pick someone by random?"  
  
At this Olivia darted her eyes to the ground as a small smile formed on her lips. That look in her eyes--Finn recognised it immediately. It was a sort of pride mixed with a deep love. "Well," she looked back up at him, "he's my grandfather."  
  
"Oh." Finn scratched his head. "A girl who has a grandfather who can never die. Why should I be surprised?"  
  
Oblivious to his comment, Olivia nodded, still smiling. "Rudyard Pennyworth."  
  
"*Rudyard*? His name is *Rudyard*?" Finn held his mouth, trying not to laugh, but it didn't seem to work; his shoulders shook and muffled giggles managed to escape him.  
  
"Hmph!" Olivia stuck her nose up in disgust. "It's a very nice name, thank you! You know, like Rudyard Kipling!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Oh man," Finn muttered, holding his stomach. "Wait till I tell Chow and Ratso, they'll--"  
  
He stopped, the breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Uh-oh," Olivia mumbled, her eyes wide as well.  
  
"Chow and Ratso!" Finn cried. "Where are Chow and Ratso!"  
  
"They..." Olivia paused, and jammed her hands into her overalls. Somehow, Finn knew what she was about to say, and he felt his blood boil. "Th-the agents--they caught them."  
  
Finn grimaced.  
  
Chow, Ratso--what had happened to them? Ratso--why had he been so unruly with Ratso? He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, true; but he was one of Finn's best friends. He listened to Finn. He got along with Finn perfectly! He'd just been a little irritated with the goofy enforcer. That was all. Finn looked down at his hands: they were shaking. Ha, irritated! That was just a cheap excuse.  
  
And Chow...Chow wasn't too hard to picture getting carted away by overall-wearing agents. A very stiff and easily provoked person, Chow probably hadn't dealt with his kidnapping too well. He'd been screaming and attempted to wriggle himself free a lot, Finn was sure of it. Finn was also sure that his attempts hadn't succeed, and that he was probably scared to death.  
  
Once again that desire to deck this little girl crept over Finn. They had wasted all this time talking--*talking*--while his friends were in danger! What had she been *thinking*!  
  
_What were *you* thinking?_ Finn groaned. He couldn't lay a finger on Olivia. He'd been just as irresponsible. They both shared the blame.  
  
But that didn't make him any less angry.  
  
But being angry at Olivia or himself also wouldn't make anything better; it would only weaken their defenses. They had to act. *Now.*  
  
"Kid," Finn said through his clenched jaw, "let's save them."  
  
Olivia nodded fervently. "Right," she said quietly.  
  
And, with her in the lead, they started quickly down the dark tunnel, the only light coming from Olivia's insignificant mini-flashlight.  
  
  
-~-~-~  
Ha! Didn't think I'd forget about Chow and Ratso, didja? So what *will* happen to the two enforcers? And Finn and Olivia? Find out next time on-- No, wait, that's not true. We're going to take a break and go back to Jackie. What is up with Jackie now? Part twelve soon--in the mean time, what do you think of this chapter, eh? My ears are open! 


	12. The Unforgiven

Notes:  See??  Told ya this would be out quickly!  The writing style in this chapter is a bit different from my usual.  It's sort of like a blend of Stephen King and Ray Bradbury.  ::shrug::  Just came out like that.  BTW, there's quite a bit of violence here.  Sorry to the squeamish, but there's kinda gonna be more in later chapters too.  I think.  The rating is currently set at PG-13--should it be bumped up a notch?

I should have said this before, but I am very pleased with the reviews!  (Don't worry, I'll go more in-depth during the Acknowledgements later.)  Thank you Memorax, my latest reviewer!  You're really making me blush. ^^  THANK GOD, I'm not the only one who noticed that Jade is now the main character (even though the show doesn't even ADMIT it), it started sometime in season 2--that's part of the reason why I started this fic.  (Though I think the main reason was that deep down I think Jackie is my favourite. ^^ ::hugs Jackie-plushie ^^::)

Anyhoo, same credits and disclaimers apply.  Guys, you KNOW I appreciate your help, but I'm kinda getting tired of writing it.  So the next time I'll mention you will probably be in the Acknowledgements/Read Me section.  Onward!

THE DEMON WITHIN

Part Twelve: The Unforgiven

A soft cloth was being rubbed against his back, slowly, gently, and the warm soapy water oozed down his skin, leaving a trail of coldness in its wake.  Cool air pressed against his upper body while his lower body, sunk in the water, radiated with warmth.  Jackie breathed in the bit of rising steam continuously; it was making him sleepy.  He struggled to keep his eyes open, and as he glanced at his surroundings, dazed, he suddenly put all the pieces together and realised he was in a bathtub.  Without question his hazy mind accepted it.  The cloth slithered up to his shoulder, and he shut his eyes, beginning to nod off.

He thought he heard the pages of a book flipping; the winds howling relentlessly; time losing its meaning.  But wait--the Thirteenth Hour!  He muttered something incomprehensible.  It was coming, coming to take him away.  Goodbye Jade, goodbye Uncle, goodbye world.  They no longer existed, they were not real.  They were not here.  The pages turned quickly, every word from the past erased, the pages to come already blank; all that existed was here and now, a vague dream that weighed down on him like a ten-pound sack.  His head was drooping one moment, then bobbing slightly as he attained a new level of consciousness.  He was trapped in that twilight realm, an empty void somewhere between sleep and awakening.

In his dream he stood in the middle of a room, his old room in Uncle's shop, where he'd spent most of his adolescence; but instead of posters covering the walls and trinkets cluttered the dresser and shelves, instead of his treasured stack of magazines and large collection of paperbacks, there was nothing.  Not even the bed remained.  It was clouded with fog and darkness.  _This is _not my room,_ he thought to himself, a rush of disappointment and anger surging through his veins.  The void reflected the shadow of what once was, an empty soul._

_There is something here, there must be something here.  A fantastic force pounded at his forehead as he stepped forward, as if it were trying to drive him away.  Mocking him, was it?  Jackie's anger fueled inside him as he kept going, undaunted.  He knew where it was.  And it was a different and more familiar force that guided him--no, __pulled him--towards the closet._

The bath was finished.  Jackie, in a sort of half-consciousness, was dimly aware of the Shadowkha drying his hair.  

The closet knob, old and rusty, was just ahead of him.  With a slight effort Jackie reached out his hand.  The force driving him backwards was weakening with each step.  Hope and anticipation rose within him as he came closer, closer, until finally he reached the doorknob.  He couldn't feel it; he could only see his hand lock around it.  He pulled it back with yet another slight effort and went inside.

Even in the dream Jackie could feel his heart pumping rapidly.  Because there it was, shining brilliantly, a mysterious blue glow laced around it as it lay casually on the floor.

The knife.

His hand went down to pick up the knife, and while doing so the rest of him did too.  He went farther and farther, very slowly, a slight ringing in his ears, until finally he grasped it.  Like a fire, the blue glow swallowed his hand and raced up his arm until the rest of him glowed as well.  How he ached to use it!  How he longed to create a single lovely line of blood along someone's arm!  He was falling.  Blood, blood gleaming on the spectacular blade; blood rushing out of a deep, incurable wound.  Blood escaping the body, which would be left to die.  He kept falling until he was literally passing the floor as a ghost might.

He stood at the Shadowkha's silent indication, and, covered in a towel and bathrobe, he was soon being led down a short corridor.

_Just a swift cut, swing it round, that's all it takes just a swift cut round--_

The music, the awful, downcast music of the dead as presented by the sadism of a violin and a piano pulsed faintly behind the double doors.  It sounded oddly familiar.  Jackie would have paused uncertainly, but another long-dead force was driving him forward, and so he went, shoulders hunched, knife in hand.  He pushed one door open with his free hand and stopped a few steps after the threshold.  The door swung shut behind him.

Mist danced to the dismal music.  Familiar faces were scattered everywhere, including those of his parents.  He was about to approach them when he decided another disappointment wasn't worth getting his hopes up for.  Well, if _they didn't remember __him,__ he just wouldn't remember __them; it was an illogical thought, but this was a dream after all, and one does not exactly think straight in dreams.  _

So, turning his back on the couple, who were talking idly, Jackie set his sights upon someone else, someone who might not promise anything at all but was too hard to let go of.  He watched as the little girl in the untidy dress of a hooded sweater and jean caprices leaned against the black piano, staring up at the pianist with her huge golden-brown eyes.  His heart lurched.  _No, no, not here, not _her,_ he thought to himself desperately, but his feet would not obey; instead he found himself walking towards her.  He remembered the knife he held._

With the help of the Shadowkha, Jackie managed to slip on a sort of black-silk robe.

Jackie stopped before her.  He stared down at her, but she didn't seem to notice him.  "Hi, Jade."

She said nothing.

"Jade?"

She turned her back to him.

"She will not speak to you,"  came the booming voice of the mountain of a man Tohru.  Jackie turned around halfway to see him.

"Oh,"  was all Jackie said as Tohru disappeared again.  He didn't have to ask why.  Remorse towered over him, locking him in its shadow.  Why had he done that in the first place?  He should probably just say he was sorry right now, get this all over with.  Maybe she would forgive him.

But then the remorse turned into something else.  He was no longer sorry; rather, he was angry.  How many times had he said to everyone, "I'm sorry"?  How many times had he been forced to beg for forgiveness?  And most of it probably wasn't even _his fault to begin with!  _

No, no, it couldn't be his fault...it was Jade's fault.  Wasn't she the one who never listened to him, who took him for granted?  Hadn't she time and again called his profession, his _real passion, archeology, boring?  Yes, yes, and she always tried to make herself look like an innocent, helpless little girl with those huge eyes of hers.  _Jade, you've done it again, you've done it again..._  He gritted his teeth.  How he loathed her!  He saw her eyes again in his mind.  Innocence and cruelty bundled up into one single package.  He hated her.  __Hated her!_

It was time to rip open the package.

_The knife in the hand goes round and round, round and round, round and round..._

There was some sort of humming, which went in tune with the music, but Jackie shrugged it off, uninterested.  Instead he found himself fingering his precious knife absently.  He brought the tip to his lips, deciding what to do.  No, he reassured himself firmly.  No apologies.  Not now: not ever.  He had the knife; that was all that mattered.  He smiled to himself thinking of what he might do with it...

And suddenly he got a brilliant idea.

"Oh, Jade,"  he called to her sweetly, hiding the knife behind his back.  "I have a surprise for you..."

_The knife in the hand goes round and round, round and round, round and round..._

The Shadowkha led him to a small room where stuffed dummies enclosed in a complete circle.  He stood outside of it, for now.__

"Huh?"  Jade turned around to face her uncle.  She suddenly glared at him.  "_What surprise?"_

"Hold out your hand and I'll give it to you."

_The knife in the hand..._

Jade stopped glaring.  In fact, now she stared back at Jackie apprehensively.  "Um..."

_...goes round and round..._

"Jade,"  Jackie's tone was firm.  "Do as I say."

_...round and round..._

Jade hesitated.  Then, slowly, she held out her hand; but before she could pull it back, Jackie seized her wrist.

_...round and round..._

Jackie knelt down to her height as he had done so many times to either lecture or comfort her.  Now it was neither.  And Jackie's eyes moved down from her wrist and up to her own eyes, which were wide and fearful.  He gave her a stern look as he pulled up her sleeve.  From behind his back he produced the knife, and pressed it against her arm.

The humming continued.

_...and round..._

Jade gasped.  She immediately tried to wretch her hand free, but it was no use.  Jackie was undaunted, his grip on her like steel.

_...and round...___

And quite suddenly something happened.  Jackie did something that not only took Jade by surprise, but it also made him look cold and sadistic and pure evil.  He smiled.

"Surprise,"  he said.

_..._

_AND ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND--!!!!!_

Her scream was absolutely piercing; Jackie absently wondered if his own ears were bleeding.  In one swift movement he removed the knife a safe distance from Jade.  A few drops of blood splattered on the floor.  He looked up into Jade's face and saw that she was crying, terrified.  He slowly looked down at her arm.  A long, thick gash of red covered it; blood started to slide into his own hand, which was still an eerie blue.

Her blood was on his hand.

_You did it.  You did it.  Your own niece and you did it!_

The circle of dummies opened for him.

Jackie looked up at Jade's face again.  She was still crying, her eyes were still fearful; the guilt was still there.  Still there!

"No more,"  he murmured.  And he glared at her suddenly.  "No more guilt," he said aloud, another wicked smile already forming on his face.  "No more love!"

_--ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND ROOOUUUUNNNNNDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The screams were not even allowed a second course.  Jackie stood, holding his niece by her throat.  He stared at her as the blood oozing out of her mouth stopped altogether, along with her heart and breathing.  She was a mere corpse now.

A few moments passed.  Then he flung the body away, far away, into the perpetual mists.

The circle of dummies closed again, as did the familiar faces around him.  

His parents, Captain Black, the rest of the J Team, and even Valmont and his Enforcers stared back at him with disgust and anger.  They moved around, encircling him as if he were their prey.  

"You did it!"

"You must be punished!"

Their figures became blurry.  He began to lose his balance.

"Your fault!"

Somebody spat on him.

He suddenly could not move.  _"Your fault!"__  His breath came out short and ragged; the blood thundered in his ears; his vision was clouded with red.__  "Your fault!"  His hand tightened around the knife.  Slowly, he turned around._

And there stood Uncle.  The vertically challenged old man stared back at him with disgust.  _"Your fault!__  Your fault!"_

Jackie stood rigid.  He hated him--he hated _all of them!  Because now everyone had joined into the chant:  __"Your fault!  Your fault!"  Uncle's voice, high-pitched shrill of a voice, seemed to be the loudest of them all.  Jackie cringed as it nearly shattered his eardrums.  He wanted them to suffer, he wanted them to break down and beg, just as he had done time and again.  He gripped the knife._

Yet he only stood there, uncertain.

And a whisper filled his ear:_  "A swift cut, cut, cut, swing it round, round, round, the knife in the hand goes round and round--"_

It was Shendu leaning over his shoulder in the circle of dummies.

That was all the permission he needed.  He held up the knife.  He was going to murder them all--starting with Uncle.  And so, with a passionate, hateful cry, Jackie lashed out at the old man.

The violin, the piano, the humming--none of it ceased.

The stuffing, which had previously been composed in the dummies, were now scattered along the floorboards.  They lay trapped in his shadow as more fell.

He sliced through them all, these phantoms that had mocked him, had tormented him.  The demon was his ally; the rest of his world stood in the way.

Shendu was smiling.

And finally, they were gone.  Their crippled figures melted away into the abyss.  The mist floated away, replaced with absolute darkness.

But that music, that awful surreal music--that stayed.  He realised suddenly that he was humming to it.  It was he who had been humming all along.

He awoke completely with that thought buzzing in his head.  Then he found that he was staring at a white wall and singing under his breath:

_"...the knife in the hand goes round and round, all over town."_

He stopped.  The song was finished.  He was dimly aware of somebody clapping.

Earlier, he'd been drowsy.  Now he was completely spent.  A slight, almost inaudible moan escaped his lips.  His grip lessened; the knife slipped out of his hand and dropped to the floor with a distant _clank.  His eyelids hung heavy and his balanced deserted him.  Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he fell backwards, plummeting quickly into the darkness, until all that remained was the darkness._

Shendu saw Jackie was going to swoon, and at his silent command a Shadowkha caught him just as he started to fall.  The black-clad warrior's arm beneath Jackie's back held him up, and his head and arms and legs hung limp.  Another silent command from Shendu, and the Shadowkha was dragging Jackie to a small bedroom.

Amongst the white stuffing lay the knife.  Shendu stared at it for a moment, then had a Shadowkha bend down and pick it up.  The Shadowkha offered it to its master, and Shendu accepted.

Past the dozens of boxes and crates that littered the outskirts of the room was the kitchen, and in it Thorne and his agents sat around the kitchen table under the keen eyes of sword-wielding Shadowkhan.  Shendu snorted.  The fools!  They had no idea what power, what glory he was about to bestow upon the world.  They had no idea what was going on _now; they only sat huddled at that pathetic old table with its stained wood, afraid and confused._

In the opposite direction was the entrance to a short hall, and that was where Shendu went, making a sharp left.  He was just in time to see a door shut, the door to the room where Jackie would now be kept.  Ignoring it, he continued to a single room at the end of the hall.  It was Thorne's room, actually, but after forcing him to give up the key, which he now slipped into the lock, Shendu took residence there.  He turned the knob and opened the door.

The room was actually nothing special; Shendu only wanted it because it belonged to Thorne, the head of the gang.  It was actually vacant, except for a bed in the center of the room and a dresser opposite it.  Both were rather dusty--in fact, the whole hideout was a roach hotel--but Shendu had the Shadowkhan play maid and wash the dishes and take out garbage and dust the shelves.  Not to mention insert Combats.  A dozen of them were lined against the walls.  Not even two minutes had gone by when Shendu had first come here did he see three roaches crawl along the floor.  It absolutely disgusted him.  If there was one thing he really hated it was a messy living quarters.

(Not that he would be living there very long, of course.  It was almost time...)

Aside from the many Combats, however, there was also one more new addition to the room, and it lay at the foot of the bed.  It was a book, and printed on the cover was a picture of the head of an angry Chinese dragon, with watchful eyes and flaring nostrils.  It was the Demon Archive.

The Demon Archive had been in the hands of his Shadowkhan the whole entire time, even before the spell was cast on Jackie and himself, safe and sound from any intruders such as that Chi wizard uncle of Jackie's, or that brat niece of his, or even his good pal the James Bond-wannabe (or so Finn said), the latter two posing no real threat to Shendu.  After all, Jade was a mere child of little--if any--significance, and Captain Black could do nothing but send an interrogator (Shendu had almost laughed out loud when he heard of that).  But the old man...now _he was the one he really had to watch out for.  Should he get his hands on the Archive, Shendu could kiss his plan goodbye and then some.  It wouldn't be long before Uncle would banish forever from Jackie's soul what little of Shendu resided there.  Not only that, but he could also find a counter spell to the one his siblings had cast which had locked Shendu in Valmont's body.  Now, Shendu wanted nothing more than to be rid of Valmont--except, of course, for being sent back to the Demon World which the Chi wizard would undoubtedly do. No, he was __not going back there; he'd only just escaped his siblings' wrath the last time._

After he set the knife down on the dresser, Shendu sat on the bed and leaned over the Archive.  He opened it to a page where the bookmark was.  For what must have been the hundredth time he read the passage, beaming at every word.  One o'clock.  The Thirteenth Hour.  The Snake and Horse talismans were here, in his very own pockets.  Everything was going perfectly.

Now came the hard part: waiting.

-~-~-~

Ooh!  Suspense!  I enjoyed writing this part a lot; got out a lot of aggression, I did.  Heheheh!  It was very evil, true, but also very fun.  Poor Jackie and Jade. ~.~  I think it's one of the few chapters that doesn't change the basic scene.  So I was very pleased with how this chapter turned out.  What do you think?


	13. The Killing Joke

Notes: ::crickets::  
  
Yeah. I know I disappointed you all. And I'm really sorry. Please understand, though, that I am in a brand new school with a ton of homework, and I haven't really had time to do anything, let alone write. Once I get organized -- then expect more updates. As for the next chapter, I'll try to write it soon, since this is vacation. After that...expect another long wait. Also, please understand that I have NO intention of NOT finishing this fic. I may hit my dry spots, but on the whole I am totally in love with this fic. I don't care how long it takes me -- I'm going to finish it. I've got too many ideas for the ending. Once again, I am indeed very sorry.  
  
Zeitgeist- Interesting idea you have. I was aware that chapter 12 is very different, but I never actually thought that it would disrupt the flow of the story itself. It was my favorite chapter for this reason--it was more freestyle, whereas the other chapters are more under control. But now I'm starting to look at it differently, and I honestly don't know what to make of it. On one hand, I totally understand how this disrupted the flow. On the other, it *was* a dream, and dreams tend to be more freestyle than controlled; if you notice, towards the end, when I switch back to reality, the writing becomes more of my usual style. So honestly, I don't know what to think. I'll consider this more for future reference. At any rate, thank you for your CC - I hope you continue, because this is part of what will make me a better writer. :) And just so you know, I am always going for a professional feel, no matter what I write, for the readers' benefit and for my own.  
  
Oh yeah, just so you guys know, I was in a rush to get this chapter out; therefore it is UNEDITED AND MAY CONTAIN MANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND AWKWARD SENETENCES.  
  
Now...these notes are way too long. Here's the actual story.  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN Chapter Thirteen: The Killing Joke  
  
Days seemed to pass. With every step an unnerving pain stung at the bottom of their feet; and it hurt more than it normally would have, for they had to be careful that they did not slip on the mud. Clinging to each other as they ploughed through the slush, Finn and Olivia wished for the easy grass they had only just lost an hour ago. Finn also wished that the mud was gone because he hated to get his white leather shoes dirty. God, Valmont had *better* replace them when he got back--  
  
A sudden dull ache in his heart made him abort this thought. Valmont. He wondered where Valmont was right now, how he was doing. Probably the same as usual: there wasn't anything exactly thrilling in being possessed by a demon, and Finn guessed from his boss's usual defeated look (which was positively frightening in itself) that the general experience was complete and unalienable misery.  
  
Misery? Finn backtracked in his thinking. Actually, when was Valmont *not* miserable? Years ago, before Valmont had even encountered Shendu-- Valmont had been miserable then, too. His manner showed it. He was always very quiet, considering things in his mind, his expression unreadable. It always made everyone else silent, too, and the atmosphere around him was tense and beckoning. Then Valmont would say something--either an order or an indignant remark that had no significance to the situation at hand--and his voice would be very low and apathetic. His goal seemed to be to become as detached and in control as possible; yet every now and then he went off into a tantrum--even if it was only because of something so small a problem- -taking anyone who witnessed this by surprise. His breaths would be ragged, his hands balled into fists, his eyes squeezed shut as if he might cry. He never did, though, or at least not in front of anyone: "Go," and Finn would leave, shutting the door behind him. Always.  
  
This had happened more and more when Shendu came into the picture. Valmont still had that cold carelessness about him that made him appear to be on top of everything and everyone, but he'd also become far more demanding, and almost everyday he'd have to raise his voice against someone.  
  
Yet he'd never actually broken down. That wasn't Valmont's style.  
  
"Ah! Here we are."  
  
Suddenly Finn was brought back to earth. He became aware that they were no longer trailing through mud, had just stepped on concrete. Everything was still dark, save for Olivia's flashlight, which treaded across the green goo-covered walls (Finn gulped).  
  
"What are you looking for?" he asked.  
  
"It's...this!" Olivia gave a triumphant cry as the light shone on a single red button. She reached out and pushed it.  
  
Some sort of mechanical sound moaned through the rust and dust of the device. It stopped soon, and then Finn heard the squeks and groans of something opening--doors. An elevator, obviously. The light raced over its interior, and Finn could barely make out the black-painted walls, the metal railings complete with various fingerprints, the gum-infested floor. Five squeaking rats suddenly burst forth; they ran past Finn and Olivia, who, after screaming, were now holding onto each other for dear life.  
  
"Oh my god," Finn said loudly, shaking a little. "I am NOT goin' in there- -!"  
  
Also shaking, Olivia slowly separated herself from Finn. She gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry. They don't--er--bite."  
  
Finn bit his lip, jamming his hands into his pockets. Olivia was already cautiously boarding the wretched elevator. There wasn't much else to do. So after being assured that there were no more rats, Finn followed.  
  
Both were suddenly terribly frightened as the doors closed and everything was swathed in blackness.  
  
And their fear only increased as the doors slammed shut, and the elevator made its slow ascend.  
  
They were holding each other again. Finn felt her gasps on his chest, and he knew she was geniunly afraid. Then a horrid thought came to him; he prayed to whatever god in earshot that it wasn't so.  
  
"Olivia," he said, his voice amazingly steady, "where are we going?"  
  
And the answer came quietly: "I don't know." A pause. "Finn, I didn't push any button, it went on its own---"  
  
"Give me your flashlight."  
  
Olivia quickly handed it to him and Finn, after fumbling to get it upright, flashed the light on the ceiling. A camera was set in a corner. "I forgot about that one," Olivia admitted quietly.  
  
As for the ceiling itself, that was painted black too, but Finn could dimly see the outline of the hatchet. "Don't let me fall," he said, and after holding the flashlight between his teeth he leaped with one foot on the railing, his hands pushing up against the hatchet. It opened easily enough, but at the same time he felt himself falling; he caught onto the edges as Olivia held him up by his back and legs. He scrambling upwards, the movement of the elevator making him dizzy, and soon he was lying on the roof. He looked down at Olivia. "Do what I did," he called to her.  
  
She nodded in affirmation and leaped, and quickly Finn grabbed her arms. He pulled her up into his arms and closed the hatchet. The elevator seemed to be going a little faster...  
  
Finn was startled at Olivia's sudden gasp. "They know!" she cried. "They saw with the camera. The elevator will go faster and faster..."  
  
"...and crush us at the top!" Finn finished, horrified.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Olivia looked around; but her surroudings were starting to get blurry as the speed of the elevator increased.  
  
Finn grasped the smooth surface of the elevator, and groped his way to the edges of the hatch, which he latched onto for dear life. "Yeah, but how?" he called back.  
  
She didn't have time to reply; the elevator was picking up more speed, and she grasped the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Finn. One arm was tucked under his stomach, and her hand curled onto his back, her fingers gripping his jacket. With her other hand she reached for her pocket. Soon she had her remote out, and rolling on her back, she ordered Finn, "Hold out the flashlight!"  
  
Slowly he turned over slightly and, now holding the flashlight with his hand, shone it on Olivia. She held the remote to it and began to press a series of buttons.  
  
Something was happening. Finn looked around frantically as best he could in the position he was in. Were they moving more...slowly?  
  
Olivia chuckled softly. "Yes! Do I know this thing or what?" she said, admiring her remote.  
  
"Did your uncle or whatever give that to you?" Finn asked as they came to a stop.  
  
She frowned, suddenly, looking at him indignantly. "Grandfather. And yes, he did."  
  
"Okay. Whatever."  
  
Suddenly she took the flashlight from him and, holding it to the remote yet again, pressed more buttons. An indignant creaking sounded loudly just above them; Finn looked up to see one of the doors sliding open, white light shining through.  
  
"We don't have much time; soon they'll know what I did," Olivia said, handing him the flashlight. She looked up to the open door; it wasn't at all high, just a little over her head. "Give me a boost," she said.  
  
With a brief nod, Finn lifted her up onto the floor. It wasn't hard for him to get up there; popping the flashlight between his teeth again, he leaped onto the crude rope that was attached to the elevator, and then jumped onto the floor. His arms caught the edges, and with Olivia holding onto him he hoisted himself up.  
  
He wanted to take a breather for a moment, but Olivia reminded him with a nudge that there was no time. "Come on!" she cried. "They'll be here..."  
  
Reluctantly, but also quickly, he got to his feet. He took in his surroundings: the ceiling was nothing but hot, white lights, the walls were gray, and the floor was checkered with black and white tiles. The corridor stretched not ten feet, where it made a sharp turn to the left.  
  
"We're on the fifth floor; we need to get to the fourth. I have a friend who might be willing to help us," said Olivia, and knelt down near the left wall, where a vent was sited. Grunting the effort, she pulled at the gate, and Finn automatically went to help her. Together they finally pulled it off, and Finn fell back on the floor with the effort.  
  
His teeth were gritted in pain: "Ow."  
  
Olivia put a hand over her mouth to hold back laughter. Finn glared at her. "Oh, shut up," he said.  
  
"But I didn't say a thing!" she cried, her eyes wide and innocent. Finn rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look, let's just get out of here."  
  
With a nod, Olivia crawled into the vent. Finn crawled inside the vent as well, making sure to secure the gate afterwards. As they started moving, Finn noticed his surroundings. Relief surged in his eyes since it was far darker in here as opposed to the blinding lights in the corridors. Nevertheless, a golden light blinked on in front of Olivia, who had turned on her flashlight. It was also far warmer, which made Finn sweat a little in his jacket.  
  
"So," he ventured, "how exaclty are we going to get to the fourth floor? And who's this friend of yours, anyway?"  
  
"There's a hatchet a few yards down that will let us slide down, and we'll land safe and sound in a laundry cart. As for my friend, his name is Glen Lewis, and he's on the board of the Ministry of Love... Oh, I didn't tell you about the Ministry of Love! Well, it basically concerns itself with hate."  
  
Finn raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."  
  
"Indeed it is!" Olivia agreed, oblivious to Finn's sarcasm. "B.B. itself, is, actually, quite interesting. Scary, of course, but interesting as well. It's one of a kind."  
  
"Yeah. That's for sure," Finn said, thinking about the crime organization to which he himself belonged. Things certainly weren't the way they used to be. He wondered when things would ever be that way again, if their adventures in the world of the supernatural would ever end. Truth be told, it was obvious that none of them had any talent nor desire in dealing with demons and magic and the likes. Leave that field to Chan's Uncle.  
  
Suddenly they came to a stop. The tunnel ended, the only thing ahead of them being a gate, which lead to God knows what other catastophies. Finn watched as Olivia fished out her remote from her overalls, pointed at the gate ahead, and clicked. She then pushed open the gate with one hand; after a brief struggle, the gate fell, and they heard it crash onto the ground with a rattle. Very much aware of his relief at the prospect of the ground being relatively close, Finn let out a soft sigh. At least they weren't going to plummet into a bottomless pit. Again.  
  
"I have an idea," Olivia said, her voice trembling slightly. "Grab hold of my ankles. I'm going to try and climb down like that. I'll tell you when."  
  
And at Finn's approval, she crawled a little farther till the upper part of her body was outside of the vent.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Finn grabbed her ankles, his own body supported by his forearms. He inched farther with his forearms until Olivia's ankles were outside the vent. Looking out, he saw that, apparently, the vent was only as tall as Olivia's body. That was a relief for Finn, as thought about how he would get down. He was taller than Olivia, so the fall couldn't be that bad. The fall. Jesus, did he *look* like...like--oh, what was the name of that Chinese Kung Fu superstar who was said to perform his own stunts...?  
  
"Okay, you can let me go now!" Olivia's voice brought him back to earth, and he promptly released her. She fell with a grunt. "Owww..."  
  
"Now you know how it feels," Finn remarked, recalling the feel of her knees budging into his groin. He winced inwardly.  
  
Once Olivia had gotten to her feet, Finn climbed halfway out of the vent. Feeling Olivia's grip on his sides, Finn slid downwith ease. His companion's grip was strong, but her arms were shaking, unaccustomed to his weight. Finally his arms met the ground, and Olivia turned his legs sideways. They crashed to the ground, despite her help. However, it didn't hurt Finn very badly, and he was on his feet in the blink of an eye.  
  
Briefly he acknowledged his surroundings: a narrow staircase. The walls, floor, and ceiling were painted pure white, making it extremely bright, and the white light on each floor didn't help either.  
  
"Ugh," he moaned. "How do you people stand all this brightness?"  
  
Olivia blinked. "What brightness?"  
  
"Never mind." He rubbed his eyes a few times. Suddenly, something dawned on him, and he immediately took out his gun. "We better get the hell out of here," he told her, "before some unexpected visitors come popping out of nowhere."  
  
But Olivia was looking at the stairs winding upward, and Finn heard hurried footsteps coming down. "Too late," she murmured.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Finn cried, but Olivia was apparently frozen with fear. However, she stepped backward and was up against the wall when a huge-muscled man, clad in the essential B.B. uniform, came forward. He raised his hand, obviously about to strike her---  
  
Olivia screamed---  
  
--and a shot rang out.  
  
The Big Brother enforcer fell to the floor at Finn's feet. A puddle of blood formed around his body.  
  
Horrified, Olivia took a step forward and poked the body with her foot. She jumped back immediately. Then she looked at Finn, who was pulling his arm down to his side, the gun still in his hand.  
  
"You killed him, you know," she said quietly.  
  
Having worked for the Dark Hand for almost ten years, guilt merely tapped over Finn's heart at the prospect of killing. Occasionally - such as now, since Olivia pointed out his evil deed - he wondered what it would feel like to get shot, though in all honesty he wasn't very curious. Fortunately for him, he somehow always managed to escape the bullet just in time. He bragged to his fellow employees that it was a gift.  
  
So now, Finn merely shrugged his shoulders. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Reluctantly, Olivia followed him down; Finn stopped one step above the fourth level, not willing to reveal himself behind this door, which had a window. Olivia crept ahead of him. She pulled open the door ever so slightly, and pointed her remote briefly. She signalled that the coast was clear, and, at her lead, they ventured into the fourth floor.  
  
Finn observed that it was the same as all the other floors: narrow and bright. They turned left, where there were two doors on either side of the wall, and a third sited on the wall vertical to them.  
  
"Where do we go?" Finn asked.  
  
They then heard the clank of stiff, slow footsteps, and exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Straight," she whispered, and headed in that direction. Clicking her remote, she easily unlocked the door, and they hurried inside. They sighed, and leaned against the door.  
  
Apparently, they were hiding inside an office - and a *charming* little office, at that! Four grasscloth walls surrounded them and two desks on each side of the room. The desks themselves were made of cedar wood, and they were topped with brand new computers. With them, apparently, came one comfortable-looking swinging chair each. Finn looked down: the carpet was dark red, with an almost purple tint to it. Finn had no idea that some people in Big Brother were accustomed to what appeared to be the closest thing to beauty, given the organisation's fondness of poverty.  
  
Olivia wandered over to right-hand wall. A heavy black door was sited there, and it was slightly open. Silently, Finn crept over to her.  
  
"The Ministry of Love," she informed him. "They're having a meeting."  
  
Finn nodded, and listened to their dim voices carefully:  
  
"...tonight?" asked one voice, which Finn imagined belonged to an old man.  
  
"Yes...tonight...we'll blow the...to pieces..." This came from a strong, authoritive male voice. Finn felt his stomach turn; he was almost sure that the owner of the voice was none other than the legendary O'Brien. "Thorne should have minded his own business."  
  
"Thorne!" Finn whispered to himself. He felt his heart pounding. Not...*Rupert* Thorne?  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"And the two prisoners?" said O'Brien.  
  
"Under control," another voice replied. "...here, in the Ministry of Love...couldn't...information out of them.... now waiting..."  
  
"The two prisoners"? No doubt they were referring to Chow and Ratso. Finn almost felt sick--what were they *doing* to his friends? He hoped they were together, keeping each other calm. Ratso was almost always cheerful anyway...almost. Finn doubted he was now.  
  
The door through which they had entered was now unlocking. Finn and Olivia glanced at each other in alarm; then Olivia, who knew this hideout far better than Finn, raced passed him to another door. Finn followed; they shut this door just as the other one opened. Olivia pulled a cord that lit the lightbulb above them, and Finn discoverd that they were in a storage closet.  
  
However, the door was open slightly, so that the two outsiders could listen to what was going on:  
  
"Sir...an enforcer, dead,...the stairs..."  
  
Olivia shut the door completely. A moment later, they could hear a bunch of footsteps shuffling out. The sound faded, and they let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Okay," Finn said, clapping his hands. Then he ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, we need a plan. Do you think we can find Chow and Ratso easily enough?"  
  
"Certainly," Olivia said casually.  
  
"Great!" he clapped his hands again. "First, we'll find them."  
  
Olivia nodded. "Sounds good."  
  
"Olivia," he started, one hand running through his messy hair; the gell was coming off. "Were they talking about...Rupert Thorne?"  
  
"They were."  
  
"Oh no," Finn muttered. "Valmont's there." He looked up at Olivia, who had an eyebrow raised. "We have to follow them--I have to get to Valmont."  
  
"But Chan--"  
  
"You go find him," Finn resolved. "It's probably best, anyway. I mean, Chan wouldn't trust me, they all *know* I'm their enemy. But they don't know you--they might listen to you."  
  
Slowly, Olivia nodded. The light bulb wavered for a moment. They were silent.  
  
Finally, Olivia looked back up at him. "Did you *have* to kill that man?"  
  
Finn rolled his eyes. "Are you *still* upset about that?"  
  
"Of course I am! It's not every day I see a man just outright shoot someone!"  
  
"Would you have preferred me to slit his throat?" Finn returned. Olivia only glared at him. Finn sighed. "He was about to *attack* you! I had to do something."  
  
"But *kill* him?"  
  
With an irritated sigh, Finn shrugged. "What do you want? Have you forgotten that I'm a criminal? Did you think I had this gun by accident? It's a rough game out there. These things happen."  
  
"I'm certain they do," Olivia muttered, folding her arms.  
  
Another spell of silence passed before Finn grunted in frustration.  
  
"Look," he said, "we're just wasting time. Let's find Chow and Ratso!"  
  
And with that, Finn kicked the door open, and they set off. 


	14. Ill Omens

Notes: For those of you who don't know Mandarin, there's no such phrase as "er jin long." It was the closest I could find. However, I asked my Chinese teacher, and she gave me the correct phrase. But because I am an idiot, I left it at my aunt's house, and didn't feel like waiting till I go there again. You're all about to rip my insides out, anyway. In fact, NONE of this is edited. My point: I'll fix it later. Just enjoy the story for now.  
  
Oh yeah, next update- not sure when. Hopefully I'll be able to cook something up during the remainder of my vacation, but I doubt it. This story is getting ridiculously long, and it's time to get it at least halfway finished. But if not now, then I don't know when - possibly at the end of June. Goddamn Regents. New York Board of Ed (no, I'm sorry, *Department* of Ed--I guess they couldn't take the joke) SUCKS!!!!!! GAAHH!!!!!!!!!! And Bloomberg!!! He SUCKS!!!!!! No smoking in bars anymore?!?!? What the bloody hell!?!?!?! ::ends political rant::  
  
Avery- The fates are most certainly against us. I got a new email (soy_queen@yahoo.com), and I sent you an email...but I don't think it went through. I sent emails to other people, but I don't think *that* went through. ~.~ What should we do? Get a private message board? This is getting tiring.  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Ill Omens  
  
Private libraries are expected by most to be a cozy little room, where one can sit by the fireplace and dive into whatever book that might suit the person's fancy. Yet now, in this library, all was dark and silent, save for the dim ticking of the grandfather clock behind him, across the room. Not even a fire was lit on the hearth. Only the barest of moonlight shined in through the French windows. The room was freezing.  
  
The old man was huddled up in his red Afghan on the great leather chair, in a deep but troubled sleep. Occasionally he would mutter something incoherent, and shift his position slightly, but he never woke up.  
  
In his mind's eye he could see unfamiliar faces, yet he knew who they were: a dark-haired woman fighting some sort of invisible force, a wrestler choosing might over mind, a frightened little girl--and all these images were consumed in fire and dispersed until there was only one person, one man, who was all these things and did not know it. And he was consumed in fire as well; the world shattered to pieces, bit by bit, and the people resisted---  
  
Er jin long...  
  
But the eyes of the dragon were so red, so very red, and they burned, they all burned; the end was coming in a terrible storm of fire and betrayal--!  
  
ER JIN LONG ER JIN LONG ER JIN---  
  
The old man awoke with a start.  
  
Suddenly, the French windows barged open, the lock now broken, and a terrible gust of wind burst forth. The old man squinted in the direction of the window, horrified, but at the same time determined to be victorious against its might. Papers that were previously on the desk now flew everywhere. But he looked on, unpeturbed.  
  
Finally, it stopped.  
  
The old man took a deep breath and stumbled backward to lean against his chair. Gasping, he looked about wildly, until his eyes met the grandfather clock on his right. It was eleven o'clock.  
  
The room was still.  
  
"He will soon rise," the old man whispered to himself. "The Son of the Golden Dragon."  
  
************  
  
Riding the number six bus at eleven o'clock at night was not a pleasant experience for Olivia Pennyworth. It wouldn't be for anyone, as a matter of fact. It was eerily empty, save for careening junkie in the back, who sat across from alcohol-stenching bum. Although she sat at the very front, close to the driver, Olivia couldn't untwist the knot forming in her stomach. She looked around the dark streets of San Francisco frantically. Thank goodness she didn't have too far to go. In fact, this bus stopped just a block away from Uncle's Rare Finds. (Olivia marveled at the title of the store--did this "uncle" have a name?)  
  
The disturbing vacancy of nighttime San Francisco was not the only thing that consternated Olivia. Although she was aware of her surroundings, her thoughts always managed to crash back to the three American crooks with frightening velocity. What had become of them? She remembered their last meeting; this scene ran through her mind countless times, so that she almost knew every movement and every word spoken by heart.  
  
After leaving O'Brien's disturbing meeting, Olivia and Finn had found Ratso and Chow easily enough; their only problem was the security guards, who had patrolled nonstop on every floor. It made Olivia even more angry at Finn for shooting that enforcer.  
  
First they forayed into a small doctor's office. Finn, gun in hand, explored the room as suspiciously as always. Moments later another door opened, and in came a short man with cropped black hair that was beginning to turn gray. He was dressed in the customary B.B. uniform, but he also wore a white doctor's coat over it. He seemed surprised when he saw Finn's gun pointed at him, and he held up his hands.  
  
"Glen!" Olivia cried in delight. "This is my friend, Arnold. He's training to be an Enforcer; I'm showing him the ropes. Arnold, this is Glen, the doctor of the San Francisco B.B. hideout."  
  
"Arnold", masking his confusion behind a controlled demeanor, lowered his gun, and nodded to Glen, who nodded back. Olivia was glad that Finn had decided that he shouldn't speak; there was no way he could fake an English accent.  
  
"He's a bit paranoid, I'm afraid," Olivia said, indicating to Finn's gun.  
  
Glen Lewis seemed unimpressed. "So I see," he said tersely. "Olivia, you shouldn't be out. You did hear the news about the three spies, didn't you?"  
  
"The Americans?" she asked. "Yes, I did; in fact, that's why I'm here. O'Brien has sent guards to patrol the premises, but he also asked me to interrogate the two who were captured. He said it would be good for Arnold here to watch."  
  
"Ahh," Glen nodded and smiled, apparently more interested. "Very good. That's quite an honor, Olivia. You should be proud." He paused. "But then, you always were one of the best Enforcers. You *are* the granddaughter of the Immortal, after all."  
  
Olivia smiled shyly. "Yes, well...I'm apparently not all *that* wonderful. You see, O'Brien told me where to find the two prisoners, but now I've forgotten, I was so excited."  
  
"Silly girl! Just go straight down the corridor, up a flight of stairs, and there you have a that sect of the Ministry of Love. All the prisoners are kept there."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Olivia grinned. "Well, I'd best be off. Bye!"  
  
As they left, they could hear Glen in the background: "Tell me how it goes!"  
  
"*Arnold*?" Finn muttered to her, but she only grinned.  
  
As expected, they had found the two captured Enforcers in the Ministry of Love. While Finn waited in the hall, Olivia had journeyed into the room where Ratso, Chow, and a dozen other prisoners were kept, waiting to be called to Room 101. Of course, they didn't know they were waiting for that; the whole lot of them were merely waiting for anything, so long as the brightness of the room would be subdued. Olivia used this fact--and her B.B. uniform--to her advantage. So she walked into the room coolly, found Chow and Ratso, and pointed to them. "You two," she said in her B.B. monotone. "Room 101."  
  
Ratso seemed confused. "Room 101? What's that?" He turned to Chow for an answer, but he merely tensed.  
  
Olivia began to walk away, indicating that the two should follow them. They did. They followed her outside the room, at which point they were gathered into a suffocating bear hug via Finn.  
  
"Guys! We found you!" Finn said, smiling.  
  
But the moment Finn touched him, Chow screamed at his friend's sudden motion. Apparently, he was very phobic, Olivia gathered.  
  
Naturally, the scream attracted the attention of the guards. Somehow, they managed to slip through the security system, and found themselves in the garage, where armed men were boarding black van after black van.  
  
"Where are they going?" asked Ratso.  
  
Olivia peered at the scene gravely. "To Thorne's."  
  
"Good." Finn nodded. "We'll sneak into the back of one. (Guys, I'll fill you in later.) Olivia, can you get out on your own?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right." He turned to her, and allowed himself a small smile. "Good luck."  
  
At that time, Olivia had been thinking about that dead Enforcer on the stairs, and the ubiquitous puddle of blood. Finn *was* a criminal; but technically, so was she. That didn't make Finn's action right, but maybe she should put that aside for now. He was about to enter a gang fight: this might be their last meeting. Olivia jumped into his arms and remained there for several minutes. She could stay mad at him as long as he was alive, but Death required, if anything, forgiveness. She then hugged Chow and Ratso, and watched them board the van.  
  
Olivia had waited several minutes until all the vans had departed. Then, silently, she herself exited through the garage door.  
  
At length the bus passed the shop, and Olivia pressed on the vertical stretch of black tape. (By now she had figured out that if there was no one waiting at the bus stop, the bus would drive past it unless someone pressed this black tape.) A beep sounded from where the driver sat, and it stopped at the next stop. Olivia said goodbye, but the driver only grunted. Shrugging to herself, Olivia stepped outside. In a puff of carbon dioxide, the bus was gone.  
  
Olivia hugged herself for warmth, but it didn't work. She wished she had brought a jacket. Shaking her head and shivering, she started down the long block to Uncle's Rare Finds. It was dark and deserted, and she was most scared. Lights shone dimly in the lamps on the corners, and from the huge signs in Chinese characters. Most of the stores were really restaurants (the ducks hanging in the windows were a dead giveaway--no pun intended). Olivia marveled at it all.  
  
"Wow," she murmured. "So this is Chinatown. Amazing..."  
  
However, she was very cold, and still scared, so she hurried. She came to Uncle's shop in no time. But she frowned at it. Oddly, the shop looked sad. The huge "ANTIQUES" sign wasn't even lit up, and through the large display windows she could see dim lights inside. There was a sign on the door which read "CLOSED."  
  
Unable to tolerate the cold any longer, Olivia ignored the sign and locked her hand on the golden knob. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a bent paper clip and jammed into the lock. Gently, she worked on the lock, and in no time she was pushing the door open. A bell jingled from above, surprising her; yet after a few seconds or so, no one seemed disturbed. Letting out a sigh of relief, she shut the door behind her.  
  
Olivia continued down to the register's desk, glimpsing at the antiques around her, most of which were set on their own stands: mostly vases, some things she couldn't quite name, and a beautiful jade dragon. She wanted to touch it, but she thought better of it and turned her attention to the clerk's desk. No one was there. There was a door behind it, but it was closed. There wasn't any bell to ring, either.  
  
After thinking for a moment, Olivia resolved to venture up the narrow set of stairs she saw on the right. It creaked and groaned with every step, and it actually sounded quite eerie. Gulping down her trepidation, Olivia continued until she reached the top. Now she could go one of two ways: but she heard voices on the left, where more rooms were, so she headed in that direction, making sure to keep her steps light and thus the creaks to a minimum.  
  
The voices were coming from a half-open door that shone comforting yellow light into the dark of the hall. Upon peering into the room, Olivia witnessed two people sitting on a bed: a bald man in a trench coat comforting a little Chinese girl, who was sobbing into her hands. Olivia frowned still. Suddenly the reason why the child was crying occurred to her, and she felt her heart sink; but she listened anyway.  
  
"Jade...Jade, look..." began the bald man, but his words seemed to be caught in his throat--or rather, he didn't know what to say at all. So he closed his mouth and rubbed the girl's back.  
  
But Jade wasn't silent. "I don't understand," she said through muffled sobs. "Uncle Jackie couldn't have just gotten up and leave like that! He couldn't! Why would he...?"  
  
The bald man was silent.  
  
"...It was Shendu, wasn't it?" Jade asked quietly.  
  
The bald man was silent still. Finally he said, just as quietly, "It's getting late, Jade. I think you should go sleep."  
  
"But Captain Black, I--"  
  
"*Jade.*"  
  
She was already in her pink nightgown. Wiping away a tear, the girl crawled under the covers and sank her head into the pillow. She looked away from Captain Black. "I hope Jackie's okay."  
  
Captain Black stared down at his shoes. "So do I," he said softly.  
  
Then Jade broke into more sobs, and Captain Black sat down on the bed, waiting. He still stared down at the floor, and his face was so dark, Olivia was almost scared of him. His eyes became angry slits of emerald green. His hands had formed into fists, and they were trembling.  
  
"I didn't mean it, Captain Black," Jade suddenly cried. She turned to face him.  
  
It was obvious that it took a great deal of strength for the captain to keep his voice appropriate for Jade. "Mean what, Jade?"  
  
Jade stared down at the coverlet. She suddenly quieted somewhat. "I wished he would go away."  
  
Captain Black stared at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
A sob escaped her mouth as she explained: "I'm sorry. I was mad at him. He blamed something on me, and that's why I was grounded.... I was so mad I wished he would just go away, I thought he was a lousy uncle. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"  
  
But she wasn't sobbing anymore. Captain Black reached over and patted her hand.  
  
"It's all right," he said. "No one blames you for anything. I....don't think Jackie was entirely himself."  
  
"I know," she murmured. "It was really Shendu, I think."  
  
Black had his mouth in a grimace. "Jade. It's eleven-thirty..."  
  
"I know," Jade sighed. She turned her back to him, her head sunk deep into the pillow. "G'night."  
  
After a pause, Black murmured, "Goodnight."  
  
Olivia watched the captain sit on the bed, still as stone. Most people did so when they either are paying close attention to a particular sound or are terribly frightened. Judging by the glint in his emerald eyes that the light of the moon revealed, Olivia didn't think that either applied to Captain Black. In fact, he seemed very far away; and not because he seemed forlorn or even in shock, in which he case he wouldn't be able to think rationally. On the contrary, Olivia guessed that he seemed distant simply because he *was* thinking rationally--he was contemplating his current situation and calculating his options. Olivia didn't have to guess why he was the head of a government organization.  
  
"Aiiiiiiiyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"AAHH!"  
  
Olivia spun on her heels to meet a skinny old man with wild white hair and tiny spectacles. He was, Olivia vaguely noted, considerably shorter than herself--at least five feet tall. His tiny eyes were wild, and his finger was suddenly pointed in her face.  
  
"Thief! Out of my shop!" he accused, and Captain Black ran into the hall to see what was going on.  
  
"What's going on?" he shouted, and suddenly noticed Olivia. "Who are you?"  
  
Olivia backed up until she was against the wall, her hands raised as a sign of peace. "Huh? No, no--I'm not a thief--!"  
  
"Of course you are! Hmmph! Uncle has learned by now that thieves do not always wear masks!"  
  
Suddenly, they all heard a dull rumble, and out came--of all things--a giant sumo wrestler, wearing a blue pajamas and a blue night cap. "What is- -a thief!"  
  
Olivia was annoyed. "I'm not a thief! I--I--came to assit you!"  
  
"Hmmph! Uncle needs no assistance! Tohru, ge--"  
  
"It's about your, ah--your nephew, ah--Chan! Jackie Chan!" she blurted out.  
  
At this the old man went silent; he stared at her bewildered for a moment, but then he appeared to be in control again, eyeing her suspiciously-- possibly even malevolently.  
  
"How do you--" he began quietly, but something rushed past Captain Black, making him gasp, and stopped right in front of Olivia.  
  
"What do you want with Uncle Jackie? Whose side are you on?" demanded the little girl, poised in a fighting stance. Olivia stared down at fierce, but childish face of Jade Chan. "Talk, or I'll show you the ancient art of butt-whoop!"  
  
"I'm here to help," Olivia explained, but the Chans and the captain and Tohru only slightly eased themselves. "I can explain everything..."  
  
"Then explain," Jade ordered, and she sounded very much like Jackie, noted Black.  
  
After Olivia had agreed, they all moved down to the kitchen and sat at the table. Captain Black, out of habit, prepared a batch of coffee for Uncle and himself. Before the coffee was even ready, Olivia began her tale. She explained the story of Big Brother--who Captain Black was familiar with-- and of Rudyard Pennyworth--of whom Uncle knew. (This was all new to Jade and Tohru, and they listened with full attention, especially Jade.)  
  
"And so," Olivia concluded, "Shendu is turning back to his original goal, before he made a deal with his siblings: to destroy Asia and enslave the rest of the world!"  
  
"And he plans to get the talismans' power from Jackie!" Jade added. Then she quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting story, but it's got one whole: How can Shendu get the talismans' power from Jackie if he's still a spirit?"  
  
Olivia steepled her fingers. "I never said anything of the sort, my dear," she replied, and Jade looked more confused than ever. Olivia addressed the entire group now: "Do any of you know why Shendu created the talismans?"  
  
They thought for a moment, but Uncle knew the answer right away, and he answered gravely: "For power." He paused. "Shendu was the youngest of his siblings...he wanted more power than any of them; he wanted power *over* them, and everyone else."  
  
"Precisely." Olivia nodded. "He still craves that power; it is his nature."  
  
"Great," said Jade, rolling her eyes. "Now what does that have to do with Jackie?"  
  
"Quite a bit. Shendu doesn't plan to extract the power from Jackie; he can't. As you said, he is only a spirit---right now. No, rather, he plans to use the talismans...well, *through* Jackie."  
  
"*Through* him?" Captain Black asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Olivia was about reply, but Uncle beat her to it. "In the mirror!" he exclaimed. "Jackie saw Shendu's face in the mirror, and we could not! It happened during the spell, at the Fish Cannery..."  
  
"So they have some sort of a connection, you mean?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yes, that's it!" Olivia confirmed. "A tiny bit of Shendu resided...well...*within* Jackie, along with the power of the talismans. And this bit of Shendu spoke to him in his dreams, and sometimes in his waking hours, until Jackie's thoughts became convoluted, and he only knew what Shendu *wanted* him to know. He remembered every wrong done people had done to him, and vice versa. Guilt blew him hard, but Shendu made that guilt turn into resentment--towards others."  
  
The company was silent. Jade and Tohru looked horrified, but Black and Uncle did their best to stay stoic, though for Uncle it was harder. As a matter of fact, Uncle seemed almost...angry.  
  
Olivia continued: "So finally, I imagine, Jackie somehow became aware of the power that was in him. Like anyone, he wanted that power--"  
  
"Aiiyaa! That cannot be!" Uncle suddenly interrupted. "Jackie does not want power! Years ago, I told him he would be my apprentice, but he refused! Said he did not want magic! Did not believe in it!"  
  
"Yeah," Jade agreed. "Jackie's always saying how he's 'just an archaeologist.'"  
  
"That may be," Olivia said, "but he may still desire power. It is human nature. He may be humble, as you say, but everyone wants power, to some degree. Eventually, the talismans would have corrupted him. He might start using the powers to do good--he seems like someone who would, humble or not. But slowly, he would get accustomed to the idea of having power, and like it.  
  
"At any rate, that's what happened; the only difference is that Shendu sped up the process. He managed to convince Jackie that having this power would somehow work to his advantage. I don't know what advantage that might be; I think that depends on Jackie's character, and how he thinks. Maybe he did it to ignore the guilt--blaming others for one's own mistakes is easier than dealing with those mistakes."  
  
"Of course!" Jade exclaimed. "He blamed something on me, and I got in trouble...long story."  
  
Despite Olivia's argument, and Jade's claim, Uncle still did not seem convinced. He had his arms crossed stubbornly, and he was staring down at the table. "Hmmph. Uncle does not believe that! Not like Jackie!"  
  
Having been raised in a more enlightened manner than most of her peers at Big Brother, Olivia only just managed to bury the urge to retort, "Well, no, I suppose having a three thousand-year old *demon* corrupting your soul doesn't really change you, even if you are generally good-natured." But Olivia decided that saying that would only anger Uncle further. She was sure that he was having a hard enough time dealing with his nephew's disappearance; he didn't need a snotty, sharp-tongued teenage girl lecturing him on philosophy. Yet, in a sense, that's what she had been doing since they'd discovered her upstairs. Well, if they didn't know this already, then of *course* she had to enlighten them! It was only fair.  
  
Finally, Olivia thought of something to say: "Well you're going to have to believe it, because that's what's happening. Denial will only lead to catastrophe."  
  
"Okay," Captain Black said, leaning on the table impatiently, "but how is Shendu going to use the power through Jackie? And what about the snake and the horse?--those two powers are still in their talisman form, and Shendu's got them."  
  
"He's going to cast a spell," Olivia said. "He's going to...unite himself with Jackie. At the stroke of the Thirteenth Hour..."  
  
"One o'clock?!" Captain Black seemed surprised. He checked his watch. "It's already twelve-thirty."  
  
Everyone gasped, and Uncle held his head, crying, "Aiiiiyaaa!!!! Too soon! Need to find a spell to counter Shendu's!"  
  
"Chh!" Jade rolled her eyes. "That's not gonna happen, especially since we don't know *what* spell he's using! I bet he got it from the Demon Archive."  
  
While everyone had fallen into a panicked state, Tohru had finally decided to say something. Normally, Tohru was rather quite during meetings such as these--not that they occurred often at the Chans'--but when he had something to say, it was usually helpful. Now, it was to calm everyone: "I suppose we should find them now. Maybe we can *stop* Shendu from casting the spell."  
  
"But where are they?" asked Captain Black.  
  
To this, a slightly mischievous smile contorted on Olivia's face. "San Diego. Two-hundred twenty-four Palm Street."  
  
"San Diego?! Aiiiyaa!" shrieked Uncle. "We'll never make it in time!"  
  
"We'll take a jet from Section 13," Captain Black assured him. His face was firmly set, and his eyes glinted with determination and intelligence. Olivia decided that she could definitely appreciate this man. "The fastest we have."  
  
The company agreed and, without wasting any time, they set off. 


	15. Thy Fearful Symmetry

Notes: Heya all!  It's been a while since I last updated, so I think I should add this chapter in fast.  Hopefully you'll find the next chapter up in a week, perhaps.  It's time I got on a schedule - I'll keep writing every Sunday evening.  Sorry about the delay, man.  This fic has been around for two years, I think it's time to get a move on.

Season 4 is wonderful so far, isn't it?  I love the episode in which Captain Black got possessed.  Poor guy!

I've decided to give Valmont a little time here because a) I feel sorry for him, b) he hasn't been in it very much and c) I feel bad for what's going to happen to him later on.

"The Tiger"

_Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright_

_In the forests of the night_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_

**--William Blake**

THE DEMON WITHIN

Chapter Fifteen:  Thy Fearful Symmetry

All was dark.

The room seemed so quiet, so still, that it was almost suffocating.  The heat from the candles, which were lit all around the bed and formed an almost celestial rectangle amid the darkness, didn't help, either.  Only the clock made a sound, a most annoying _tick tick tick sound._

Oddly enough, the ticking didn't annoy Valmont as it normally would.  But tonight, Valmont was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice.  Tonight, he would be bidding Shendu a farewell once and for all.

As he sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair that was pulled up by the bedside, thoughts rolled through his head like a tsunami.  For a whole year, he'd been trapped in his own head, under the watchful eye of a temperamental demon.  It had been utter torture, to say the least, and he was genuinely surprised that he hadn't gone mad...

...so surprised that he was almost suspicious.

For the past six months, he had longed to kill Shendu, to kill himself, to do *anything* if it would get rid of the (formerly) "oversized lawn ornament."  There was nothing like an ancient demon sorcerer invading your thoughts, your privacy, just for a few laughs.  Valmont could try to top Shendu with his own brand of sarcasm, but it was never enough.  Valmont couldn't read Shendu's thoughts.  Shendu had been quite truthful all those times he had declared himself to be the more powerful of the two.

Which led Valmont to wonder whether, after tonight, Shendu would ever *truly* be gone.

This thought had swum through his mind vaguely, and, perhaps subconsciously, he had ignored it.  Today it resurfaced with a vengeance, when he had been outlining in his mind how to get the Dark Hand back on its feet.  Suddenly, it all sounded so...trivial.  He kept himself hopeful by promising himself that once this was all in the past, he would reconstruct The Dark Hand and, in the process, collect all the money he'd been deprived of during his residence in the Helm's Fish Cannery--with interest!  In fact, the thought of this money was what really kept him going.  He had always believed in the past that money can solve anything.

"Anything,"  he repeated to himself aloud, a shiver running down his spine, the kind of shiver one gets when one knows he is only fooling himself.

He chewed his lip and stroked one strand of platinum blonde hair--his dirty, oily, no longer carefully gelled platinum blonde hair--with his dirty hands, which were obviously no longer washed every ninety minutes.  Suddenly he felt so foolish.  He felt foolish for ever spending those thousand dollars on a statue that was worth far less than a penny, for ever *believing* that the statue would really deliver him his much-deserved treasure, and for believing that things really could go back to the way they used to be.

These thoughts were enough to make him angry--so angry that he had to shake his head.  Of course he wasn't thinking straight.  What happened to his spirit?  His *determination*, for God's sake?  He couldn't give up; that would be letting Shendu win, letting him control him.

And if there was one thing Valmont made sure of, it was that he would never be controlled by anyone.  That was *his* job.  His personal philosophy: Always be right; always be on top; always trust money.  Money was the only thing he'd ever fully trusted, and it had gotten him through so far.

Until now.

Valmont's body seemed to absorb the heat like a sponge.  Although he had been grateful for being allowed to wear his favorite green Armani suit, he rather wished he was wearing something lighter.

*Allowed.*  He was *allowed* to wear the suit.  Ha.

As hot as he was, he was glad he was not the one laying on that bed that was surrounded by tall, flickering candles.  Instead, Jackie Chan was, and he was supposedly unconscious; in the twelve hours that Valmont had been watching him, Jackie hadn't moved once - Valmont was hoping that he would form a blood clot and perhaps have a stroke.  But that was wishful thinking: Shendu had told him that no matter what happened, the talisman magic would keep him alive.  To amuse himself, Valmont thought of all the ways Chan could die right now while he was waiting.

Shendu had told him to "watch Chan or perish" while he rested until tonight.  It was the easiest assignment he had ever given Valmont, and also the most boring one.  No one was even allowed to come into the room - Shendu was very passionate about he and Chan being well-rested.  A shadowkhan could have watched just as easily, but Valmont suspected that Shendu wanted him to be bored and irritated and think about how bleak his future looked.  Meanwhile, Thorne and three of his men were practicing a chant, a similar chant to the one that Valmont's own men had spoken in their first attempt to exorcise Shendu.

Valmont glanced at the clock: midnight.  One hour left and he would be a free man.  

Free, and completely broke.

************

"Sure is a bumpy ride."

Finn heard Chow's very true comment as something heavy and log-shaped impacted his stomach.  Once he caught his breath, he shoved the leg away and said, "Watch it, will you!"

"Heh.  Sorry,"  Ratso grinned apologetically.

In addition to being terribly cramped and sore, the Enforcers were also blinded by the seemingly boundless darkness.  They had been this way for roughly six hours, and were beginning to question the point of this quest.  After learning that the crime organization Big Brother planned an attack on Rupert Thorne's group in San Diego, which was where Valmont was hiding, the Enforcers climbed aboard one of B.B.'s vans in an effort to rescue Valmont.  The only thing that stopped the Enforcers from hijacking the van was the fact that they had no idea where Thorne's hideout was.  Thus, Finn swore that once this adventure was over, he would steal a map or something.

"Gee, I wonder I'll ever feel my foot again,"  Chow remarked.

"Well, I can definitely feel my back,"  Finn said, grimacing.  "I could sure use some Aleve right now."

"Or Aspirin."

"Or Motrin."

"I want my GnomeKop,"  Ratso said longingly.  He received no response.  Assuming they didn't hear him, he began to repeat,  "I want--"

"I think I'm going to die,"  Finn announced,  "if we don't get of here soon.  I'm seriously regretting we ever did this."

"Me too,"  Chow agreed.  "It's not like Valmont would ever do this for *us.*"

Ratso was quite startled by this comment.  "Of course he would!"  he said innocently.

"No, he wouldn't,"  Finn sneered.  "I mean, doncha remember what happened to Tohru?  We thought he was dead 'cause of Valmont!"

Ratso was quiet for a moment.  Then he asked slowly, and rather sadly,  "Then why *are* we going?"

Come to think of it, Finn couldn't quite say why himself.  Within the past day or so, he'd had very little time to be metacognitive.  His immediate reaction to the news of Valmont's endangerment was fear.  And worry.  Valmont was, well, the major part of their gang...he was the only thing keeping the Dark Hand from collapsing - holding out a small basin with weak arms, saving the master Loki from another drop of poison...

And Loki was a thick mass of blackness, to which Finn's whole world belonged: Valmont, Shendu, Chow, Ratso - himself.  Maybe that was why?  A bit of the saying "honor among the thieves," perhaps?  Who knew?

"Because -"  Finn hesitated, then changed his mind.  How could he ever explain this to them?  "Because I want to know where my next paycheck'll be coming from."

Both Ratso and Chow seemed satisfied with this response, because they said no more.  They were all tired: the only thing keeping them awake was their soreness.  And even though the driver of the van didn't have a license (and with good reason), the car ride had to end eventually, whether by a nasty crash followed by death, or an actual safe arrival.  Luckily, the later had occurred first.  For the Enforcers, it seemed impossible to cheer.

At Finn's command, they waited.  "The B.B. agents are probably going to shoot while hiding behind their cars,"  he explained,  "so we're going to have to bust out of here as soon as the fight begins.  In the middle of all confusion, they won't notice us."

"But Finn,"  Chow spoke up, a drop of consternation in his voice,  "what if *we* get shot?"

"Uhh..."  Finn didn't sound too hopeful to them.  "Hopefully, we won't.  If you roll on the ground, there's less of a chance of that happening.

After a moment of shocked silence, Chow said,  "Uhhh, you go on ahead--"

"--we'll catch up with you later--"  Ratso agreed.

"--I mean, heh, I'm not worried about any paychecks--"

"--yeah, I'm poor, and loving it!"

"Aw, c'mon, guys!"  Finn begged.  "You mean you're actually going to let me risk my life alone?"

"Err..."  Chow seemed at a loss for words.  "Well, we support you all the way!"

Chow and Ratso were Finn's two best friends.  It came as a shock that they would sell him out so willingly.  "You guys *suck*, you know that?"  Finn snapped.  "Don't you even care about the Dark Hand?"  No reply.  "Don't you even care about *me*?"

"Of course we care about you!"  Ratso said this remorsefully, but Chow sounded angry.

"Well then, now I need your help, and I expect you to follow me!  So are you coming or what?"

But they said nothing.  The precarious silence ensued.  Outside, the muffled bangs of bullets announced that the war had begun.  With a tired sigh, Finn fished his gun from his pocket.

"Yeah, well,"  he murmured,  "see you."

"Finn, *don't*!"  Chow rushed forward, and weakly outstretched his arm, but Finn just stood there.  A moment later, Finn kicked the door open, and dived.

************

At that moment, five people were cramped into a rather small - but fast - jet plane.  Uncle had brought dozens of books which he thought might be helpful, but no one seemed to be having any luck.  They all worked silently and diligently in their seats.

At length, Captain Black, who sat alone in the front, pulled his eyes from 'Black Magic: Spells and Rituals From Around the World.'  He rubbed his temples and sighed tiredly.  Checking his watch, he said,  "It's no use, Unc.  It's already a quarter to one, and no one's found anything.  Like Jade said, we need that Archive!"

He received only a whack on the head from his companion behind him.  "We must not give up!"  Uncle cried, his voice hoarse from stress.  "Jackie is counting on us!"

"Tch.  Like Jackie even knows we exist at this point,"  Jade made her cynical contribution from all the way in the back of the jet.  She expected Uncle to say something, but he only returned to his research.  Olivia, who sat next to her, did look at her sadly for a moment, but she quickly turned back to her research as well.  "This is so stupid,"  she muttered to herself.

It really wasn't that stupid, but Jade was terribly frustrated.  For the first time in a long time, she felt utterly helpless.  In the past, she'd always been right beside Jackie.  They'd helped each other - they'd been on an equal footing.  They'd even faced Shendu together!  It felt weird now that everything seemed to be slowly sliding out of her control.

She looked out the window.  Beneath them, a toy city gleamed hopefully, like a beacon in a black sea.

With a little more hope, she returned to the old dusty book she'd been skimming through.

************

The flames surrounding the bed licked the air with a greedy anticipation.  With an equally greedy gleam in his ruby eyes, Shendu watched the flames intently, as though they would spontaneously shoot heavenward.  Soon, he would be traveling down that familiar rode of glory and power.  Absolute power.  Nothing tasted sweeter than the sight of the lesser - and the rivals - bowing to you.  Yes, he would destroy Asia, and then conquer all the other continents.  His promise to release his siblings could wait a few thousand years.  Perhaps he could even persuade them, too, to bow...

Abruptly, Shendu stood up and paced down the floor; it creaked with every step.  He mustn't allow his dreams to carry him away.  That is how fools are born.

He stopped by the bedside.  Upon turning around to see the clock, he was delighted to see that the long-awaited moment would arrive in ten minutes.  He turned his gaze to the body on the bed.  On Chan's face was a clear visage of bitterness, as though he had just drunken a pint of lemon juice.  Equally noticeable was his blanched features.  He also finally seemed to have stopped perspiring from the heat of the candles, but Shendu really didn't care.  All that mattered was that he didn't die.  And he definitely wouldn't die.

The two remaining talismans were kept in each of Shendu's pockets.  He took them both out, and, carefully avoiding contact with the flames (humans were so vulnerable and insignificant, he thought arrogant), placed them in each of Jackie's hands, tightening his fingers around them.  Holding each fist, Shendu muttered a few words in an ancient dialect of sorts - he was reciting an old spell he'd learned from the Demon Archive.  It was brief, but Shendu could feel the bitter warmth transcending into Jackie's skin.  This spell was supposed to transfer the talismans' magic into the vessel - and it did so successfully.  Jackie never stirred.

Grinning, Shendu tossed the talismans carelessly behind him; they hit the wall and clattered to the floor.  He stood there for a few minutes, apparently lost in thought, but still deadly aware of the time.  Five minutes went by, and then he summoned three Shadowkha.  The shadows coalesced into life before him and bowed.

"Fetch me Thorne's mindless enforcers who will conduct the chant tonight,"  he commanded them.  Shendu smiled wickedly to himself as the shadows slinked out of the room.

************

"FINN!"

Like a specter, Finn was gone - he rolled into the blackness as though he'd never been there at all.

Chow stood there limply, as though frozen.  Ratso, in an usual spectacle of quick thinking, shut the doors of the van tight.  The darkness consumed them once more.

"Hope he's okay,"  Ratso murmured.

"Yeah,"  Chow muttered numbly.  "Me too."

The sound of bullets pierced Finn's ears as he hit the ground with a thud and rolled over the asphalt.  Lucky was the best word to describe Finn - no bullet had hit him during what had resembled a suicide mission.  However, he had very little time to thank God or whatever, because he was still in a danger zone.  And he had to get out - fast.

His finger still tight around his pistol, Finn raced around a pair of bewildered Big Brother agents, seeking the safety of the van's cover.  One agent was shot by one of Thorne's men; the body fell with a sickening thud.  As the other was turning around, Finn shot him as well.

Now came the tricky part.  Finn had to run to Thorne's brownstone fast enough so that no one would notice in time to shoot him.  However, Finn really wasn't all that worried.  After, he was Mr. Clean - in all his ten years of service to the Dark Hand, he never got shot once.  Finn waited until he heard the shooting reach its peak.  Then, he slipped from behind the van, from out of the dread of the hanging shadow, and sped towards the light of the streetlamp.

Sometimes, though, the revealing light can be a big mistake.

It was ten years of experience collapsing in an instant, and as it collapsed, so did Finn.  He was deaf to his own cry as the pain burned a hole into his leg; his gun clapped against the ground and skidded out of sight.

************

The door slammed open as the Shadowkhan entering, three struggling men in tow.  Shendu watched with a sort of contemptible approval as they murmured incomprehensible pleas of freedom.  A billion more cowering souls would make Shendu feel overwhelmed with liveliness.

The men were deposited before Shendu's feet, their hysterical murmurs getting louder.  "Silence!"  Shendu hissed, and they obeyed, with the exception of one or two whimpers.  The future seemed closer than the present, and Shendu grinned.  

"Stand," he commanded them; they did so, a little awkwardly.  "You have the parchments?"

They nodded.

"Take them out.  First, we shall do some preparatory work."

The three enforcers scrambled through their pockets to find the bits of papers with the spells scribbled down on them.  They all looked so incapable that Shendu really did have to wonder if perhaps they truly were idiotic for humans rather than simply scared.  It was a good thing that the chant was a bit like magic in itself - the chanter didn't even have to speak the language fluently to complete the spell.  A little nervous himself, Shendu glanced at the clock - two minutes to one.  They would have to hurry.  

When they were finally organized, Shendu barked at them,  "Now read the parchments - and whatever you do, *don't stop* until the spell is complete."

Although they all nodded, one man, who seemed to be shabbier-looking than the others, stuttered,  "B-but, how will we know when it's done?"

"Trust me - you will,"  Shendu said, flashing one of his twisted grins.  The man hastily looked back down at his paper.

And so it began.  Beguiling, deliberate, and evil, the incantation floated into the ears of both Shendu and Jackie.  Shendu stood watched Jackie with a deceitful grin that was eternally embedded into his face.  No change had occurred yet in Jackie's face.

One minute to one.

The flames turned a dark blue, suddenly - so dark that it was almost black.  An iciness chilled the air.  Anticipation hammered in everyone's heart.

Fifty seconds.

The enforcers, engrossed in the spell, did not notice as a portion of the far wall crashed down.  Like locusts, the roaches scurried in a stampede around the room - across the floor, the walls, and the ceiling.  When they passed, and the dust cleared, the giant figure of a sumo wrestler was visible.  He stepped inside, and four other people - a secret agent, an old man, a young woman and a little girl - emerged.

Forty seconds.

Shendu's anger peaked, and dozens of more Shadowkhan arrived.  "Stop them!"  he hissed, grimacing and pointing at the band of unlikely heroes.

"Bring it on!"  Captain Black called out as he began to tackle three of the dark ninjas.  Olivia joined in without quite as much fervor, Uncle was forced to defend himself briefly and Jade backed into a corner, observing everything.

Meanwhile, the chanting only grew louder and more fervent, and the color of the flames was slowly turning black.

Twenty seconds.

Uncle gasped.  "Tohru!"  he cried, pointing to the enforcers.  "Stop the chanting!"

Tohru, flinging a Shadowkhan aside, advanced on the enforcers.  But before he could get close, a sudden cloud of flame was shot at him via Shendu.  Fortunately, he leaped out of the way, but as he did so he crashed into a wall.  Several more Shadowkhan surrounded him.

Ten seconds...

With a gasp, Jade sprinted across the room and performed a jump kick aimed at the enforcers - but a Shadowkhan caught her leg.  Dangling upside-down, Jade tried to fight them off desperately, but to no avail - she was punching air.

Uncle made a last desperate attempt to struggle through the mass of Shadowkhan towards the Enforcers, but they held him back.

Suddenly, the Shadowkhan stopped fighting as though they were waiting expectantly.

There was a dull rumble from somewhere.

"Yes,"  Shendu hissed to himself, arms raised heavenward.

The candles were shaking.  Simultaneously, they collapsed neatly and in an organized manner into the bed - it was the weirdest sight that Jade ever beheld.

Darkness swallowed them whole as the power failed them.  A disconcerting blackness illuminated Shendu with a roar of thunder.  He was screaming - presumably with agony - but Jade realized that he wasn't the only one.  Valmont's voice joined him in the background.  The voices switched places until only Valmont's remained.  Abruptly, it stopped, and there was only darkness.  They heard the dull thud of a body falling to the ground.

A deceitful moment of peace ensued.

The moonlight illuminated the room to some degree.  They watched as the silhouette of the figure that had been lying on the bed slowly sat up.  It rolled its head on its shoulder languidly before looking at the stunned crowd.

But the most disturbing part of all of this was when it opened its eyes.  While they were fairly large as usual, the whites were a little too visible...

And the brown irises lacked their usual softness; a thin red ring outlined them and the pupils.

"Greetings,"  said the voice of both Jackie and Shendu.


	16. Stolen Lives

Notes:  You see, I am keeping my promise.  Now let's forgive and forget, shall we?

  
Thank you for the reviews!  I wasn't expecting so many, considering my, er, history.  Reviews are always appreciated—comments, CC, praise, questions, whatever.  Wow, VampireNaomi, you say I'm a legend?  _Cool!_ ^^

I also want to give a big shout-out to Avery for sitting through that AIM chat and always encouraging me.  You rule! :)

Just to let ya'll know, I have edited chapter 15 just a _teeny bit – now there is an epigraph and a __lot less spelling mistakes!_

"Master of Puppets"

_Master of puppets - I'm pulling your strings,  
Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams.  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing.  
Just call my name and I'll hear you scream:  
Master!  
Master!  
Just call my name, I'll hear you scream:  
Master!  
Master!  
--**Metallica**_

THE DEMON WITHIN

Chapter Sixteen:  Stolen Lives

A deep rumbling sound shook the earth.

What was it?  An earthquake?  Finn couldn't tell.  The pain was too much.  It was indescribable - burning like cold fire, it seemed to encompass his whole entire body.  It came to a point where he just wanted to die - get it over with, end the pain.  He vaguely wondered if there was a Hell.  If so, then that was definitely where he was headed.

Despite this obvious setback, he still didn't forget Valmont.  Why the hell did he care so much?  Really, Valmont wouldn't give a damn if Finn died.  Yet he could remember Valmont so clearly: his deceptively calm nature, his foolishly false control over everything that crossed his path.  

Perhaps it was this and something more true from within him that drove Finn to crawl along the pebbled ground, searching for anything - for Valmont, truth, a lost cause - _something.  _Then again, perhaps it was only desperation.  The pain shot everywhere, but hell, if he was going to go, he might as well try to do something useful before it happened.

************

Darkness - suffocating, stunning darkness - beat against everyone's heart as they stood there, watching the demonic figure casually slip out of bed.  When he stepped into the light, the same thought circled in everyone's head: _this was still Jackie.  _No major difference had visually occurred.  His skin, while it didn't have the same warm glow, was nonetheless his own.  Even though his hair was flatter and neater - it looked smooth, like falling sand - it was still just as thick and black as ever.  He was transformed, but his general nature was still there, somewhere, drowning in that deep black ocean of hatred.

Yet when he turned to face them - quickly, gracefully, head tilted downward - a malevolent fire burned in his eyes, and it gave him a hard appearance as of cold steel.  His desire to destroy was evident.  Hands in pockets, eyeing them one by one with a calculating greed, he walked a few steps, his shoes making a dull thud with each step, the floor creaking beneath them like bones being crushed.  He stopped abruptly so half his face was covered in darkness.  At his feet lay Thorne's men; they had apparently fallen unconscious after casting the spell.

Resoluteness suddenly shadowed his face, and he opened his mouth part-way as though to say something, but no sound emitted from it.  Then, just as suddenly, his eyes moved to something in front of him, something which was inscrutable to the other eyes.

But the worst part came when he spoke: it was still Jackie - soft, but strong, just like Jackie himself - but there was another element to it as well.  In the background, it seemed, rang the rough, snake-like transcendence of the demon Shendu:  "Bring it here."

Apparently, he had said this to a Shadowkha, who dutifully presented the mysterious object - Jade could only see that it was small and shiny.  Jackie used both hands to accept the offering.  Tightening his fingers around it, his mouth twitched as though he were more annoyed than in pain.  He shut his eyes.  The mysterious object glowed a deep blue for a moment.  Then, opening his eyes, he held the object in the light.

The sword gleamed in the moonlight with an almost piercing whiteness.  One hand wrapped firmly around the newly carved ebony hilt, Jackie observed this gift with a cold satisfaction, and a very small smile formed on his lips.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"  he commented in that eerie voice.

No one really knew what to say - was Jackie even addressing them?  He had apparently turned his attention back to the sword; he stroked the blade and tapped on the tip.  It made them nervous, and they all shared the same thought - what exactly did he plan on doing with that?

At length, Uncle revealed himself to be a brave soul when he took a precarious step forward.  "Jackie,"  he said gently but firmly,  "give me the sword."

Jackie hadn't looked up from his weapon; even now he continued to observe it.  "Okay,"  he said airily.

Uncle had obviously not expected this response.  "What?"

"I said okay.  You can have it."  Now Jackie met his eyes.  Quite suddenly, a wicked grin shot across his face, and a manic glint fueled his eyes.  "Catch it if you can,"  he said, thrusting it in Uncle's direction!

"Uncle!  Watch out!"  Jade cried.

"Sensei!"  Tohru cried as well, frozen with fear.

Uncle was glued to the spot, but Captain Black, being a trained agent, launched at Uncle, just narrowly missing the flying sword himself.  They landed on the floor with a grunt, Black doing his best to take Uncle's fall.

Unexpectedly, the sword zipped across the room and retreated to Jackie's outstretched hand.  From the look on Jackie's face, it was obvious that he was displeased.

During this spectacle, no one noticed as Finn crawled halfway through the giant whole in the wall, trembling with the effort; he lay there and watched with the last of his energy.

As Uncle pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing his head, Captain Black kneeled on the floor, glaring at Jackie.  "Jackie!"  he snapped, his temper getting the better of him.  "Look at what you almost did!"  He was about to say more when he was cut off.

"Okay,"  Jackie said, peering at Uncle, who still looked slightly disoriented,  "I'll humor you and look."

Captain Black mentally revised what he was about to say, deciding that it should suit Jackie's sarcastic remark.  "Look with your old eyes,"  he said a little more gently.  "The Jackie I know wouldn't think that this was funny.  The Jackie I know would be horrified."  He paused, as though waiting for Jackie to react somehow, but he didn't.  "_Wake up._  This isn't you!"

Anger flashed across Jackie's face.  "Well then you obviously don't know me,"  he said.  He suddenly broke into a small, humorless chuckle, and Captain Black mentally braced himself.  "You fool.  Don't you see?  This _is_ me - unrestrained, unlimited, completely free.  _Free!_"

"Free to kill your loved ones?"  Captain Black shot back.

"Free to do as I please,"  Jackie corrected him, grinning manically.  "And I don't have any loved ones."

"_We're your loved ones!"_

Jackie and Captain Black both to turned to look at Jade, who was still hanging upside by the ankle that a Shadowkha gripped.  A mixture of pain and anger was written across her face; in fact, she looked like she was about to cry.  His own anger resurged, Black glanced at Jackie, and he was surprised to see a hint of confusion in his otherwise stoic manner.

"I don't have any loved ones,"  Jackie repeated weakly.  Something had occurred to him, because he continued more confidently,  "I thought I did, but you all betrayed me.  All of you.  So now I--"

A sound of ecstatic delight howled from the back of the room, and everyone, including Jackie, watched as a disheveled Valmont jumped to his feet.

Meanwhile, Uncle was still sitting on the floor when he noticed something lying on the trunk, which stood before the foot of the bed.  It was a book, and it was open to some place close to the middle.

"Oh god!  Yes!"  Valmont exclaimed.  "He's gone!  He's really gone!  I'm free – he's your problem now, Chan--"  Valmont suddenly fell silent when he suddenly noticed Jackie, who was glaring daggers at him.

Yet Jackie's tone suggested amusement.  "Problem, you say?"  He was delighted to see Valmont knit his eyebrows in confusion.  "This is how much of a problem he is for me…"

Everyone watched Jackie expectantly—Captain Black was on one knee, ready to launch at Jackie if he tried anything—but he was as still as a statue.  A moment later, something else caught their attention.  With a _wooshing sound, they all watched in horror as red flames leaped up at Valmont from out of nowhere, enveloping him, forming him into a human torch.  Aghast, they stared as the flames flickered wildly in a sickening spectacle of red, orange and black.  The acrid stench of a burning body stabbed at their nostrils, and the red illuminated the entire room, giving it a hellish appearance.  Several screams rang out from Olivia, and Jade was crying hysterically.  _

It was also the last thing that Finn saw before he lost consciousness.

Captain Black stared at the scene open-mouthed.  However, when he turned to look at Jackie, he was half surprised and half relieved to see his reaction.  Jackie's distant confidence seemed to crumble as his shoulders sagged, and a sentiment of horrification flashed in his eyes – for a second, at least.  Then, all of a sudden, he seemed to recover: he stood up straighter and observed the scene quietly.  From this quietness erupted pure hatred and a delicious malice.

"Don't interrupt me,"  he murmured.

"Jackie,"  Captain Black started desperately.

But Jackie only continued, as though he didn't hear Black, though he did turn to face them.  "I call it art."  He sounded terribly satisfied.

Captain Black hesitated, perhaps in remorse, before he grounded, "I call it sick."

"Yes.  You would."  He turned back to look at the human torch.  With only his menacing stare upon it, a great gust of wind erupted from before him and crashed against the fire.  In an eerie, speedy fashion, the fire was blown into oblivion, and darkness reigned once more.  All that remained was the ominous black soot marking the walls, and the somber grey ashes that were scattered along the floor.

************

"Think it's safe?"

Ratso asked this question in a trembling voice.  Not long ago, the gunshots had abated considerably until they'd finally died altogether.  Meanwhile, Ratso and Chow had discussed their plan to, once they'd deemed the outside vicinity to be safe, find Finn in case anything had happened to him.  If he was alive—and they hoped with all their might that he was—they decided to perhaps act as though nothing had happened at all.  Finn was a very fickle person; he may forget about their little row within the next few days or so.  Maybe things could go back to the way they used to be.

Of course, this was wishful thinking.  Deep down, they both knew it, but people think and act oddly in times of distress.  They did not even consider what they would do if they discovered him dead.  They could not bear to think that far ahead.

The two of them had had a brief argument over who would check the dead bodies for Finn and who would look for him in Thorne's place, assuming he had been successful in his desperate attempt to save Valmont.  Chow infinitely preferred the former; he was used to seeing dead bodies in his line of work, but he definitely did not want to face Thorne's men or, more importantly, the wrath of Shendu.  Ratso seemed to feel the same way, but since he had been rock and Chow had been paper, he had no choice but to accept the duty of searching Thorne's hideout.  The outcome of the Rock-Paper-Scissors game commanded this.

Unfortunately, their plan did not work out exactly as they'd planned.  When they tentatively unlocked the door and stepped out of the van, they were allowed one glimpse of the dozens and dozens of the shadowed bodies, outlined by the streetlights, lying in shining black blood when three or four Shadowkha leapt out at them.

************

For a few moments, Thorne's room was cloaked in a stunned silence.  Jackie seemed to be staring into space, eyes fixed on the area where Valmont had once stood.  The only sound made was Jade's hiccupped tears.

Gaze focused on a nearby wooden floorboard, his body trembling, Captain Black silently fumed.  The only thought running through his head was, "How could this have happened?"  The others were probably wondering the same thing, he decided.  A week ago, everything had been just fine.  Now, everything was the inverse of what it should be.  Valmont was dead.  It felt odd, and not entirely relieving to know that his most hated enemy was dead.  The images flashed in his mind like a video being fast forwarded.  Yet the killer's identity was what really pained Black.  Shendu certainly seemed to have complete control over Jackie.  His best friend…  Everything seemed rather hopeless.  Black was afraid to incite Jackie, for fear of another attack against someone else—someone more meaningful to Jackie than Valmont was.  This feeling of helplessness irritated Black to no end.

Jade's unrelenting sobs continued.  That poor kid, to not only see her uncle in this state, but to witness a murder…and a horrible murder at that!  Black wanted more than anything to march up to the Shadowkha restraining Jade and beat it into the ground until it reached China.  Even saying something comforting to Jade would be better than simply kneeling on the floor.  His legs felt numb as he sat there, and his blood ran cold.  Weak sobs ringing in his ears, Captain Black vowed to himself that he would rectify this mess.  He would save Jackie from that psychotic demon.  Everything would go back to the way they used to be—or close enough.  But right now, it was important to stop Jackie before he made any other drastic moves.

After a bit of quick thinking, Captain Black decided to go along with Jackie in his delusional state.  If he could understand Jackie's rather twisted logic, maybe he could bring him back to his senses.

"So,"  he began cautiously,  "why aren't we your loved ones?"

Jackie did not appear to rouse from his trance-like gaze, and Captain Black wondered if he heard him.  What was happening?  Was Shendu…_telling him something?  Was he contemplating his next move?  He certainly didn't appear pensive.  Or did he perhaps feel guilty?  Captain Black didn't eliminate any of these possibilities, even when Jackie, still staring, spoke:  "You betrayed me.  All of you."_

Black noted that his voice was quiet, mechanic, and almost weary.  His comment, however, took Black by surprise.  "_How?"  he gasped._

Whatever had happened to Jackie ended when he spun around to face Black, the hate in his eyes stinging Black's heart.  "_How?"  he enunciated, stepping closer; Black readied himself.  "_How?_  Isn't it obvious?  You were my closest friend, __Augustus."  He stopped right in front of him.  "My closest friend deserts me without even so much as a goodbye; then, he shows up out of nowhere and expects me to sign up for a job in which I can work all day and come home sore and bruised.  Not only that, but you want me to __stay on board."_

"Jackie—"  Captain Black started to defend himself, but Jackie shook his head.

"Don't,"  he said, his voice shaking.  "Don't speak.  Just listen to me for once.  I never wanted to be…to be…a secret agent."  Jackie's whole body trembled—with rage or grief?  "I agreed to the position thinking that it was only temporary, that it would be a great opportunity to get reacquainted with you, that it was relatively risk free.  But most importantly, I did it for you.  I did it because you were my friend.  I trusted you.  But that wasn't enough, was it?"

Captain Black stared at him as he suddenly seemed to calm.  He had not realized that he'd actually _hurt_ Jackie… He wondered if he saw tears longing to be released—tears, mixed with that red and brown?  Beyond that horrible demonic voice, Black detected pain—innocent pain—that could only belong to a living, breathing human being.  Somewhere, beneath those fiery eyes, there was at least a remnant of Jackie's humanity.

"_You stole my life away,"  Jackie finished.  Something flashed in his eyes—Black felt a wave of fear as he recognized it to be a sly cunning.  "You know, the ancient Egyptian law was 'An eye for an eye.'  A life for a life…"_

Abruptly, Jackie stopped.  For a moment, he blinked straight ahead of him, then spun around just as the door swung open.  Two Shadowkha stepped forth, each forcing a whimpering captive forward.  Everyone was surprised to see Chow and Ratso.

Olivia was delighted to see that they appeared relatively unharmed, but equally dismayed to know that they were recaptured.  Then something occurred to her, and before anyone could speak, she suddenly cried,  "Where's Finn?!"

Smiling, Jackie turned to her and, with a nod, indicated behind her.  "Over there."

When she turned, she broke into a scream that quickly became a choked sob.  There was Finn, white as a ghost, lying unconscious, blood staining the back of his leg.

"You _knew he was there?  This whole time?"  Captain Black choked out, and Jackie nodded._

"Oh god,"  Chow murmured as he and Ratso stared wide-eyed.

A chill ran down everyone's back; their blood ran cold as the arctic.  An icy laughter filled the room, painted with disdain and sadism.  As it died down, they all turned to see Jackie leaning against the wall with his head thrown back, hands in pockets, eyes shut, smiling just enough to form a thin line of his white teeth, glistening in the dark.

Jackie opened his eyes and lowered his head almost coyly.  He said,  "Too bad.  He could have been useful.  I do require assistance…I guess now my trust lies within you two."  Through half-opened cunning eyes, a sly smile drawn on his face, he turned his gaze to Chow and Ratso, who were staring at him fearfully.

Ratso began to back away, but the Shadowkha restrained him.  "Uh.  Heh.  Er, I kinda, er, I mean—"

"We're not really decent, er, henchmen--"  Chow began.

"Shut up,"  Jackie commanded evenly.  They obeyed.  He held up his sword menacingly.  "This sword is so shiny that it's almost white,"  he said, admiring it for a moment before glaring at them, "but it won't be for long, should you choose to disobey me."

Nervously, Ratso and Chow glanced at each other, then nodded frantically.

"Good."  Jackie smiled.  He turned his attention once again to Captain Black, who felt his muscles tighten.  He opened his mouth to say more, but red lights suddenly flashed, and the wailing of sirens blasted through the walls.  "What _is_ that?"  Jackie demanded, even though he knew perfectly well what it was.

"That,"  Olivia said, holding up her cell phone and glaring at Jackie rather defiantly,  "would be an ambulance, as well as the police."

Yet this statement did not have the desired effect on Jackie.  He smiled and massaged his chin.  "Yes…the police…wonderful for target practice…"  

Everyone had just been seized by the iron fist of fear when Jackie suddenly stopped smiling and stared ahead of him.  Blinking, he then quickly turned to Chow and Ratso.

"We go."

"Go?"  Ratso repeated dumbly.  "Go where?"

"You'll see,"  is all that Jackie said.  He glanced at the trunk by the bed, and was startled not to see what he expected.  He immediately began to yell at Captain Black, Jade, Tohru and Uncle:  "Who took my Archive?  Hmm?  Speak!"

Clearly, Jackie did not expect Uncle to leap up from behind the massive Tohru, book under his arm.  But Jackie recover in time to pass an angry glare as Uncle made yet one more unexpected move: he threw the huge book at Jackie and said,  "It's yours!"

The book stopped in midair and floated to where Jackie stood.  Still levitating, it opened to the middle of the book.  Jackie was surprised to see the page still intact.  He returned his glare to where Uncle stood; around him, people starting rising.  "What tricks are you playing, Chi wizard?"

Readjusting his spectacles, Uncle said calmly,  "I do not think that is your biggest problem now."

And indeed, the door slammed open, the windows were broken, and suddenly Jackie was surrounded by policemen, guns aimed.

With a wave of the Shadowkhan's hands, Chow and Ratso suddenly disappeared, screaming.  Several Shadowkhan surrounded Jackie as well, and in a moment, he had melted into the darkness.


	17. The Tears of God

Notes: Here is chapter 17, not nearly as exciting as the last one, but hopefully it will suffice. A lot of crap has been going on, most of which I don't really want to talk about. The important thing is that the worst is over. Also, this story will be finished by the end of the summer, at the very least... There are so many things that will happen in this story. Stay tuned, folks!  
  
Hey, great news about season 5, huh? Go, JCA!  
  
THE DEMON WITHIN  
  
Chapter 17: The Tears of God  
  
Rain thundered down on San Francisco that night, like the angry tears of the mourning. As the relentless rain beat against the window of Uncle's shop, Jade dimly noted that the kids in school used to say that rain was really the tears of God.  
  
Maybe it was true.  
  
Behind her, inside the brightly-lit shop, tense conversation drifted through one ear and out the other. Inside it was light, it supposed to be happy, but outside it was dark, lonely. Light, dark. Good, evil. Yin, yang. She remember her conversation with Tohru during that whole sordid Sky Demon ordeal. And she felt herself crying. Burying her face in the sleeves of her oversized sweater, the tears slid down her cheeks silently as she remembered her Uncle Jackie.  
  
Uncle Jackie. For the first time in all of their escapades, she wondered if everything really *would* be okay in the end. This had never happened before...losing Jackie, their protector, and Valmont, their enemy... What had happened?  
  
*She* had happened, she realized, and her stomach twisted into a knot. If she hadn't taken those stupid talismans--the Snake and the Horse--he would be all right. Everything would be all right. Well, maybe not perfect, but Jackie wouldn't be lost in rage and evil...  
  
Before, it had been fun and games. If Jackie was on another adventure, she'd have been right beside him...! But now she felt almost hallow, as if she were missing her other half.  
  
As the rain drummed harder against the window pane like the opening to a parade, so did she become more outraged. She may have only been twelve, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to understand that standing there and blaming herself was not a solution. Okay, so she messed up--big time--but she never considered herself a quitter, and if she did something wrong, then it was her responsibility to rectify it.  
  
With a deep breath, Jade wiped her tears with her sleeve and put on a brave face as she turned to the others.  
  
No one appeared to have noticed her; they were all busy talking about the matter at hand. Actually, Captain Black and Tohru were swapping ideas as to where Jackie might be while Uncle sat pensively at the cash register.  
  
Olivia, meanwhile, seemed to be lost in her own world. Maybe she wasn't used to all this excitement, Jade wondered. When was the last time Jade herself had seen her possessed uncle kill a person, only to be surrounded by a herd of police loaded with ammunition all in one night? It was a good thing that Captain Black was around the entire time — he managed to save Uncle from sudden death and pull strings with a very confused police commissioner, claiming that they were hunting down a theatrical performer. Maybe Olivia was thinking about Finn — he had been carted off to the hospital, barely alive. While Jade didn't like Finn, she didn't want to see anybody teetering over life's edge.  
  
"...no, he couldn't be there," Captain Black said, shaking his head. "If he's in hiding--*if*--then he'll want to be somewhere familiar."  
  
Jade felt that this was a good opportunity to make herself be heard. "Like Hong Kong?"  
  
Everyone stared at her. "Jade?" Black asked her expectantly.  
  
"Well, *she*--" Jade pointed to Olivia-- "said that Shendu was going back to his original plan of destroying Asia. So wouldn't he first go to Hong Kong and get his palace back up and running?"  
  
"We've already thought of that," Black answered gravely. "Shendu can't resurrect his palace until Chinese New Year."  
  
"Maybe not..."  
  
Everyone immediately turned to Uncle, who was leaning against the cash register, hands cupping his chin.  
  
"I take it you have something in mind?" Captain Black asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Shendu can only resurrect his palace at the start of the New Year," he began somberly, "and only *when he is in his physical form*. But in the Demon Archive, there is a spell that can allow him to recreate his domain at any time, not only during the New Year. Shendu knows that spell."  
  
Everyone knew that Uncle had paused to readjust his spectacles, but Olivia, having little knowledge of his body language, thought that he had finished and responded, "And Shendu is using Jackie's form to conjure his palace?"  
  
Uncle curled his lip stubbornly. "Getting to that!" He then resumed in his previously calm manner: "But - Shendu is still technically a spirit. Jackie is human - his body is too weak to summon an entire palace!"  
  
"Sooo...." Jade took a step toward Uncle, "as long as Shendu doesn't find a spare dragon body lying around, it's no problem!" But from the way Uncle suddenly withdrew into himself, Jade had a feeling that it was an even bigger problem than ever - Uncle was not normally like that. Fear struck her heart like a punch, and she shivered. "Right?"  
  
From the way they furrowed their eyebrows and tightened their lips, Jade realized that everyone else must have noticed Uncle's unusual behavior as well. Time seemed to standstill as they all braced themselves for the worst before Uncle inhaled sharply and suddenly snapped at Olivia. "You! Know-it-all! Go to kitchen, make us all Jasmine tea to calm the nerves."  
  
Know-it-all? Olivia considered snapping back, but just as she opened her mouth she wisely decided to stay silent. She nodded once and deftly left for the kitchen.  
  
Uncle sighed, rubbed his temples, adjusted his spectacles again, muttered an almost inaudible "Aiya" and finally continued. "Right now, Shendu is a spirit," he said slowly, as though still trying to collect his thoughts, "but he will not be for long."  
  
He allowed his listeners to absorb this information before he continued again: "Jackie is not fully possessed - he can still think, though his thoughts are not completely his own. This means that Shendu is not completely in control of Jackie..."  
  
At this Jade's hopes rose, but Captain Black cynically disagreed with Uncle, remembering their last encounter with Jackie.  
  
"...But that is not what Shendu wants anyway."  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.  
  
"Aiiyaaa! Listen to Uncle!"  
  
Obediently, they all fell silent.  
  
Uncle sighed again. "What Shendu wants," Uncle went on, "is not Jackie's soul, but Jackie's *body*. Since Jackie still has control over the talismans and Shendu has control over Jackie himself, Shendu will use the talisman magic to transform Jackie's body..." his voice lowered to a whisper as the corners of his mouth jerked downwards, "...into that of a golden dragon!"  
  
Gasps filled the room suddenly. Tears stung at Jade's eyes. "You mean Jackie will *become*...Shendu? But--what'll happen to *Jackie*?"  
  
But Uncle did not respond: he only gazed at Jade sadly and shut his eyes, and Jade understood very well.  
  
The urgency of the situation only made Captain Black more focused, and his emerald green eyes glittered with a hunger for information. "When exactly will this happen?" he asked quietly.  
  
"In less than twenty-four hours," Uncle responded. "Right now, Jackie's body is very weak. The talismans' powers have actually had the reverse effect of making him weaker, temporarily--it is too much power for a human body to wield. He will probably be resting until the transformation takes place..."  
  
But Jade was no longer listening. A tear slipped out of one eye as Jade murmured, "No..."  
  
Tohru, with his thundering footsteps, went over to where she stood and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Jade...we'll save your Uncle Jackie."  
  
"Your Uncle Jackie" struck a cord. As the phrase repeated dimly in her mind, Jade was seized with flashes of white hot anger. "You bet we will," she muttered confidently. And then it occurred to her that this was nothing more than a problem, and that every problem had a solution. Immediately, a possibility for a solution sprang into her mind, and she said to them with her usual enthusiasm, "Heeey, I have an idea!"  
  
"Oh boy," Captain Black muttered, because Jackie wasn't here to say it.  
  
"This is big, you guys," Jade declared, striding closer to them with the confidence of a born leader. "I mean, *big*. What we need is a force with equal might. We need..." --and she paused here for dramatic effect-- "...the J Team!"  
  
No one spoke for a minute. Then Uncle headed for the kitchen, shrieking, "Where is TEA?!"  
  
"I'm letting the tea bags *settle*!" They heard Olivia yell back.  
  
"Stop settling, you need to make the tea!"  
  
"It *needs* to settle!"  
  
"No it does not!"  
  
After a few awkward moments, Captain Black, ignoring the yelling, turned to Tohru, his business face intact. "Obviously we need to locate Jackie immediately, before he can get to Hong Kong. If it's true that right now he's weak, then he must be in hiding. He's probably some where he thinks is safe--somewhere familiar... Once we find him, hopefully Unc can come up with some sort of counter spell. But other than that..." Black shook his head tiredly. "Other than that, I don't know what else to say."  
  
"Hello-o?!" Jade intervened, stretching out her arms in exasperation. "I just *said* that we should get the J Team, they'll know what to do!"  
  
Black looked skeptical, but Tohru nodded his head in approval. "I think that that is a good idea," he said. "Jackie knows the J Team - they might be able to somehow help him fight Shendu. Besides, since they are Jackie's friends, they will probably come anyway, assuming this makes it to public."  
  
"Well..." Captain Black raised one eyebrow. "Okay, you've got a point."  
  
"Yes!" Jade jumped up and down triumphantly. "I'll call them all right now!"  
  
Jade was about to run to the phone, when Captain Black snatched the hood of her sweater. "Hold on, scamp. The most important thing to do right now is to figure out where Jackie is hiding. And since you know him well enough, you might be able to help us."  
  
"But Captain Black," Tohru inquired, "How do you know Jackie is still in San Francisco? What makes you think that he isn't on his way to Hong Kong right this minute? It is his native land, after all--he may feel even safer there."  
  
"I doubt it," Black countered. "After all, he lived in San Francisco for nearly his whole life. Uncle practically *raised* him. His whole life is centered around San Francisco--his family, his occupation..."  
  
All three of them glanced at each other with wide eyes as one thought struck them simultaneously. In unison, they cried, "The museum!"  
  
"Of course! DUH!" Jade smacked her forehead. "There are three places where Jackie feels most comfortable (though I have no idea *why*)--here in Uncle's shop, the Public Library, and the Historical Museum of San Francisco! And no way would he be stupid enough to come *here*, and he loves the museum a whole lot more than the library..."  
  
Even before she had finished her explanation, Captain Black already had his cell phone out and was currently ordering a squadron to get to the museum ASAP. "Keep out of sight, though," he warned; "if Chan suspects anything, he could escape in blink of an eye--that already happened once tonight."  
  
With that settled, they all decided to go to the kitchen and inform Uncle and Olivia of their plan. While they did this, Jade murmured to Tohru, "Thanks, T."  
  
Tohru smiled at her warmly. "We will get you're uncle back."  
  
Jade furrowed her eyebrows, her goal clear before her eyes. "You bet we will," she repeated.  
  
When they arrived at the kitchen, Uncle and Olivia were still arguing.  
  
"AIIYAA!!!!!" Uncle shrieked at the top of his lungs. "WHY ARE YOU PUTTING MILK IN JASMINE TEA?!?"  
  
Olivia looked agog and insulted at the same time. "You're supposed to milk in tea! I mean, honestly, it would be completely barbaric not to..."  
  
"Oooh," Uncle crooned, "are you calling Uncle barbaric?!"  
  
"Here we go," Jade sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Tohru stepped forward, his massive form blocking Uncle and Olivia, "but we have decided on a plan to stop Shendu."  
  
After Captain Black then explained the situation, Uncle and Olivia, their feud temporarily forgotten, immediately became serious. Yet much to everyone's distress, Uncle seemed to have no knowledge of a counter spell for Jackie. Everyone's face was crestfallen.  
  
"What're we gonna do *now*?" Jade whined, almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"You did not let Uncle finish!" Uncle shrieked. When all eyes were upon him, he continued, "I may not have a spell that will drive the demon from within Jackie's mind, but I do have a simple spell which *may* strengthen Jackie's own will. It should basically open his mind - if we say the right things while I perform the spell, it should conjure up an old memory of his that can be used to counter Shendu's suggestions. Not the most efficient spell, since Shendu has such a hold over him, but better than nothing."  
  
Everyone turned to Captain Black, their tall and imposing new leader for the while, who nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"So grab your blowfish or whatever, Unc," Jade cheered, "and let's go!"  
  
Just as she was about to leap towards the door, Uncle grabbed Jade's shoulder. "Stay here!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"You heard him," Black said firmly as Uncle left to collect his ingredients. "And if Jackie were here, he would also want you as far away from harm as possible."  
  
"But Jackie's not here--he needs me!" Jade shot back.  
  
"He needs *us*," Black corrected her, "and he needs you to stay here, safe and sound."  
  
As they all went to the door, Jade was left standing there, alone, enraged that she couldn't even help save her own uncle.  
  
_Yeah *right*,_ Jade thought to herself, grinning deviously.  
  
Five minutes later, all the lights were out, and the jasmine tea was left sitting on the kitchen table in the dark of night.  
  
************  
  
They were just lucky that Chow was paranoid enough to bring a mini flashlight with him at all times: the Historical Museum of San Francisco was cloaked in pure black.  
  
As they walked steady down the cold, damp corridor, hearing only their own shaky footsteps, Chow and Ratso both realized that they were not scared. A herd of Shadowkhan marched all around them, leaving no place to escape, not to mention the red-eyed demon striding behind them, watching their every move--and they were not scared. Over the past year and a half, they had become so used to being enslaved by demon sorcerers, getting their butts kicked by an archaeologist (*former* archaeologist Chow reminded himself with a fearful gulp), and never having hot water for a shower that they had become desensitized to their current predicament.  
  
They could only hope that this would end soon. But how could they ever escape the psycho-demon alive? It wasn't as if Chan was around to save them. At that moment, Chow realized for the first time how lucky they were to have Chan nearby to protect them. If it weren't for Chan, the world would have been doomed a year and a half ago. Not that Chan actually cared about what happened to *them*, and the irony of the situation made Chow feel both bitter and, strangely enough, very betrayed.  
  
So, if Chan himself was now evil...did that mean the world was soon to end?  
  
Chow now desperately wanted two things: an aspirin, and for Chan, when this was over, to burn in the fiery pits of hell. Actually, he wanted more than that. He wanted his freedom, obviously, a mattress (he was tired of sleeping on the floor in their old hideout; they couldn't afford beds), and a big fat wad of cash. In a pathetic attempt to cheer himself up, he thought of the many things he could buy with that cash...he sports car (he then remembered that he didn't usually drive), a new leather jacket might be nice...  
  
But his current tumult of thoughts was only a distraction. He was really worried about Finn and Valmont, but mostly Finn. He had betrayed Finn...not that that would *normally* bother him, but, Jesus Christ, Finn practically *died* because of his betrayal--maybe he *was* dead. Chow hoped not. In their line of work, one was expected to take risks--after all, Valmont had once announced quite clearly that they were expendable-- but Finn...Finn was his best friend. As selfish and cowardly as Chow was, he still cared about his friends enough to be thoroughly upset if one of them were dead.  
  
And as for Valmont...Chow had realized something. If Finn was trying to save Valmont, who was supposed to be at Thorne's...*why hadn't they seen him?*  
  
Damn. He was thinking again.  
  
_Yeah_, Chow decided miserably, _I *definitely* need that aspirin._  
  
So pensive was Chow (for once) that he didn't even notice that they had stopped in front of an open doorway. Through the darkness, Chow could see that inside was the bare outline of a large canopy bed. Chow really, really, really wanted to crawl into that bed, sleep for a thousand years and wake up without any memory of the most recent events.  
  
But he would be foolish to really believe that that would happen. As it was, the psycho-demon apparently had something in mind. Hands behind his back, he was not walking, but *floating* a few inches above the ground towards them, examining them carefully. Chow didn't even bother to suppress the cold shivers striking his spine like lightning. Chan was a horrifying sight. He wasn't ugly or monstrous; it was his mannerisms, his expression. His face was etched into a permanent scowl, and his eyes, which were pitch black except for the two rings of fiery red, revealed his malice and disgust. Something else was plastered over his visage that made him even more intimidating--he was happy. He was fully aware of the two enforcers' fright, and it was obvious that this delighted him to no end. That made him a monstrosity.  
  
"My faithful, idiot servants," he grinned--his teeth were a stunning white. "So good to see you again."  
  
The two Enforcers stared at him. "Seriously?" Ratso asked gullibly.  
  
Jackie's--or Shendu's--smile vanished. "No. Actually, I cannot wait till the opportunity for me to char-broil you arises. However, for the moment, it would appear that your assistance is required." He began to float (*float*, the word "floated" through Chow's hazy mind; *float*) into the room with the bed.  
  
"So...what're we...supposed to...do...?" Chow whimpered. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as desensitized to fear as he thought.  
  
The darkness seemed to only amplify Jackie's facial features - in particular, his devious and sly grin. "You two simpletons are to protect me from any intruders for the next twenty-three hours. Understood?"  
  
Chow and Ratso glanced at each other curiously.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Jackie was beginning to understand Shendu's hatred for these fools. "At the moment, I am in my most vulnerable state; thus, I need you to protect me from any aged Chi wizards, secret agents or sumo wrestlers. Nonetheless, this weakness will not prevent me from issuing harsh...*punishment.*" All of a sudden, a gleaming white sword appeared from out of the night; they realized that it must have emerged from the sheath hooked around his robe. "Understood?"  
  
They nodded fervently.  
  
"And if you are thinking of escaping," he continued, teeth glimmering, "you are most certainly mistaken. My shadowkhan will ensure that you stay put. Try anything, and when I awaken, you will pay dearly for you crime."  
  
"No problem!" Chow squeaked.  
  
"We got it!" Ratso assured.  
  
With a final glare, Jackie mentally shut the doors and locked them. The shadowkhan all melted into the darkness, with the exception of two. With an agonizing groan, the two Enforcers slid to the floor, face in their hands.  
  
"Now what?" Ratso moaned.  
  
But Chow had no answers, either. 


End file.
